Mi caballero
by White zoroark123
Summary: Ash y sus amigos llegaron a tiempo para un evento histórico de la región Kalos que no solo será una noche mágica para todos sino también una noche donde dos jóvenes definan quien son y que es lo que realmente sienten. (Ash y Serena), ( Amourshipping)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola** **chicos, este una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió hace unos días , espero que les guste , se me ocurrió viendo la película de Lucario y el misterio de Mew, espero que les guste**

 **Mi caballero**

Ash y sus compañeros se encontraban caminando por el bosque ansiosos por su próximo destino que para regresar a la siempre querida ciudad Luminara, Esto se debía a que por fin Ash consiguió las 8 medallas de gimnasio. Su batalla contra Wulfric fue una de las mas difíciles, sino hubiera sido por la tenacidad de Pikachu, el poder de Talonflame y la repentina evolución de Noibat a Noivern Ash no tendría la medalla en su estuche.

No solo Ash había conseguido sus victorias, Serena también gano otro pokemon showcase obteniendo su tercera llave de princesa derrotando por segunda vez a Miette su rival quien ahora estaba una llave atrás de la hermosa rubia. Mientras tanto los dos hermanos Clemont y Bonnie estaban muy emocionados por llegar a us hogar para ver a padre y los pokemon de Clemont.

"Vaya estoy muy emocionada por ver a papa" La pequeña rubia exclamo muy feliz, "Lo se Bonnie ya pasaron tres meses desde nuestra ultima visita, además tengo que ver como Clembot maneja el gimnasio… espero que esta visita no los retrase chicos " El joven inventor le dijo a sus amigos

"Para nada Clemont siempre es un placer volver a esa magnifica ciudad" Ash le respondió con una sonrisa, "Si además estoy ansiosa por ver que tiendas de ropa abrieron desde la ultima vez que estuvimos" Serena respondió emocionada

"Saben no puedo creer que ya ha pasado casi un año desde que llegue por primera vez a ciudad Luminara y Kalos" Ash exclamo recordando esa ocasión

"Jeje te refieres a esa ocasión que saltaste desde 50 pisos para salvar a Pikachu" Clemont le pregunto riéndose, "Vaya si que lo recuerdo" Ash le respondió riéndose nerviosamente por el hecho de casi muere

Sin embargo a una persona no le hizo gracia el comentario, Serena siempre ha pensado que a pesar de que Ash es muy fuerte y determinado también puede llegar a ser muy imprudente y descuidado lo que puede llegar afectar a veces a Serena . Esto se debe a que la rubia se a dado cuenta de lo que realmente siente por el azabache, ya no siente una simple atracción , lo que ella siente es verdadero amor.

"Ash te das cuenta de que eso pudo matarte" Serena le dijo irritada, "Tranquila Serena eso ya tiene tiempo además debía salvar a Pikachu" Ash le respondió , pero esto no convenció a la rubia

"Ademas si no hubiera detenido a ese Garchomp no hubiera pasado algo muy increíble" Ash exclamo con una sonrisa, "Que?" Serena le pregunto con curiosidad

Ash puso manos en sus hombros y le dijo, "Si no hubiera detenido a ese Garchomp, no me hubieras visto en televisión y no estarías aquí conmigo… eh quiero decir con nosotros" Ash le dijo con un leve sonrojo

Todos se quedaron un poco sorprendido por lo que Ash dijo, en especial Serena quien estaba muy sonrojada, _"Eso increíble soy yo?"_

Ash vio el sonrojo se Serena y decidió cambiar el tema, "Eh bueno pero lo que paso ya paso, continuemos" Ash exclamo adelantándose unos pasos

Los tres quedaron un poco confundidos por el comportamiento de Ash, mientras el azabache tenia un pequeño conflicto interno, _"Mmm por que me sentí raro al decir eso, no lo entiendo pero me siento feliz"_

El grupo siguió caminado por la ruta hasta que llegaron un viejo pueblo conocido, "Hey llegamos a pueblo Camphrier, vaya había olvidado este pueblo" Ash dijo mirando su alrededor

"Si a pesar de que vinimos aquí hace un buen tiempo no ha cambiado nada" Serena exclamo, sin embargo algo había diferente, el pueblo estaba vacío

"Hey es cierto donde estarán todos" Clemont se pregunto mirando a sus alrededor, Ash y sus amigos caminaron por el pueblo buscando señales de las personas

"Donde estarán todos esto es muy raro" Ash exclamo, "Si pero no creo que …. Esperan ahí están" Clemont exclamo viendo a un grupo de personas en la entrada del castillo de lord Shabboneau

"Hey disculpa por que están todos aquí" Bonnie le pregunto a una señora, "Lord Shabboneau tiene un gran anuncio para nosotros " La señora le respondió a Bonnie

Derrepente Lord Shabboneau salió al balcón de su castillo listo para mandar el anuncio

"Queridos habitantes de pueblo Camphrier, tengo una gran noticia, el conde Louis Versalles nos ha invitado cordialmente al baile anual celebración del final de la guerra de la flor eterna en el glorioso palacio perfume " Lord Shabboneau exclamo con felicidad

"De que trata este baile?" Ash le pregunto a la misma señora, "Jovencito pero que poca cultura, el baile es una fiesta anual en celebración por el final de la guerra entre Kalos y Kanto hace mas de 300 años" La señora le dijo a Ash

"Kalos y Kanto tuvieron una guerra" Ash exclamo sorprendido, "Asi es Kalos y Kanto tuvieron una guerra muy trágica , pero fue detenida por un héroe desconocido de Kanto quien con una especie de aura mágica calmo a ambos bandos" Serena le explico Ash

" _Entonces es la misma guerra en donde Sir Aaron y Lucario pelearon, que interesante " Ash pensó_

"Chicos por favor hay que ir a ese baile, quizás al fin pueda encontrarle una novia a mi hermano" Bonnie exclamo con alegría mientras Clemont se avergonzaba, "Si seria muy divertido ir , podemos ir Ash" Serena le pregunto a Ash con ojos como de perrito

"Ahh no lo se Serena eso de bailar no se me da " Ash respondió un poco avergonzado , "Pero Ash no solo es un baile también hay un torneo medieval con batallas de uno contra uno" Clemont le dijo Ash

"Bueno si lo pones asi" Ash sonrió aceptando la invitación

* * *

El grupo se dirigió a la entrada del palacio perfume con la esperanza de que aun no hubiera tanta gente en la entrada , pero estaban equivocados , ya casi todo el pueblo ya estaba en la entrada

"Wow este evento si que atrae a la gente" Ash exclamo, Los chicos notaron que todas las personas ya estaban vestidos con atuendos medievales como armaduras y vestidos largos

"Vaya esto me trae muchos recuerdos" Ash exclamo recordando esa aventura en el árbol de la vida, " De que estas hablando Ash" Clemont le pregunto

"Ahh solo decía que.." Ash dijo antes de ser interrumpido por una voz atrás de ellos, "Chicos hola" Dijo una joven castaña quien estaba acompañada por dos jóvenes

"Shauna eres tu" Serena exclamo en alegría , ambas chicas se abrazaron con alegría, "Hola chicos que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí" Shauna le dijo a Serena y a los demás

"Si venimos al baile como ustedes" Serena les dijo, "Como están chicos" Ash les dijo a Tierno y Trovato, "Muy bien Ash ya tengo mi ultima medalla de gimnasio" Tierno le dijo con un paso de baile, "Yo ya tengo fotos de pokemon de todo Kalos" Trovato le dijo con orgullo

"Genial supongo que van a entrar al torneo no es así?" Ash les pregunto, "Claro que si Ash y estoy listo para ganarlo" Tierno dijo con deterinacion

"Bueno entonces nos enfrentaremos" Ash le dijo aceptando su reto,"Pika pika" dijo Pikachu

"Chicos esperen primero debemos entrar al castillo y cambiarnos, no podemos andar por aquí sin la ropa adecuada" Serena les dijo, "Ella tiene razón vamos Clemont debemos vestirte como un caballero si quieres conseguir novia" Bonnie dijo entusiasmada jalando a Clemont quien se quejo profundamente

El grupo entro al castillo después de pasar por la larga fila que había, todos ellos quedaron asombrados por la decoración del palacio el cual estaba lleno de obras de arte, esculturas y objetos dorados, sin duda mostraba lo que era ser parte de la realeza

"Increible este lugar es hermoso" Dijo Shauna quien quedo maravillada con el lugar, "Sin duda Lord Louis sabe lo que es vivir en grande" Ash exclamo antes de ser interrumpido por un coro de trompetas que anunciaban la llegada del conde de Versalles

Todas las personas pusieron sus ojos en la entrada de los jardines donde hicieron su entrada el conde de Versalles y sus dos hijos

Ash, Serena , Clemont y Bonnie miraron sorprendidos a la hija del conde quien era nada mas y nada menos que la pequeña y creída princesa Allie con quien ya tuvieron un altercado un tiempo atrás

Pero no venia sola a su lado había un joven de la de Ash y Serena quien tenia un largo y arreglado cabello negro y ojos marrones , el joven vestía con atuendo típico de aristócrata lleno de adornos azules y dorados

"Bienvenidos amigos a mi humilde morada, es un gran placer tenerlos nuevamente aquí por esta gloriosa celebración" dijo el conde mientras la gente le aplaudía

"Como ya saben se realizara el torneo anual en el jardín exterior y quien sea el ganador será cornado como el guardián de Kalos por hoy, y claro por supuesto cuando caiga el sol empezaremos con el tan esperado baile" El conde dijo mientras las personas lo alababan

"Con que guardián de Kalos ese titulo será mio" Tierno exclamo, "No estaría tan seguro Tierno, algo me dice que yo seré el guardián de Kalos y también de Kanto" Ash dijo con orgullo

"Buena suerte con eso el campeón del año pasado es el hijo del conde, ya lleva tres años ganando las finales" Trovato les explico mientras veian al hijo del conde

"Oye Serena el hijo del conde si que es guapo verdad" Shauna le dijo a Serena mientras observaban al chico, " Jeje si un poco" Serena le respondió riendo, ella no lo noto pero esto enfureció terriblemente a Ash

" _Guapo? Si claro, que le ve a ese engreído" Ash pensaba mientras apretaba los puños, "Espera un minuto por que estoy pensado en eso argg" Ash se dijo a si mismo confundido_

Por mala fortuna de Ash el hijo del conde escucho el comentario de las chicas y se dirigió a hacia ellas

"Buenas tardes mis doncellas, permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Kalm, con quien tengo el gusto" El hijo del conde les dijo a las chicas con una reverencia

"Jeje mucho gusto yo soy Shauna" Shauna le dijo sonrojada, "Y yo soy Serena" La rubia le dijo con un leve sonrojo, El joven se acerco a Serena y le dio un beso en la mano, "Serena pero que magnifico nombre"

Esta acción provoco que Serena se sonrojara y Ash hirviera de furia lo que lo llevo a interrumpir su presentación, "Asi que tu eres el actual campeón no es así? Ash le pregunto bruscamente algo que sus amigos notaron

"Asi es supongo que viniste a competir" Kalm le pregunto con tono burlón, "Así es vine a derrotarte" Ash le dijo con determinación , sin embargo el hijo del conde solo rio, "De verdad crees que alguien como tu podría hacerle frente a alguien como yo" Kalm le dijo muy altaneramente

"Me da igual quien seas , vine por ese titulo" Ash le dijo amenazantemente, los amigos de Ash quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver esto ya que jamás habían visto actuar a Ash tan agresivamente

"Bueno creo que eso se decidirá en el campo de batalla" Kalm le respondió retirándose pero si no antes de despedirse de Serena "Espero poder encontrarla en baile belleza" Kalm le dijo besando su mano de nuevo lo que provoco un sonrojo a Serena y enojo a Ash

"Vaya si que enlazaste al hijo del conde eh Serena" Shauna le dijo con un guiño, "Jeje tal vez" Serena le dijo riéndose un poco

Sin embargo Ash no le he encontró ninguna gracia, no entendía por que pero sabia que el quería trapear el piso con el cuando se enfrenten

"Oye Ash por que actuaste tan agresivo con Kalm" Bonnie le pregunto al azabache con curiosidad, "Ahh no se que estas hablando Bonnie" Ash le respondió nervioso, "Si Ash vimos como reaccionaste cuando el le beso la mano a Serena" Tierno menciono lo que pusp todavía mas nervioso al azabache

"Acaso estabas celoso Ash" Shauna le dijo en tono burlón, " Quee noo" Ash respondió a la defensiva rojo como tomate, Ash no quería admitirlo pero era verdad algo que Serena noto , " _Ash estaba celoso de Kalm , entonces eso significa que … que le gusto? "Serena pensó con alegría_

"Vaya si que te sonrojaste Ash" Bonnie le dijo mientras se reía, "Como sea yo vine a ganar ese torneo y nadie va poder detenerme" Ash dijo decidido caminado a hacia los jardines cerrando los ojos, Sin embargo estaba tan distraído que por accidente choco contra una de las estatuas con forma de Bisharp de la habitación

"Oh no" El azabache exclamo en horror mientras observaba que la valiosa estatua se hacia añicos al tocar el suelo, todas la personas en la habitación se quedaron en silencio por la destrucción de la hermosa estatua… o por lo menos asi fue hasta que dos guardias del palacio irrumpieron en la habitación

"Hey tu mocoso destruiste uno de los tesoros del conde , largo de aquí" Uno de los fornidos guardias de seguridad le dijo con rabia a Ash, "Lo siento les juro que fue un accidente" Ash les dijo con arrepentimiento , sin embargo eso no les importo y tomaron a Ash de los brazos para echarlo del palacio

"Oigan quítenme los brazos de encima" Ash les dijo molesto, "Oigan tranquilos enserio fue un accidente" Serena les dijo preocupada, "Si no fue su intención" Sus amigos le dijeron a los guardias pero estos no escucharon y lo llevaron a la reja del palacio

Todos en el palacio miraron con critica el suceso comentando sobre el ridículo que hacia el azabache, hasta que ambos guardias lanzaron Ash fuera del palacio, "Le esta prohibida la entrada palacio, piérdase" Un guardia le dijo Ash antes de retirarse

Ash y Pikachu se levantaron con ira sabiendo que su oportunidad de ganar el torneo se había desvanecido, "Maldición" Ash grito con ira

Rápidamente sus amigos fueron con Ash para ver como se encontraba, "Ash te encuentras bien" Serena le pregunto a su enamorado muy preocupada

"Tranquila Serena estoy bien esos dos no tienen tanta fuerza" Ash le decía mientras se limpiaba la chaqueta, "Esos dos si que no tienen modales" Bonnie exclamo con enojo

"Oh no ahora no podrás estar aquí para el torneo ni en el baile" Clemont le dijo con tristeza

"Chicos no se preocupen por eso diviértanse yo y Pikachu estaremos bien" Ash les dijo con una falsa sonrisa mientras se iba del lugar, pero este fue detenido por Serena , "No Ash yo voy contigo" Serena le dijo

Ash y los demás miraban a Serena con curiosidad, en el fondo Ash le hubiera gustado que lo acompañara pero sabia que no era justo, "Serena tranquila voy a estar bien tu diviértete en el baile" Ash le dijo con una sonrisa, "Pero Ash yo … quiero que estés aquí" Serena le respondió con tristeza

"Serena por favor quiero que vayas , tu querías esto , no te preocupes por mi, si" Ash le dijo mientras sostenía su rostro, ambos se miraron a los ojos con cierta pasión sabiendo que ambos se necesitaban

"De acuerdo Ash, nos veremos cuando termine el baile" Serena le dijo desilusionada, "Muy bien Ash cuídate" El grupo le dijo mientras volvían adentro del palacio

Ash espero a que todos entraran de nuevo antes de decir lo que sentía, "Maldita sea y ahora que se supone que hare Pikachu" Ash le pregunto muy molesto, "Pika pika" El rato amarillo le respondió sin saber que hacer

"Mmm debe haber una forma de que podamos entrar pero como" Ash se preguntaba asi mismo hasta que noto algo en el interior del castillo

Una de las ventanas del tercer piso tenia un balcón y estaba libre, "Pikachu creo que ya encontré una entrada" Ash le dijo a su compañero, sin embargo Pikachu no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el hecho de allanar el palacio "Pika pikapi"

"Vamos Pikachu no puedo dejar que ese presumido se quede con Seren…. Digo con el titulo" Ash dijo sin darse cuanta de lo que iba adecir, esto sorprendió a Pikachu, por primera vez en todos sus años con su entrenador era la primera vez que lo veía interesarse por una chica

"Vamos Pikachu apóyame en esta" Ash le suplico a su compañero lo que el pequeño ratón amarillo no pudo soportar y al final decidió ayudarlo, "Pikapi"

"Muy Pikachu solo tenemos que llegar alla arriba sin que se den cuenta" Ash dijo seguridad

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro del palacio el grupo de amigos decidió de todos divertirse a pesar de que echaron a Ash, El grupo decidió cambiarse para estar mas ambientados para la ocasión

"Vayas si que estos vestidos son hermosos" Bonnie dijo con felicidad quien usaba un pequeño vestido amarillo con muchos arreglos, la pequeña se sentía como una princesa

"Si que tienes razón Bonnie" Shauna exclamo también quien usaba un vestido azul celeste con moños rosas (parecido al que uso Ash en Unova jeje) , "Ustedes como se sienten chicos?" Bonnie le pregunto a sus amigos

"Pues a pesar de ser anticuado son cómodos" Clemento dijo quién usaba una túnica azul con unos pantalones viejos cafes, "Habla por ti mismo esta armadura me da calor" Tierno exclamo quien tenia puesto una armadura gris extra grande, el no quería usarla pero era requisito que los hombres que entraran al torneo debían usar armaduras durante los combates

"Jeje te ves mas rudo con esa armadura amigo" Trovato le dijo quien usaba un atuendo similar al de Clemont

"Hey donde esta Serena chicas?" Clemont les pregunto, "Sigue en el probador yo creo que ya debería … "Decía Shauna antes de ser interrumpida por Serena quien ya estaba lista

"Como me veo chicos" Serena les pregunto con timidez , ella usaba un largo y hermoso vestido rosa pastel adornado con moños rojos y arreglos dorados algo parecido a su vestido de perfomance, su hermoso cabello dorado estaba rizado y adornado con un gran moño

, sin duda era igual o mas hermosa que una princesa

"Serena te ves bellísima" Bonnie exclamo sorprendida por la gran belleza de Serena, "Wow Serena si que te sabes lucir amiga" Shauna le dijo guiñándole el ojo, "Gracias chicas.. ustedes que opinan chicos"Serena dijo con un sonrojo

Los tres se quedaron anonadados por la apariencia de la joven, "Oh Serena te ves como una diosa" Tierno dijo inclinándose , "Si que te ves bien Serena" Clemont dijo con un leve sonrojo

"Jeje que amables chicos" dijo un poco avergonzada sin embargo la única opnion que le importaba no estaba con ella , la única razón por la que quería ir a este baile era para poder estar con el chico de sus sueños pero ahora esa pequeña ilusión había desparecido

Sus amigos notaron el cambio de expresión de Serena dándose cuenta de lo que ella realmente sentía, "Oye tranquila Serena Ash va estar bien , vamos el torneo ya va a comenzar" Shauna le dijo tratando de animarla, "De acuerdo" Serena le dijo sin gana dirigiéndose a los jardines con sus amigos

* * *

Mientras tanto Ash se preparaba para infiltrarse de nuevo en el castillo, "Muy bien Pikachu aquí vamos" Ash exclamo mientras brincaba el lado sur de las rejas del palacio

Ambos sigilosamente se escabullaron por los jardines evitando a los gaurdias del lugar con bastante sigilo, hasta que estaban justo debajo de la ventana abierta

"Muy bien Pikachu solo falta un poco mas para entrar" Ash le dijo con etusiamo mientras ideaba como llegar hasta allá arriba, de pronto noto que había un árbol relativamente cerca de la ventana

"Ya lo tengo sígueme Pikachu" Ash exclamo escalando rápidamente el árbol, Ash era conocido por ser muy despistado y cabeza dura pero también lo era por ser tan ágil como un Mankey , rápidamente ambos escalaron el árbol y con un rápido movimiento brincaron dentro de la ventana

"Muy bien Pikachu entramos" Ash le dio sabiendo que su infiltración era un éxito, de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación llena de diversos trajes medievales

"Este debe ser el lugar donde le dan los disfraces a los invitados perfecto ahora me podre confundir con la demás gente con un disfraz, pero cual podría ser el adecuado" Ash se dijo a si mismo mientras veía diversos trajes y alguna armaduras sin embargo nada lo convencía

"Demonios estas armaduras no me gustan, pero debo escoger una" Ash se dijo decepcionado reclinándose en un librero y sin querer jalo un libro rojo que se encontraba en el librero

"Diablos otra vez no" Dijo con terror hasta que se dio cuenta de que el librero se empezba abrir revelando una pequeña cámara secreta

"Pero que es esto?" Ash se preguntaba entrando junto Pikachu a la cámara escondida

Cuando entraron a la cámara quedaron asombrados por lo que había dentro, solo había una armadura

Esta dichosa armadura no parecía cualquiera, en lugar de ser color metálico esta era de color azul rey cromo, con muchos filamentos dorados , la armadura se veía muy grande , pero lo que le mas llamaba mas atención era el casco de la armadura el cual solo dejaba descubierto los ojos y tenia un símbolo familiar en un costado

"Wow esa armadura es magnifica" Ash dijo asombrado por el diseño de la armadura que le parecía un poco familiar, " Pikachu no te parece que este armadura era para un … aura guardián" Ash exclamo dándose cuenta que por sus colores , pero fue hasta que se acerco y vio un pequeño emblema en el pecho, era el mismo símbolo que Sir Aaron usaba en su disfraz

"Mmm creo que esta me podría quedar" Ash dijo sacando la armadura de su estante, Pikacu trato de detenerlo alegando que la armadura no era para el festival pero su entrenador no lo hizo caso, por alguna razón Ash sentía que la armadura lo estaba llamando, era algo muy extraño pero saco la armadura y empezó a poner pieza por pieza

"¿Como me veo Pikachu?" Ash le pregunto, Pikachu no creía lo que estaba viendo la armadura le quedo a la perfección , la armadura azul rey lo hacia ver bastante temerario, todo un aura guardian

"Pika pika pi" Dijo el ratón eléctrico asombrado por su apariencia, "Gracias solo faltan unos detalles, primero Ash tomo una capa negra y se la puso, después tomo el casco y se lo puso, "Solo una cosa mas" Ash dijo con una voz mucho vas grave y oscura por el casco

De su mochila saco algo que hace mucho tiempo no había usado, era el sombrero de Sir Aaron no la copia sino el original, "Pika pikaa" Pikachu dijo sorprendido, "Ahh no te dije que Lucario me lo dio cuando estábamos en el árbol del comienzo, fue justo antes de que pasara a mejor vida" Ash dijo con tristeza recordando a su viejo amigo Lucario

"Ya estoy listo, ya nadie sabrá quien soy y podremos aplastar a Kalm en el torneo" Ash le dijo a Pikachu mientras se ponía el sombrero viéndose verdaderamente como u poderoso antiguo aura guardian

"Vamos Pikachu a inscribirnos antes de que sea tarde" Ash le dijo a Pikachu quien se subio a su hombro listo para el combate

* * *

Serena y los demás se paseaban por los vastos jardines del castillo on el fin de que Trovato y Tierno se inscribieran al torneo

"Vaya ya estamos inscritos para las batallas" Tierno dijo entusiasmado, "Como consisten las batallas chicos" Bonnie pregunto curiosa

"Las batalla consisten de uno contra uno, se tiene que usar un pokemon diferente por ronda y si necesitas que se transfiera una pokemon hay una maquina transportadora en el castillo" Trovato le explico a la pequeña

"Genial chicos, … a Ash le encantaría esto" Serena dijo desanimada, "Tranquila recuerda que todo estará bien, hey vamos adentro del jardín recuerdo que hay partes muy hermosas" Bonnie exclamo feliz mientras sus amigos la seguin , pero Serena fue detenida alguien

"Hola Serena nos volvemos a ver" Le dijo el hijo del conde Kalm, "Oh hola de nuevo Kalm" Serena dijo un poco nerviosa, "Te ves mas hermosa que las joyas de la corona de Kalos" Exclamo el joven con una pequeña reverencia

"Oh deberás lo crees" Serena le respondió un poco avergonzada, "Si bastante, supongo que vendrás a verme ganar de nuevo el torneo" Kalm dijo un poco altanero, "Oh bien creo que si, quería ir a ver a Ash pero" Serena le dijo con un triste

"Ahh me entere lo de tu amigo, que lastima por perderse los combates pero las reglas son las reglas" Kalm le dijo burlándose un poco, " Si creo que tienes razón" Ella dijo mirando el piso, "Bueno entonces Serena se que es algo rápido pero me harías el honor de ser mi pareja para el gran baile" Kalm le dijo arrodillándose

"Ehhh" Serena exclamo sorprendida, "Es bien sabido que el ganador del torneo debe tener una pareja que lo acompañe en la noche, serias tu mi pareja" Kalm le dijo insistentemente, Serena no sabia que pensar, sabia que seria lindo tener una pareja en el baile pero ella quería haber sido pareja de Ash

"Bueno yo…" Serena dijo nerviosamente hasta que algo le llamo la atención, mucha gente estaba observando algo, "Que esta pasando alla" Serena le pregunto a Kalm quien también le presto atención a lo que pasaba

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron y vieron que era una pequeña batalla de entrenamiento entre dos jóvenes pero lo que llamaba la atención de muchos era la armadura azul que uno estaba usando

Serena miraba con curiosidad la batalla entre el Pikachu y el Heatmor del otro los movimientos del Pikachu le parecían bastante familiares

"Heatmor usa Lanzallamas de nuevo" El joven le ordeno a su pokemon quien libero una poderosa ráfaga de fuego en contra Pikachu

"Pikachu usa ataca rápido ahora" El caballero de armadura azul le dijo a su pokemon, Pikachu obedeció y salió rápidamente hacia el Lanzallamas de Heatmor pero no para esquivarlo si no para atravesarlo, esta decisión sorprendió a todos pero mas le sorprendió que Pikachu estaba casi intacto

"Pikachu ahora usa Cola de hierro" El caballero le ordeno , Pikachu rápidamente ataco a Heatmor con una devastadora cola de hierro en la cabeza de su rival quien grito de dolor

"No Heatmor levántate y usa Lanza llamas de nuevo "Su entrenador le dijo muy desesperado, Heatmor se levanto y ataco a Pikachu otra vez con un fuerte lanzallamas

"Pikachu contra ataca con Impactrueno" El caballero le ordeno, Pikachu lanzo una poderosa descarga eléctrica al ataque de Heatmor, cuando ambos ataque chocaron el Impactrueno sobrepaso el lanzallamas rápidamente por lo que Heatmor recibió la fuerza de ambos ataques

Ahora Heatmor estaba contra las cuerdas, "Pikachu acabalo con Tacleada de voltios" El caballero grito, Pikachu empezó a correr directamente hacia el rodeado por una aura eléctrica poderosa

"No Heatmor muévete" Su entrenador le grito aterrado pero su pokemon estaba demasiado débil para moverse, Pikachu tacleo fuertemente a Hetamor creando una explosión de voltios que encegueció a todos los espectadores unos segundos

Cuando todos volvieron a mirar Heatmor estaba tendido en el suelo derrotado declarando al misterioso caballero y a su Pikachu como ganadores

"Bien hecho Pikachu demostraste un gran poder" El caballero le dijo a su compañero quien le sonrio

Mientras todos los que vieron la batalla quedaron asombrados por lo sucedido, "Wow ese chico si que es fuerte" Trovato exclamo, " Si que será difícil de derrotar si se inscribe al torneo" Tierno exclamo con un poco de miedo, "Pero quien será" Shauna se preguntaba

"Vaya eso fue muy impresionante" Serena dijo muy asombrada, "Bueno si que fue entretenido pero estoy seguro que lo derrotaría sin ningún problema" Kalm dijo sin problema pero Serena no le hizo casi

Serena miraba sin detenerse a quel individuo lleno de misterio, no solo por lo que acaba de demostrar si no por como le quedaba esa hermosa armadura azul rey parecía un verdadero guerrero, un verdadero caballero medieval

* * *

Ash se sentía mas que victorioso en ese momento, por alguna razón esa armadura lo hacia sentir poderoso, sentía que su energía corría libremente por sus venas, se sentía como un verdadero guerrero y la expresión de todos los presentes al verlo combatir a el y a Pikachu lo llenaba de orgullo

"Muy bien Pikachu ese fue un buen calentamiento vamos a inscri…bir..nos" Ash dijo asombrado de lo que veía

Era una joven rubia de cabello largo, quien usaba un largo y hermoso vestido rosa pastel que la hacia lucir como una princesa ,su belleza era tal que por primera vez en su vida Ash se sonrojo como un tomate, sin embargo nadie lo noto por que el casco que usaba

"Esa es ….Serena?" El azabache se dijo así mismo muy asombrado por la belleza de su amiga, "Wow no lo puedo creer es mas bella de lo que pude imaginar" Ash pensaba con devoción pero algo rápidamente lo saco del transe, "Diablos Kalm esta ah, no puedo decirle quien soy mientras el este aquí" Ash se dijo molesto

Mientras Ash pensaba esto Serena había notado que el no la dejaba de ver, podía ver claramente los ojos del caballero atraves de la franja de su caso, eran de un color café, un familiar color café, algo que la hipnotizaba

Ash no espero mas y se acerco a donde estaba Serena y sus amigos, Serena sentía que corazón latia mas rápido al ver al misterioso caballero

Ash se puso enfrente de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos por varios segundos, "Con permiso mi lady" Ash le dijo pidiendo permiso de pasar para poder registrarse en la mesa detrás de ellos

"Ahh por su puesto" Dijo Serena muy apenada dándole espacio para pasar, Ash paso enfrente de ella, sus amigos miraban con mucha curiosidad al caballero

Ash se puso enfrente de la mesa donde los entrenadores se registraron para los combates, "Muy buenas tardes señor va inscribirse" Le dijo uno de los hombres que era organizador, "Así es" El joven azabache respondió , "Muy bien por favor podría darme su nombre" le dijo el hombre, Ash se quedo congelado , no podía darle su nombre ya que todos descubrirían que era el, asi que se le ocurrio decirle un viejo nombre conocido

"Mi nombre es Aaron Tajari" Dijo el joven azabache, "Muy bien señor tajari, se le recomienda usar un equipo de seis pokemon para le torneo ya que consta de 4 fases, tenemos una maquina de transferencia por si necesita algún pokemon" El hombre le dijo con cortesía

Ash le agrado mucho la idea de usar un equipo de seis, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que si usaba su equipo que traía , sus amigos se darían cuenta de que es el , entonces decidió utilizar su maquina de transferencia y traer a unos viejos amigos que le serian de ayudan

"Muchas gracias por la información" Ash le dijo despidiendo del señor, cuando se dio la vuelta quedo de frente con una joven de pelo castaño quien le bloqueaba el paso

"Sha…. Ahh le puedo ayudar" Ash le dijo a su amiga, "Hola mi nombre es Shauna, vaya si que te luciste contra ese chico" Shauna le dijo con rubor, al parecer no solo a Serena le causa atracción el estilo y el misterio de la armadura de Ash

"Si el poder de tu Pikachu es increíble" Trovato le dijo con emoción, "Si ese Pikachu produce grandes cantidades de electricidad" Clemont le dijo

"Como se llama amigo" Tierno le pregunto, Ash se quedo callado unos amigos mirando a Serena lo que la sonrojo por esa intensa mirada, "Me llamo Aaron, Aaron Tajari" Ash dijo inclinándose un poco

La sutileza y la fuerza que transmitía su voz alago mucho a ambas chicas, no era un chico cualquiera

"Vaya si que te has metido en el papel de caballero" Shauna le dijo sonrojada, "Puede ser que si" Ash dijo riéndose, "Por cierto Aaron nosotros somos Clemont, Tierno, Trovato y mi hermana Bonnie" Clemont le dijo presentándose

"Mucho gusto a todos" Ash dijo cortésmente sin embargo había una persona la que estba evitar todo contacto, pero no le salió bien, "Disculpe donde consiguió esa armadura, o recuerdo que esa la ofrecieran para el torneo " Kalm le pregunto con sospecha

"Es una… vieja antigüedad de mi familia" Ash le respondió fríamente, ambos chicos se miraron fijamente y aunque Kalm nunca lo admitiría la fuerte miraba del extraño lo perturbaba un poco

Tratando de evitar mas preguntas que lo descubran Ash decidió irse, "Bueno fue un gusto conocerlos pero debo retirarme , debo alistarme para los combates" Ash les dijo cortésmente antes de irse. Sin embargo antes de hacerlo se dio a la vuelta y se acerco a Serena

"Disculpe mi lady pero usted no me dijo su nombre" Ash le pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta, Serena salió de su trance y quedo muy nerviosa "Mi mi nombre … es Serena" La hermosa rubia dijo balbuceando

El caballero de armadura azul se acerco mas a ella y se arrodillo, " Ese es uno de los nombres mas bellos que hay, estoy a su servicio" Ash le dijo antes de agarrar su mano y besarla. La acción del azabache sonrojo mucho a la joven quien estaba cautivada y confundida por aquel desconocido

"Sin mas que decir me retiro, los espero paciente en los combates" Ash dijo dándose la vuelta siguiendo su camino dejando a sus amigos llenos de curiosidad

* * *

Ash siguió su camino por los jardines pensando en lo que acaba de pasar y en especial lo hermosa que se veía Serena, "Vaya nunca me he sentido así, ella realmente se mete en mi cabeza" Ash se dijo asi mismo sonriendo,

"Vamos Ash deja de pensar en eso, debemos concentrarnos en el torneo" Ash se dijo asimismo pensando en la estrategia que usuaria en el torneo ya que sin duda tenia planeado ganar

Antes de haberse ido de la mesa de inscripción tomo uno de los panfletos que explicaban las reglas del torneo y los que consistía los combates

"Al parecer el torneo consiste en 2 rondas preliminares , cuartos, semis, la final y la pelea contra el campeón actual, todos los combates son uno contra uno y además es un requisito que los pokemon lleven aunque sea poca protección para la ocasión, esto suena muy interesante" Ash le dijo a Pikachu con mucho entusiasmo en especial por que quería trapear el piso con el arrogante de Kalm

"Pika pika chu" El ratón amarillo le menciono a su entrenador, "Por su puesto que pelearas Pikachu tu eres mi jugador estrella" Ash le dijo a su compañero mientras lo acariciaba

"Muy bien chicos vamos a demostrarles de que estamos hechos" Ash les dijo a sus poke bolas mientras se acomodaba el sombrero

* * *

Mientras tanto los amigos de Ash se preparaban para participar en el torneo, Clemont y Tierno ya habían escogido a sus pokemon, mientras que las chicas y Trovato buscaban un buen lugar para poder observar los combates

Kalm invito a Serena a ver los combates junto con el y la familia del duque , pero ella rechazo la oferta sorpresivamente debido a que ella vino a estar son sus ambos, esta respuesta sorprendió y molesto a Kalm pero decidió aceptarlo … por ahora

Sin embargo la razón por la cual Serena no acepto es que no podía sacarse de la cabeza la profunda y encantadora mirada de aquel caballero, se sintió hipnotizad al ver ese par de ojos chocolate que por alguna razón le resultaban bastante familiar

"Oye Serena los combates ya van a empezar" Bonnie le dijo a su amiga distraída, quien se acerco al balcón donde estaban ellos

La arena para los combates era muy similar a las antiguas arenas donde caballeros y sus pokemon combatían por gloria y honor en la época antigua de Kalos

"Doncellas y caballeros es un gran honor estar aquí para el torneo medieval anual del palacio Perfume" Dijo un hombre vestido de conde quien se encargaba de presentar los encuentros

"Como ya lo saben solo uno de estos valientes guerreros se llevara a casa la legendaria y antigua espada de los siervos la cual se dice que fue forjada por el antiguo rey de Kalos y que bendecida por el mismísimo Xerneas como símbolo de fuerza y protección de nuestra región y también se le otorgara el titulo de guardián de Kalos" El presentador anuncio con furor lo que provoco que toda la gente ahí se emocionara y aplaudiera

Ash y Pikachu no podían creer lo magnifica que se veía esa espada, sin duda era una reliquia para la región, por alguna razón Ash sentía la gran necesidad de empuñarla, algo que sin duda lo iba hacer

"Muy bien empecemos con el primer encuentro del torneo" Dijo presentador leyendo el orden de los combates

Toda la gente quedo ansiosa por saber quienes serian los que combatieran primero, "El primer peleador del torneo va ser… Kouji de pueblo Coumarine " Dijo el presentador con emoción

De uno de los extremos de la arena Kouji salía rugiendo tratando de intimidar e impresionar el publico, el joven tenia una complexión robusta y tenia el cabello de color morado. El joven iba vestido con un traje de piel y un caso de guerra lo que lo hacia parecer mucho a un vikingo

"Ahora presentare a su contrincante" Dijo el presentador viendo la lista , todos esperaban impaciente por el siguiente retador quien nada mas y menos resulto ser…

"El siguiente peleador es el misterioso Aaron Tajari" Dijo el presentador lo que volvió loco a gran parte de la audiencia

Ash solo sonrió por la simple casualidad de ser el primero en combatir, "Bueno Pikachu soy el primero, vamos nos espera el combate" El caballero de armadura azul le dijo a su compañero quien se colocaba un pequeño arnés de combate de color café que cubría el pecho y la cabeza del pokemon

Cuando Ash salió de su extremo todos los ojos se postraron en el, algunos ya habían presenciado el poder de sus pokemon pero la mayoría quedaron atónitos por la magnifica y rara armadura

Ash caminaba firmemente junto a Pikachu en la arena mientras todos lo miraban con fervor y aclamación en especial una persona…. El mismísimo conde de Versalles quien estaba sorprendido de ver su armadura y reliquia mas preciada en el comate

"Increíble Aaron va ser el primero en pelear" Bonnie dijo entusiasmada, "Vaya se ve aun mas guapo desde aquí" Shauna dijo embobada mientras sus amigos les escurria una detrás de sus cabezas por ese comentario

Serena no le quitaba los ojos de encima al misterioso caballero, parecía como si la estuviera llamando su presencia

Ash finalmente quedo cara a cara con sus oponente, quien trato de intimidarlo diciendo, "No creas que vas a derrotarme pedazo de hojalata"

Ash solo se rio y le dijo ferozmente, " Ven y compruébalo amigo" mientras Pikachu le gruñía

"Muy bien guerreros escojan sus pokemon" Les dijo el réferi, Kouji rápidamente saco una pokebola de su bolsillo que lanzo al aire rápidamente

"Acabemos con el Magmortar" Dijo Kouji con animo y arrogancia, "Magmortarrr" El pokemon magma exclamo mientras apuntaba a Ash con sus cañones de fuego

Ash no quedo impresionado al ver a Magmortar quien usaba placas metálicas en su pecho y hombros, rápidamente saco una pokebola de sus bolsillo y le dijo a Pikachu, "Lo siento amigo pero te guardare para después tengo el pokemon indicado justo a qui"

Pikachu no se molesto y se quedo junto a su entrenador, " Muy bien amigo se que has esperado un combate desde hace tiempo, es hora" Ash le dijo a su pokebola justo antes de lanzarla liberando al pokemon en su interior

"Heracross prepárate para el combate" Ash exclamo revelando al escarabajo azul quien usaba una armadura que cubría un poco su pecho y un casco que cubría la mayor parte de cabeza y su cuerno

"Porque escogió a Heracross para pelear contra un tipo fuego, tiene una gran desventaja" Exclamo Trovato, "No lo se, quizás tenga un haz bajo la manga" Shauna les dijo

"Jajaja vaya que eres tonto, tu patecito insecto no tiene posibilidad contra mi Magmortar" Kouji le dijo riéndose de ambos

Ash y Heracross no les importo en lo abosulto el insulto y seguían en posición de combate, "Heracross no le tengas piedad, demuéstrales tu fuerza" Ash le dijo a su confiable pokemon quien asintió con la cabeza

"Muy bien peleadores demos inicio al torneo, comiencen" El réferi exclamo dando inicio al combate

"Muy bien Magmortar acaba esto ya usando Lanzallamas" Kouji le ordeno a su pokemon, Magmortar apunto Heracross con su brazo lanzando una potente ráfaga de fuego contra el pokemon tipo insecto

Todos esperaban que este lo esquivara pero Ash solo le dijo que "Resistelo", Heracross lo obedeció y recibió toda la fuerza del ataque, creando una gran explosión

"Jaja esto fue demasiado sencillo" Exclamo Kouji dando por echo su victoria, todos en el estadio dieron por echo lo mismo hasta que el humo de la explosión de aclaro

Heracross estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y con muy pocos rasguños, Todos quedaron atónitos al ver que el Lanzallamas de Magmortar hizo poco daño al tipo insecto

"Imposible eso es imposible" Dijo Kouj muy aterrado al ver que sus ataque fue casi nulo

"Muy bien ahora es nuestro turno Heracross, usa Mega cuerno"Ash le ordeno a Heracross, Heracross rápidamente se impulso con sus alas mientras su cuerno brillaba y crecia el cual estaba listo para impactar contra Magmortar

"Rapido Magmortar sigue usando Lanzallamas" Kouji le ordeno apanicado, Magmortar obedeció y siguió disparando ráfagas de fuego contra Heracoss. Sin embargo este fácilmente esquivó todos sus ataque debido a sus grandes reflejos

Heracross finalmente embistió a Magmortar lanzándole varios metros lejos lastimándolo seriamente

"No lo puedo creer ese Heracross es muy poderoso" Tierno exclamo asombrado, "Sin duda lo es, recibió como si nada ese Lanzallamas y su Mega cuerno causo mucho a pesar de ser débil contra los tipo fuego" Clemont le explico igualamente asombrado

"Magmortar levántate y atácalo con tumba roca"Kouji exclamo furioso, Magmortar se lenvanto y disparo multiples rocas contra Heracross

"Heracross usa Deteccion para esquivarlas" Ash le ordeno rápidamente, los ojos de Heracross se volvieron de color rojo lo que le permitio esquivar todas las rocas que lanzo Magmortar de manera sencilla

"Ahora usa Combate cercano" Ash le ordeno muy tranquilo, Heracross se corrió rápidamente en contra Magmortar listo para atacarlo

"Magmortar contrarréstalo con Puño fuego" Kouji le ordeno, el puño de Magmortar se envolvió en llamas y se lanzo en contra de Heracross

Magmortar trato de golpear a Heracross con su ataque pero este lo esquivo y le encesto fuerte puñetazo en el vientre que dejo aturdido a Magmortar, Heracross no paro y le dio varios puñetazos en todo el cuerpo

Kouji miraba con terror la paliza que le metían a su Magmortar quien no podía reaccionar a los rápidos golpes que Heracross le propinaba en todo el cuerpo

Magmortar apenas podía verlo que pasaba, Heracross seguía golpeándolo con golpes y patadas dejándolo inmóvil, como ultimo intento Magmortar trato de usar Puño fuego una vez mas pero su ataque fue bloqeuado por la garra de Heracross quien parecía inmuto al sostener las llamas

"Heracross acabalo ya , usa Hiper rayo" Ash le ordeno a su pokemon con frialdad, Heracross lo golpeo una vez mas en vientre aturdiéndolo para después arrojarlo al otro lado de la arena, rápidamente Heracross se puso en cuatro patas mientras cargaba el ataque en la punta de su cuerno

"Magmortar levántate ahora" Kouji le grito desesperado, Magmortar trato de hacerlo peor fue inútil estaba muy herido

Heracross ya había terminado de concentrar la energía para atacar, "Heracross termínalo con Hiper rayo" Ash exclamo con todas sus fuerzas, Heracross disparo el potente rayo de energía contra el indefenso Magmortar quien solo veía como el ataque iba hacia el

El ataque de Heracross provoco una potente explosión que dejo a Magmortar derrumbado en el suelo lo que declaro a Kouji como el perdedor del combate

"Magmortar ya no puede combatir, el ganador es Aaron Tajari y Heracross" Declaro al réferi mientras la audiencia gritaba del asombroso combate que presenciaron

"Ese tipo es increíble sus pokemon están en un nivel muy superior, no se si Clemont o Tierno puedan derrotarlo" Trovato exclamo totalmente asombrado por los pokemon del caballero de armadura azul

"Wow ese chico me sorprende mas y mas" Shauna exclamo como toda una fangirl

"Sin duda será un gran torneo" Bonnie decía con una sonrisa mientras Serena estaba atónita, jamás en su vida vio un estilo de combate tan salvaje y tan calculado, ni siquiera Ash demostraba esas cualidades

" _Quien es este chico"_ Era lo único que podía pensar la hermosa rubia

Mientras tanto la familia real quedo atónita por el combate, la joven Allie quien a pesar de ser tan joven veía con ojos de amor al caballero de armadura azul. Por otro Kalm se veía molesto y asustado por el poder que demostró el Heracross del dichoso "Aaron". Sin embargo el que parecía mas sorprendido era el conde de Versalles quien se moría de curiosidad de conocer al joven que portaba su tan preciada armadura secreta

"Muy bien Heracross demostraste tu gran poder hoy, mereces un gran descanso" Ash le dijo a su leal pokemon quien solo le sonrió sinceramente antes de volver a entrar a su pokebola

Kouji regreso a su derrotado Magmortar a su pokebola y empezó a maldecir, "Demonios esto no es posible se supone que yo ganaría este miserable torneo"

La audiencia no acepto el mal comportamiento de Kouji y empezó a abuchearlo, hasta que Ash le dijo " Kouji, el problema fue que te confiaste demasiado por tener ventaja de equipo, descuidaste tu estrategia y te cegó la ira, eso fue la razón de tu derrota"

La respuesta de Ash fue aplaudida por los espectadores por demostrar que era un entrenador con honor lo que enfureció mas a Kouji

"Arrg me las vas a pagar Aaron lo juro" Kouji amenazo al caballero justo antes de salir corriendo de la arena

Ash solo suspiro con decepción a la amenaza del joven para después dar una reverencia a la audiencia quien aplaudió y grito el nombre del primer vencedor

Ash veía con orgullo como la gente aclamaba por el aunque no usaran su verdadero nombre, pero antes de irse detuvo su mirada al palco donde se encontraban sus amigos y la bella Serena

El caballero miro fijamente a a los ojos de la hermosa joven quien quedo perdida en su mirada

Después de un breve momento Ash se retiro junto a sus Pikachu con el fin de esperar lo que le esperaba el resto del torneo.

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

 **Bueno chicos es todo por ahora, originalmente iba a subir la historia completa pero aun me falta mucho de ella a si que la dividiré en tres capítulos con la misma extensión, enserio es una historia que me gusta mucho ya que me inspiro la película de Lucario y un fic que considero uno de mis favoritos , se llama "The aura is with the forgotten" es un fic viejo que se concentra en varios shipppings pero se centra en la época medieval, tiene un tono muy oscuro pero les aseguro que es fantástico, pero bueno si quieren que suba las siguientes partes porfavor comenten de que quieren ver en los combates y la historia, hasta la próxima.**

 **Posdata.- cualquier pregunta para los otros fics son libres de preguntar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos aquí esta la segunda parte del fic, tome en cuenta sus opiniones y las aplicare en la historia, en especial las cuestiones sobre la redacción y los errores ortográficos. Disfrútenlo**

El primer combate del torneo dejo una gran sorpresa a todos, el poder y conexión entre Heracross y Ash sorprendió a todos de manera impresionante, lo que provoco que la gran mayoría de las batallas de la primera ronda fueran poco impresionantes para el publico. Aun asi Tierno tuvo una batalla excelente debido a la gran coordinación que tiene su Ludicolo. Solo faltaba una batalla para concluir la primera ronda…. Y era la de Clemont

"Luxray usa Impactrueno ahora" Clemont le ordenó a su fiero pokemon quien rápidamente lanzo una poderosa descarga eléctrica contra el Arcanine de su adversario

El Arcanine del otro entrenador llamado Ben esquivo rápidamente el ataque del Luxray de Clemont, "Muy bien Arcanine ahora contraataca con Lanzallamas" Ben le ordeno a su pokemon , Arcanine rápidamente lanzo una poderosa columna de llamas contra el pokemon eléctrico

"Luxray intercéptalo con Carga salvaje" Clemont le ordeno rápidamente, Luxray rápidamente se abalanzo contra el ataque de Arcanine mientras era envuelto por una aura eléctrica la cual le permitió resistir las llamas e impactar a Arcanine causándole buen daño

Mientras tanto sus amigos veían su batalla con mucha atención mientras lo apoyaban

"Muy bien hermano se que tu puedes" Bonnie exclamo con emoción mientras Dedenne brincaba de alegría por Luxray

"Vaya Clemont si que sabe armar estrategias" Tierno exclamo con asombro, "Pues si Tierno después de todo el es un líder de gimnasio recuerdas" Trovato le recordó , "Jeje lo había olvidado" Tierno respondió algo apenado

"Realmente espero que Clemont gane esta batalla" Shauna le dijo a Serena, "Yo también amiga" Serena le sonrió, "Aun que no se si tenga oportunidad con ese chico Aaron" Shauna dijo de manera picara, Serena no vio venir el comentario y respondió balbuceando "Ahh bueno talvez"

"Oye dime como crees que sea debajo de ese casco, siendo tan misterioso y fuerte estoy segura que es muy guapo" Shauna le dijo mientras fantaseaba con el misterioso caballero, aunque Serena le costaba admitirlo a Serena si le atraía mucho aquel misterioso chico, su amabilidad, su fuerza y su misterio lo hacían muy atractivo para ella. Sin embargo ella sentía que eso era incorrecto ya que ya le había jurado su amor a alguien mas y esa persona era Ash

Mientras en el balcón opuesto donde se encontraban sus amigos Ash observaba la batalla de Clemont junto a Pikachu

"Vaya Clemont a entrenado bien a su Luxray, sin duda es un adversario muy preparado" Ash le dijo a Pikachu mientras cruzaba los brazos , "Pika pikaa" Respondió el raton amarillo impresionado por las habilidades de Luxray quien se mantenía a ralla contra un pokemon muy poderoso como Arcanine

"Sera interesante enfrentarme a el con uno de mis viejos pokemon" Dijo Ash mientras veía tanto Luxray como Arcanine peleaban ferozmente

"Arcanine usa mordisco ahora" Ben le ordeno, Arcanine se abalanzo rápidamente hacia Luxray para poder morderlo.

"Luxray contraataca con Velocidad" Clemont exclamo, Luxray lanzo múltiples estrellas de energía contra Arcanine lo que provoco que se distrajera y se cancelara su ataque

"Arcanine noo" Ben dijo con horror, "Vamos Luxray es nuestra oportunidad usa Rayo" Clemont exclamo, Luxray volvió a atacar a Arcanine con una fuerte descarga eléctrica que hizo aullar de dolor al pokemon de Ben

"Ahora termínalo con Carga salvaje" Clemont exclamo con fuerza, Luxray envuelto en una aura eléctrica embistió a el ya herido Arcanine lo que lo dejo fuera de combate

"Arcanine ya no puede continuar, el ganador el Clemont y Luxray" El referee anunucio declarando Clemon el ganador y participante de la siguiente ronda

"Muy bien lo logramos" Clemont exclamo lleno de felicidad mientras abrazaba a su Luxray

"Increíble mi hermano paso a la siguiente ronda" Bonnie dijo con mucha felicidad, "Sabia que lo lograría" Tierno dijo mientras hacia un paso de baile, "Vaya este torneo si que será interesante" Dijo Trovato

"Chicos vamos con Clemont a felicitarlo" Bonnie les dijo a sus amigos a lo que ellos estuvieron de de acuerdo por lo que se dirigieron a la maquina de curación del palacio donde era el lugar mas probable donde se dirigía su amigo

Pero lo que no sabían es que Ash tenia los mismos planes, "Que bien Clemont gano, vamos a felicitarlo Pikachu" Ash le dijo a su compañero quien asintió

El grupo de amigos llego rápidamente a las maquinas de curación donde pudieron encontrar al hermano de Bonnie quien estaba mas que ansioso de compartir la victoria con sus amigos

"Clemont tu batalla fue increíble pasaste a la siguiente ronda" Bonnie dijo feliz por su hermano, "Si Clemont tu batalla fue muy impresionante" Shauna le sonrió

"Jeje gracias chicos, pero mi batalla no fue nada comparada con la que dio Aaron en el primer combate" Clemont dijo sonrojado por los comentarios de sus amigos, pero este fue contradicho por alguien atrás de el, "Al contrario Clemont tu batalla fue grandiosa"

El grupo quedo muy sorprendido al ver que la persona que dio esto fue el mismo Aaron quien estaba atrás de Clemont

"Aaron que haces aquí ?" Clemont le pregunto sorprendido, "Solo vine a felicitarte por tu victria en esa batalla tan equilibrada, sin duda tu Luxray es muy fuerte al ver que derroto sin problema a un Arcanine " Ash le dijo con ánimos, "Gracias Aaron significa mucho" Clemont le sonrió hasta que este fue empujado por Shauna quien moría de ganas de hablar con el

"Aaron tu batalla fue lo mejor que he visto, acabaste con ese Magmortar como si nada" Shauna le dijo sobre emocionada, Ash se sorprendió por el comentario y respondió un poco avergonzado, "Jeje ahh gracias Shauna"

"Si Aaron tu Heracross demostró ser mucho mas fuerte de lo normal, como soporto los Lanzallamas de ese Magmortar al ser tipo insecto?" Trovato le pregunto con mucha curiosidad

"Mi Heracross y yo hemos combatido juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, ha aprendido a resistir mas los ataques tipo fuego" Ash le respondió de forma sincera, "Wow que increíble , me muero de ganas de ver a tus otros pokemon" Bonnie le dijo con emoción a lo que Ash se rio hasta que puso de nuevo su mirada en Serena

"Hola mi lady" Ash le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia como un digno caballero, el gesto de Ash provoco un gran sonrojo a la hermosa rubia quien solo balbuceo de los nervios, "Ahh hola Aaron… que bueno verte"

Sin embargo no era la única nerviosa, Ash al igual que ella se sentía muy raro al estar cerca de ella, " _Rayos jamás me había sentido hacia de emocionado, será por que realmente es mas hermosa que una princesa vestida a si_?" Ash dijo dentro de su cabeza sin darse cuenta que ya se había quedado callado por un minuto entero mientras veía a Serena

"Ahh sucede algo Aaron?" Serena le pregunto muy nerviosa, Ash salió de su transe y le respondió "Perdone mi lady es solo que…. Me quede sin palabras al verla a los ojos", el comentario sorprendido a todos y sonrojo a Serena de manera extrema

" _Espera por que dije eso_ " Ash se dijo asi mismo dándose cuenta lo que le había dicho, nunca se había sentido así antes, las emociones eran desconocidas para el pero por otro lado le gusto mucho decírselo

"Ahh muchas gracias Aaron" Serena le respondió completamente avergonzada y roja, ella tampoco lo comprendía, sabia tan poco de el pero algo le resultaba muy familiar, como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes

Clemont un poco incomodo por la situación de los dos jóvenes decidió preguntarle algo diferente al caballero de armadura azul, "Oye Aaron que pokemon usaras para la siguiente ronda ?"

Ash volvió a salir de transe para responderle al rubio "No quiero arruinar la sorpresa pero es un pokemon muy rápido y letal" Ash respondió de manera segura y un poco amenazante

Los chicos querían preguntarle mas sobre ese pokemon pero fueron interrumpido por los altavoces del palacio, "Atención competidores la segunda ronda dará inicio en unos minutos por lo cual la primera batalla será entre el competidor Hunter y el competidor Aaron"

"Wow Aaron te toco primero de nuevo que casualidad" Dijo Bonnie muy ingenuamente, "Creo que es solo suerte, pero bueno me retiro para el combate" Ash le respondió de manera cordial

"Muy bien Aaron te deseamos mucha suerte en el combate" Clemont le dijo al igual que los demás, el caballero iba seguir su camino hasta que dio media vuelta y se Serena

"Usted me apoyara en el combate" Ash le pregunto a Serena mirándola fijamente, "Por supuesto que si Aaron" Serena respondió un poco sonrojada

"Entonces es seguro que no fallare" Ash le respondió con mucha determinación antes de ir a lugar del encuentro

"Vaya ese chico tiene la misma emoción que Ash no les parece" Tierno exclamo con curiosidad

Cuando Tierno menciono esto Serena cambio de expresión ahora lo único que pensaba era si su amado Ash se encontraba bien

* * *

Ash y Pikachu volvieron al campo de batalla deseos por volver a impresionar al publico y especialmente a Serena

"Muy bien amigo se que has esperado un combate por un buen tiempo pero ya al fin es hora" Ash le dijo al pokemon que se encontraba en su pokebola ya que ya hacia un largo tiempo desde su ultima batalla juntos

"Muy bien doncellas y caballeros empecemos los combates de la segunda ronda" Dijo el juez de los combates por lo que el publico aplaudió

"El combate será entre el misterioso caballero que nos impresiono en la primer combate, el caballero de armadura azul Aaron" Dijo el juez con gran emoción a lo que Ash respondió elevando su puño al aire, "Y el brutal guerrero llamado Hunter" el juez dijo presentando a su rival quien lanzo una amenazante mirada al azabache

"Tuviste mucha suerte en la primer ronda pero este no será el mismo caso" Hunter le dijo en tono burlón

Ash no le tomo importancia la amenaza y solo dijo, "Que los pokemon decidan eso" mientras le mostraba sus pokebola

Hunter respondió lanzando su pokebola al aire liberando a su pokemon "Bisharp destruye a este tonto", la pokebola libero al temible pokemon de las navajas quien agito ambos brazos con el fin de intimidar al azabache, "Bisharpp", debido a que era un pokemon de tipo acero este no necesitaba protección o armadura

"Con que un Bisharp, bueno mi pokemon es mucho mas que suficiente para vencerlo, sal ya Sceptile" Ash grito mientras liberaba a su siempre confiable Sceptile

El pokemon tipo hierba aterrizo en el campo de batalla listo para pelear, cuando observo a su rival este solo sonrió mientras mordía su vieja rama la cual conservaba desde que era un Treecko, "Scep sceptile"

"Wow usara un Sceptile un gran pokemon" Trovato exclamo con asombro mientras observaba a Sceptile quien usaba un casco y una coraza en su abdomen , "Mmm Sceptile es tipo hierba lo cual es ineficaz con pokemon tipo acero" Clemont dijo remarcando un punto importante

"Si pero recuerda que Heracross era tipo insecto y barrio el piso con ese Magmortar" Tierno le recordó a su amigo, "Jeje tranquilos muchachos es obvio que el ganara" Shauna dijo mientras se perdía viendo a su misterioso ídolo

"Muy bien guerreros comiesen en el combate" Dijo el juez comenzando el combate

"Muy bien empecemos la diversión Bisharp acabalo con Tijera X" Hunter le ordeno a su pokemon, las dagas en las manos de Bisharp se hicieron largas listas para atacar a Sceptile

Sin embargo Ash ni Sceptile no se movieron solo esperaron a que Bisharp lanzara el primer ataque, "Ahora Bisharp ataca" Hunter le ordeno, Bisharp lo obedeció y se lanzo hacia Sceptile para cortarlo pero justo antes de que el acertara su ataque, Sceptile ya no estaba ahí si no estaba atrás de Bisharp

"Pero que diablos " Hunter dijo con mucha confusión, "Que pasa Hunter no puedes seguir la velocidad de mi Sceptile" Ash le pregunto de forma burlona lo que enfureció mas a Hunter "Rrrr ya lo veras, sigue atacando Bisharp" Hunter le ordeno

Bisharp se lanzo de nuevo al ataque tratando de dañar a Sceptile con sus navajas, aunque Sceptile simplemente evadía sus ataques sin ningún esfuerzo, llendo de un lado a otro Sceptile evadía los ataques con gran facilidad

"Sceptile es hora de atacar usa Hojas navajas" Ash le ordeno, las hojas en los brazos de Sceptile se volvieron dos largas navajas de energía que contraatacaron la Tijera X de Bisharp, sin embargo el ataque de Sceptile era mucho mas fuerte que el de Bisharp `

por lo que el pokemon acero recibió mas daño

"No lo puedo creer" Dijo Hunter asustado por el poder Sceptile, "Esto apenas empieza, Sceptile atácalo con hojas navajas" Ash le ordeno, en menos de un parpadeo Sceptile empezó a cortar a Bisharp una y otra vez

"Diablos usa Tijera x ahora" Hunter le ordeno desesperado , Bisharp trato de contraatacar pero Sceptile volvió a esquivarlo saltando para después golpearlo con el árbol de su cola lo que mando volar a Bisharp varios metros lejos

"Wow no solo Sceptile es muy rápido también tiene un ataque demoledor" Clemont decía con asombro al ver el poder del pokemon , "Sin duda ese Aaron es el mejor entrenador" Shauna decía mientras miraba a su ídolo

"Demonios es muy poderoso, Bisharp ahora usa pulso umbrío" Hunter le ordeno cambiando su estrategia, Bisharp junto ambos brazos y después libero un rayo de energía oscura contra Sceptile

"Sceptile esquívalo y usa Pulso dragón" Ash le ordeno, Sceptile rápidamente salto para esquivar el ataque Bisharp para después lanzarle un rayo de energía en forma de dragon el cual lastimo a Bisharp

"Maldición sigue usando Pulso umbrío" Hunter le ordeno furioso, Bisharp se levanto y lanzo otro rayo de energía oscuro a Sceptile, "Sceptile contraataca con Hojas navajas" Ash le ordeno, Sceptile evadió el rayo de energía con facilidad y con gan velocidad asesto otra fuerte cuchillada a Bisharp que lo dejo tendido en el suelo

"No Bisharp usa Cabeza de acero" Hunter le grito a su pokemon, Bisharp con dificultad se levanto del suelo y se lanzo contra Bisharp mientras era envuelto un aura plateada

"Ja este chico no aprende, Sceptile esquívalo usando Excavar " Ash dijo rápidamente, Sceptile se lanzo al suelo cavando un profundo agujero que lo protegió del ataque de Bisharp

"Diablos ahora donde esta" Hunter dijo asustado mientras su pokemon buscaba desesperadamente a Sceptile, hasta que de la nada Sceptile salió de la tierra justo debajo de el dándole un puñetazo

"Sceptile acabemos con esto, primero usa Tormenta de hojas" Ash le grito, Sceptile rápidamente lanzo una poderosa ventisca de hoja que envolvió al ya debilitado Bisharp

"Pero que diablos" Hunter exclamo sin creer el poder de Sceptile, "Ahora entra al torbellino y usa Hojas navaja" Ash le ordeno sorprendiendo a todos, Sceptile no lo dudo ni un segundo y se lanzo dentro del torbellino que envolvía a Bisharp

Nadie pudo ver lo que pasaba en el torbellino pero cuando el torbellino de hojas se disipo ambos pokemon cayeron en extremos opuestos del campo, Sceptile estaba parado cruzado de brazos como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que Bisharp se encontraba completamente inconsciente

"Bisharp ya no puede continuar, los ganadores son Aaron y Sceptile" Dijo el refeere declarando a Ash el ganador del combate mientras todos los espectadores aplaudían por el gran combate

"Increíble Aaron volvió a ganar sin ningún problema" Tierno exclamo con emoción, "Vaya ese Sceptile es un pokemon muy lindo" Dijo Bonnie, "Al igual que el" Añadio Shauna

" _Vaya Aaron volvió a acabar con su rival, mm algo en su estilo de pelea me resulta muy familiar" Serena se preguntaba a si misma,_

" _Bien hecho Sceptile, no has perdido el toque" Ash le dijo orgulloso a su Sceptile quien estaba muy feliz de poder haber combatido con Ash de nuevo_

Por otro lado Hunter quien había sido completamente humillado por Ash ya que ni siquiera causar un rasguño a Sceptile se retiro sin decirle nada nadie, algo que al parecer a Ash no le sorprendió para nada

Aunque antes de retirarse del campo volvió a mirar al balcón donde Serena y sus amigos observaron el combate enfocándose en la hermosa rubia dando una pequeña reverencia a ella

"Vaya se me hace que su victoria la dedico para ti Serena" Clemont lo dijo riéndose, "Vaya creo que lo tienes a tus pies" Tierno comento a lo que Shauna grito desconsoladamente "Noooo, yo lo quería a mis pies"

Sin embargo ella no escucho nada de esto ya que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos _, "Quien es este chico, y por que me esta latiendo el corazón mas rápido"_ Ella pensaba mientras se sostenía su pecho

Mientras tanto Serena no fue el único que noto el gesto del caballero, "Quien se cree que es ese gusano tratando de robarse a mi chica, mm ya se las vera conmigo" Dijo un muy pero muy celoso Kalm

* * *

Después de la batalla de Ash las batallas transcurrieron rápidamente, los entrenadores mas fuertes se daban a conocer en el torneo pero no había ninguno que se acercara al nivel de Ash excepto uno. Ash se sorprendió mucho al ver a un entrenador que portaba una armadura negra quien había derrotado a sus oponentes sin recibir daños pero lo que mas le inquietaba era que poseía una piedra llave en uno de sus guantes, pero aun o había visto cual era el pokemon con la mega piedra

Los combates de la segunda ronda iban a terminar hasta que el ultimo combate se anuncio y era entre sus dos amigos, Clemont y Tierno

"Estoy seguro que este pelea será grandiosa" Trovato decía con mucha emoción, "Estoy seguro que mi hermanito va a ganar" Bonnie exclamaba muy feliz

"No lo se Bonnie, Tierno se m ha vuelto muy fuerte estas ultimas semanas" Shauna decía apoyando a su amigo, "Algo es seguro, ambos darán su mejor esfuerzo" Decía Serena pero fue interrumpida por alguien atrás de ellos, "Me permitirían observar el encuentro con ustedes el encuentro"

Cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron que era Aaron y su Pikachu

"Por su puesto que eres bienvenido Aaron por cierto tu combate estuvo increíble",Trovato dijo con adulación, "Si Aaron si que eres muy fuerte" Dijo Shauna sosteniéndole el brazo, "Ahh muchas gracias" Dijo Ash un poco incomodo antes de dirigirse a Serena

"Que te pareció el combate mi lady" Ash le dijo cordialmente a lo que Serena sonrio "No me decepcionaste eso es seguro" a lo que el se sonrojo

"Miren ya van a combatir" Bonnie dijo con mucha emoción

Ambos entrenadores se acercaron para darse la mano antes de iniciar su combate, "Demos lo mejor de nosotros amigo" Clemont le dijo a su amigo", "Por supuesto Clemont demos un gran espectáculo" Dijo Tierno mientras daba un paso de baile

"Muy bien caballeros den inicio al combate final de la segunda ronda, comiencen" Dijo el juez con mucha emoción

"Muy bien aquí vamos Quilladin" Dijo Clemont liberando a su pokemon quien estaba listo para combatir, "Quil quil" ( así es en este fic Chespin ya evoluciono"

"Muy bien Raichu que empiece el show" Tierno dijo liberando al raton eléctrico, "Rai rai"

"Que el combate inicie" el Refeere exclamo dando inicio a la batalla

"Muy Quilladin usa Misil aguja" Clemont le ordeno, Quilladin libero múltiples espinas de energía que iban directo a Raichu, "Raichu esquívalo" Tierno le ordeno, Raichu rápidamente esquivo el ataque de Quilladin, "Ahora usa golpe centrado" Tierno le ordeno, Raichu acertó un fuerte golpe a Quilladin

"Rayos, Quilladin usa Brazo pincho" Clemont le ordenó, Quilladin rápidamente contraataco a Raichu con un fuerte brazo picho que lo daño seriamente

"Raichu usa Impactrueno ahora" Tierno le ordeno, Raichu se levanto y lanzo una potente descarga eléctrica contra Quiladin. " Rápido Quilladin usa Desenrollar" Clemont le ordeno, Quilladin rápidamente se hizo bola rodando contra el ataque de Raichu pero la descarga eléctrica fue muy fuerte para Quilladin que cancelo su ataque

"No Quilladin" Clemont dijo muy preocupado, "Ahora usa Golpe centrado" Tierno le dijo, Raichu rápidamente golpeo fuertemente a Quilladin

"Vaya el Raichu de Tierno es muy fuerte" Trovato dijo sorprendido, "Oye Aaron por que no has evolucionado a tu Pikachu ?" Le pregunto Shauna

"Pikachu ya se ha enfrentado a muchos Raichu en el pasado y los ha derrotado, el no necesita evolucionar para ser mas fuerte" Ash dijo muy orgulloso a lo cual Pikachu se sonrojo un poco

"Veo que tu y Pikachu se quieren mucho" Serena le dijo con una gran sonrisa, "Pikachu y yo hemos sido amigos desde siempre" Ash le dijo acariciando a Pikachu,

Al ver la escena algo paso por su cabeza, "Vaya se parece mucho a Ash…. Mucho a el" Serena se decía a si mismo un poco ruborizada

"Quilladin debemos seguir, usa Brazo pincho" Clemont le ordeno, Quilladin se lanzo frenético mientras su brazo era cubierto de espinas

"Raichu intercéptalo con Golpe certero" Tierno le ordeno, Raichu se lanzo contra Quilladin y brazo pincho, ambos pokemon asestaron el golpe en la cara del otro sin embargo Quilladin se veía mas agotado que Raichu

"Raichu rápido usa Cola de hierro" Tierno le ordeno, Raichu rápidamente se levanto mientras que su larga cola era envuelta en una cubierta metálica, "Quilladin rápido esquívalo" Dijo Clemont nerviosamente, sin embargo Quilladin aun seguía aturdido por el ultimo ataque de Raichu por lo cual no pudo esquivar la Cola hierro de su oponente, "Quill" El pokemon hierba grito de dolor al sentir la navaja metálica impactar su cuerpo cayendo al suelo

"Oh no Quilladin" Clemont exclamo en horror al ver a su pokemon en el suelo, "Oh no callo" Trovato exclamo asombrado, "Oh no hermano" Bonnie dijo muy preocupada

"Creo que Tierno va ser el ganador" Decida Serena al ver el estado de Quilladin pero esta fue corregida por Ash, "No tan rápido, miren a Quilladin"

El grupo observaba como Quilladin se levantaba del suelo poco a poco mientras era rodeado por un aura verde, "Quilladin que te sucede" Clemont decía sin comprender lo que pasaba

"Quilladinnnnn" El pokemon hierba rugía con fuerza listo para pelear, "Chicos que le pasa a Quilladin" Bonnie pregunto muy confundida

"Quilladin esta usando su habilidad, espesura" Le respondió Ash, "Espesura?, que hace esa habilidad Aaron?" Serena le preguntaba con curiosidad

"Espesura es una habilidad poderosa la cual multiplica el poder de ataque de un pokemon tipo hierba si este se encuentra muy débil" Ash les explico mientras recordaba como su Grovyle y Grotle usaron esta habilidad para derrotar a sus rivales

"Raichu hay que acabar esto usa Impactrueno" Tierno le ordeno, Raichu lanzo otra potente descarga eléctrica contra Quilladin, "Quilladin esquívalo y después usa Misil aguja" Clemont le ordeno, Quilladin salto rápidamente esquivando su ataque para después liberar una ráfaga de agujas que dañaron mucho a Raichu

"Ahora usa Desenrollar" Clemont exclamo, Quilladin con mucha fuerza embistió al Raichu de Tierno sin que este pudiera evitarlo, "Oh no Raichu" Exclamo el ahora temoroso Tierno

"Muy bien ahora usa Brazo pincho" Clemont le ordeno, Quilladin se lanzo contra Raichu mientras su brazo era cubierto por espinas todavía mas grandes, "Raichu vamos usa Golpe centrado" Tierno le ordeno, Raichu a pesar de sus heridas se levanto para hacerle frente a Quilladin

Ambos ataques colisionaron gran fuerza creando un destello de energía, todos miraron asombrados al ver la tenacidad de ambos pokemon, incluso Ash quedo perplejo al ver el espíritu de combate de ambos pokemon ya que nunca pensó que el pequeño y glotón Chespin se volviera tan determinado a ganar

Sin embargo a pesar de su determinación, Quilladin quien ya estaba debilitado por el daño de la batalla perdió terreno y fue victima del poder de ambos ataques

"Quilladiinn"Clemont grito al ver a su fiel compañero caer rendido al suelo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por matenerse en pie el pokemon tipo hierba no se levanto mas

"Quilladin ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Raichu y Tierno" Declaro el juez haciendo que todo el publico aplaudiera por la victoria de Raichu

"Siii lo logramos amigo" Dijo Tierno lleno de felicidad mientras este abrazado a su muy cansado Raichu. Mientras que Clemont acariciaba y consolaba a su herido Quilladin

"No te preocupes Quilladin, lo hiciste excelente" Clemont le decía a su pokemon quien se encontraba muy triste por haber perdido el encuentro

"Estoy seguro que la próxima vez los venceremos, ya que nos volveremos muy fuertes" Clemont le dijo con mucho orgullo lo que animo a su pokemon quien regreso momentos después a su pokebola

Tierno regreso a su Raichu a su pokebola antes de acercarse a Clemont y decirle "Clemont est batalla fue magnifica , muchas gracias" a lo que el respondió muy emocionado "No gracias a ti Tierno sin duda nos volveremos mas fuertes la próxima y ganaremos"

Ambos se dieron la mano y se retiraron del campo de batalla mientras la gente les aplaudía, "Muy bien damas y caballeros damos concluidas las eliminatorias y pasamos a los cuartos de final, pero antes tendremos un receso de una hora, disfruten las maravillas que ofrece el palacio perfume" Dijo el conde Versalles mientras las personas se retiraban de la arena

* * *

Ambos chicos se reunieon con sus amigos quienes estaban muy orgullosos de ellos, "Chicos su batalla fue increíble" Shaun les dijo con muvha emoción, "Si estuvo muy reñida" Trovato añadió

"Jeje si pero Tierno fue el mejor al final" Clemont les dijo riéndose, "Tal vez hermano pero Quilladin si que se ha vuelto muy fuerte" Bonnie exclamo mientras abrazaba a su hermano "Debo decir que sus pokemon son unos de los mas increíbles que he visto" Ash exclamo sorprendiendo a todos, "Deberás lo crees Aaron" Clemont le pregunto con asombro

"Es cierto, ambos demostraron una fuerte determinación y una gran deseo por ganar , eso no se encuentra en muchos pokemon a pesar de su nivel o tamaño "Ash les dijo con emoción mientras Pikachu lo apoyaba "Pika pikaa"

"Jeje muchas gracias Aaron significa mucho viniendo de un entrenador de tu nivel" Tierno dijo muy alagado mientras todos reian

"Bueno chicos tenemos una hora, que quieren hacer" Bonnie les pregunto a todos, "Pues a mi me gustaría buscar algo de comer tantas batallas me dieron hambre" Tierno dijo sonrojado, "Jeje a mi también , vamos al palacio donde hay comida" Clemont les propuso a lo que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo

"Aaron quieres venir con nosotros?" Serena le pregunto al caballero con un sonrojo en su rostro, Ash se moría de hambre sin embargo sabia que delataría su identidad si se quitaba su casco, además el tenia otra idea, " _Vaya no se porque pero quiero hacer esto" se decía así mismo_

"Me gustaría mucho sin embargo creo que me gustaría mas pasear por los tan bellos jardines del palacio, es bien conocido que son únicos en la región" Ash exclamo con seguridad algo que por lo menos Pikachu encontraba en imposible ya que sabia quien era realmente y su loco apetito

"Oh esta bien Aaron" Serena dijo decepcionada, sin embargo Ash la tomo suavemente del brazo sorprendiéndola, "Quería saber si me podría acompañar por los jardines .. lady Serena" El misterioso caballero le pregunto a la rubia con mucha seguridad y tacto

Serena quedo sin palabras, realmente no esperaba una invitación como esta, ya que en su cabeza los jardines del palacio eran un lugar super romántico, "Ahh claro Aaron… me gustaría mucho" Serena le respondió muy pero muy sonrojada

Aunque no podía verlo por el casco que usaba, Ash tenia una gran sonrisa por aceptar su invitación, "Me permite" Ash le dijo ofreciendo su brazo para que se sostuviera

Serena quedo derretida al ver el gesto del azabache, no espero encontrar tanta caballerosidad de Aaron algo que era raro hoy en dia y aunque no quería aceptarlo era algo que quería que Ash tuviera

"Nos vemos después chicos" Serena le decía a sus amigos mientras sostenía el brazo del caballero azul y se dirigían al hermoso jardín del palacio

Todos quedaron perplejos al ver esto, sin duda no esperaban que Aaron se interesara tanto en Serena lo que hizo que Shauna se deprimiera y por alguna razón que Bonnie se preocupara

"Serena…. Pero que hay de Ash" Era lo único que pensaba Bonnie alver que Serena se estaba enamorando de "Aaron"

 **Bueno es todo por ahora chicos, decidí hacer mas capítulos del fic, por lo que serán mas cortos, perdonen si he tardado en actualizar los fics, peo el tiempo se va volando y luego uno se le olvida continuarlos, creo que todos los que escriben fics me entienden**

 **Posdata.- cualquier comentario o idea para el fic es bienvenida**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo, gracias por esperar y por comentar sobre el desarrollo de la historia, recuerden que cualquier idea que quieran aportar es bienvenida, bueno disfrútenlo**

Después de haber concluido la segunda ronda eliminatoria Ash decidió invitar a la hermosa Serena a dar un paseo por los tan populares y hermosos jardines del palacio Perfume. Al ver este gesto tan amable y dulce Serena no pudo decir que no y acompaño al caballero de armadura azul el cual cada vez mas conquistaba a la rubia.

Ambos caminaban lentamente mientras contemplaban las maravillosas flores y arreglos que tenia el jardín del duque de Versalles. Sin duda los hermosos arreglos de flores y el canto de los pokemon tipo insecto y volador que habitaban por ahí creaban una atmosfera calmada y romántica, Pikachu decidió pasear por su cuenta ya que quería darle privacidad a su entrenador quien cada momento le sorprendía mas

"Este jardín es bellísimo, no lo crees?" Serena le comentaba a su acompañante "Aaron", "Sin duda lo es, los arreglos que tiene el jardín son únicos" Dijo Ash aquel cual había quedado impresionado por la forma del jardín el cual se asemejaba a diferentes pokemon como el legendario Entei

"Gracias por haberme invitado a verlo, sin duda es un lugar muy especial" Decía Serena mientras agarraba el brazo del caballero con mas fuerza, Ash al notar esto se sonrojo bastanta, _"Wow esto… se siente bien"_

Ambos siguieron paseando por el jardín por varios minutos hasta que dos estatuas les llamaron la atención

"Wow jamás había visto esos pokemon, son hermosos" Exclamo Serena al ver las estatuas de dos pokemon muy grandes los cuales lucían muy fuertes

"Esos son los dragones legendarios de la región Unova" Le comento Ash quien ya tenia mucho conocimiento de ellos debido a su encuentro pasado con ellos, "Wow tu los conoces Aaron?" Serena le preguntaba muy emocionada

"Asi es este es Zekrom el pokemon relámpago negro, el cual es conocido en la región Unova como el protector de los ideales y de la pasión" Ash le explico a Serena, "Que increíble Aaron y como se llama aquel ¿" Serena le pregunto

"Este se llama Reshiram el pokemon fulgor blanco, este se le conoce como el buscador de la verdad y la serenidad" Ash le respondió asombrando a la rubia, "Wow son muy hermosos" Ella exclamo mientras admiraba las dos grandes estatuas

"Ambos pokemon conforman el trio Tao, el cual se cree que hace mucho tiempo formaban un solo pokemon el cual se conoce como el dragón del destino, sin embargo esa es solo una leyenda" Ash le explicaba a Serena mientras recordaba lo emocionante que fue encontrarse con ambos pokemon

"Eso es increíble Aaron, pero oye tu dijiste que estos conforman un trio, ¿Quien es el tercer pokemon?" Serena le pregunto con mucha curiosidad , "Bueno es un pokemon que nadie ha visto aun, así que no lo se" Ash le respondió un poco incomodo recordando que prometió que no le revelaría nada a nadie sobre Kyurem

"Jeje se nota que sabes mucho de esa región, has ido allá Aaron?" Serena le pregunto ya que estaba muy interesada del pasado del caballero, "Si ya viaje por Unova al igual que muchas regiones como Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh" Ash le respondió

"Vaya si que has viajado por muchos lados"Serena le decía cautivada por lo que le decía el caballero de armadura azul, "Jeje para mi la aventura lo es todo" Ash le dijo con un tono muy confiado

"Entonces de donde eres Aaron? " Serena le pregunto con curiosidad, esta pregunta tomo desprevenido al azabache, el sabia que si decía que venia de pueblo Paleta ella podría descubrir su identidad asi que decidio decirle un lugar que ella no conozca

"Bueno pues yo vengo….. de la isla Shamuti" El azabache respondió rápidamente, "La isla Shamuti? Jamas había oído de ese lugar" le respondió Serena muy confundida

"No te culpo, la isla Shamuti es una isla pequeña en el archipiélago naranja cerca de la región Kanto" Ash le comento a Serena mientras recordaba como fue esa aventura con el pokemon legendario Lugia la cual por poco destruye el equilibrio del mundo

"Entonces ahí fue donde empezaste tu aventura pokemon" Le dijo Serena, "Asi es ahí comencé mi aventura junto a mi Pikachu que fue mi primer pokemon" Ash le respondió sin darse cuenta de que había dicho algo muy comprometedor

"Deberás que curioso, mi amigo Ash empezó también su aventura con su Pikachu" Serena dijo muy extrañada, al oír esto Ash entro en pánico de nuevo " Ahh vaya que casualidad"

"Si se parece mucho a ti, estoy seguro que se llevarían muy bien" Dijo Serena muy contenta sin saber de que se traba de la misma persona, Ash trato de recobrar la calma cambiando de tema, "Jeje probablemente, pero ahora hablemos de ti Serena, es bien sabido que eres pokemon performer"

"Oh habias escuchado de mi Aaron" Serena le dijo un poco apenada, "Si, tuve la fortuna de observar uno de tus performance asi un tiempo, sin embargo no sabia tu nombre" Ash le dijo lo que sorprendio a la rubia

"Wow enserio…. Y que te pareció?" Serena le pregunto muy apenada, "Lo hiciste increíble, tus pokemon actuaron magnifico ….y te veías sumamente hermosa" Le respondió Ash quien se dejo llevar por el momento sin darse cuenta

La respuesta del caballero dejo extremadamente sonrojada a Serena," Enserio lo crees Aaron" le dijo una muy sonrojada Serena, Ash noto esto y sonrió mucho al verla con tanta ternura asi que hizo algo que no pensó que haría, se acerco mucho a ella, la tomo de las manos y dijo

"En mi vida he viajado por muchas partes , he visto cosas y lugares hermosos, pero jamás había visto algo tan bello como tu actuación, sin duda me dejo sin palabras mi lady" Y sin pensarlo Ash tomo la mano de la joven y levanto un poco su casco para poder besarle la mano

Serena quedo congelada mientras el caballero besaba gentilmente su mano, jamás había sido alagada de tal manera en su vida , ni siquiera por Ash, " _Este chico es…. Perfecto"_ pensaba la rubia quien estaba mas que cautivada

Ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro mientras el viento soplaba en le jardín, la atmosfera era perfecta, tanto como Ash y Serena no comprendían el sentimiento que los invadía, era algo muy cálido

"Que me esta pasando… será que me estoy enamorando de el" se decía a si misma la muy confundida rubia, mientras que Ash todavía estaba mas confundido " Que es esto que me quema, por que me estoy sintiendo tan …. Bien"

Ambos quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro y sin saberlo ambos se acercaron mas y mas hasta al punto de que Serena levantaba un poco el casco de Ash algo que el no detuvo al estar sumergido en el momento….. hasta que algo los interrumpió

"Atención concursantes del torneo, retomaremos los combates en diez minutos, por favor de reportarse en la arena" Decía uno de los organizadores del torneo que hablaba por los altavoces del lugar

Ambos salieron del transe en el que estaban y se alejaron muy apenados por lo que casi hacen, " Ahh bueno creo que deberíamos volver… no puedo llegar tarde a mi combate" le dijo un muy sonrojado y alterado Ash

"Ahh si creo que es lo mejor Aaron" le dijo una extremadamente apenada Serena quien cubria su rostro por su gran sonrojo, realmente estaba muy confundida, ya que sentía que quería un beso de "Aaron"

"Gracias por haberme acompañado mi lady" le dijo Ash mientras hacia una reverencia a Serena, ella solio rio dulcemente al verlo, "Claro Aaron, me encanto, te deseo mucha suerte en tu combate Aaron" Serena le dijo tiernamente antes de retirarse al lugar donde sus amigos se encontraban

Mientras que Ash se quedo parado viéndola como se iba, "Realmente será que me …. Estoy enamorando de ella" el caballero penaba mientras la veía con ojos de amor y sin darse cuenta por un corto momento sus ojos se tornaron de color azul y su corazón empezó a arder

Ash quedo sorprendido al sentir esa clase de sensación y muy confundido dijo, "Pero que fue eso", jamás se había sentido de esa manera sintió mucho … calor, "Bueno no es importante, debo ir a la arena" El dijo mientras iba hacia el estadio para la siguiente pelea

* * *

El descanso que tuvieron los entrenadores termino rápidamente y al igual que todo el publico se colocaron en sus lugares respectivos

El grupo de encontraba en su balcón ansiosos por ver los combates aunque ellos se preguntaban por que no había regresado Serena

"Cielos cuanto pueden tardar esos dos" Se preguntaba Clemont mientras todos esperaban el regreso de la rubia y el caballero

"Jeje es muy obvio que ambos se agradan mucho" Shauna dijo de manera picara," Bueno es que ese Aaron si que sabe como interesarle a las chicas" Tierno exclamo algo envidioso

Mientras ellos comentaban sobre Aaron y Serena, Bonnie quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos , _"Mmm esto algo malo, creo que Serena se esta enamorando mucho de Aaron, bueno entiendo que el es un amable y caballeroso chico, algo que debería tomar en cuenta mi hermano por cierto…. Pero será que ella cambie a Ash por el"_

Sin embargo no le dio tiempo de razonarlo ya que Serena ya había vuelto de su paseo en el jardín del palacio

"Hola chicos los siento por la demora" Serena les dijo un poco apenada, "Jeje no te preocupes Serena como estuvo el paseo con Aaron" Le pregunto Clemont

Serena primero miro al piso muy sonrojada antes de contestar dulcemente, "Fantástico", todos miraron con felicidad a la chica ya que se veía que "Aaron" la hacia sentir muy feliz

"Jeje se nota que lo tienes mas que embobado amiga" Shauna le comento dándole un guiño, "Pero Shauna no que te gustaba el" Serena dijo con sorpresa al ver la actitud de su amiga

"Jeje si se me hace muy guapo pero veo que no tiene caso competir contra ti, lo tienes en comiendo en la palma de tu mano" Shauna le explico, "jeje gracias Shauna" Respondió tímidamente la rubia

" _Creo que esta es mi oportunidad para aclarar mis dudas"_ Pensaba Bonnie quien ya se había puesto de lado de Serena, "Oye Serena podemos hablar… en privado" ,"Ahh claro Bonnie" Le respondió Serena muy extrañada por la propuesta

Ambas chicas se alejaron un poco del balcón para poder hablar de manera segura, "Escucha Serena te tengo que hacer una pregunta muy importante" Bonnie le dijo con mucha seriedad

"Ahh claro Bonnie que necesitas saber" Serena le respondió un poco nerviosa por la repentina actitud de la pequeña, Bonnie tomo un respiro antes de hacerle la pregunta "Serena … acaso te estas enamorando de Aaron?"

Serena quedo pasmada al oir la pregunta de la pequeña, sin duda sabia que Bonnie ya conocía mucho sobre el enamoramiento de las personas a pesar de ser tan joven, pero en realidad Serena no sabia si estaba enamorada de este misterioso caballero

"Mira Bonnie la verdad es que … no lo se" Serena le respondió preocupada, "No te entiendo Serena, que sientes por el" Bonnie le insistió, "Es que no lo se Bonnie, hay algo de el que me cautiva, quizás sea su fuerte voz, su cálida mirada o esa pasión encendida…. Me cautiva" Serena respondió mientras su corazón latía al decir lo que le encantaba del caballero azul

Bonnie solo miraba con desdén a Serena sabiendo que quizás ya alla tomado su elección, "Pero Serena… que hay de Ash" le dijo con una voz quebradiza

Al oir esto la mente de Serena quedo helada, los sentimientos de amor que sentía se transformaron en culpa, ella había jurado su corazón a su primera ilusión quien era Ash ketchum, el chico que la inspiraba cada día y que la hacia sentir especial. Sin embargo había algo que le amargan esos pensamientos y era la duda

La duda de que si el la consideraba mas que una buena amiga, esa duda atormentaba mucho Serena, ya que ella estaba dispuesta a dar todo por el azabache a pesar que el quizás no

"Mira Serena se que tu siempre has amado Ash, desde el inicio de nuestro he visto como lo miras, como lo alientas y como has demostrado tu amor por el, entiendo que el muy pero muy despistado…. Pero no lo olvides" Bonnie le decía a Serena quien tenia una mirada perdida

Ella sabia que la rubia tenia razón , ella amaba con todas sus fuerzas al azabache, pero la aparición de este misterioso caballero la ha puesto en duda, ya que para ella Aaron es todo lo que desearía que Ash tuviera

"Mira Bonnie no puedo dar una respuesta ahora… tengo que pesarlo" Serena le respondió con un suspiro, la pequeña rubia acepto su respuesta sabiendo que tampoco ella podía obligarla a decidirse al momento, "Esta bien Serena, se que tomaras la decisión que te haga feliz , vamos tenemos que volver al palco" Bonnie le dijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su palco seguida por Serena quien estaba mas indecisa que nunca

* * *

La gran multitud aclamaba con regocijo la continuación del torneo, los primeros combates de los cuarto de final fueron muy emocionantes en especial el de Tierno quien combatió a un poderoso Ursaring con su nuevo y evolucionado Crawdaunt

"Ursaring usa Cuchillada" El entrenador llamado Owen le ordeno a su pokemon, Ursaring rugió con fuerza antes de abalanzarse cotra el pokemon de tierno

"Crawdaunt esquívalo y usa tajo umbrío" Tierno le ordeno, Crawdaunt con rapidez esquivo el ataque de Ursaring para después arañarlo con un fuerte tajo umbrío

"Ursaaaa" El pokemon oso gritaba de dolor, "No Ursaring" Exclamo con horro su entrenador

"Crawdaunt acabémoslo ahora, usa martillazo" Tierno le ordeno, Crawdaunt volvió a conestra un fuerte golpe contra Ursaring, "Ahora acabalo con Hiper rayo" Tierno exclamo, el pokemon cangrejo disparo un potente rayo de energía contra el ya herido Ursaring

"Ursaaaa" Grito de dolor Ursaring antes de caer tendido en suelo inconsciente

"Ursaring no puede continuar, el ganador el Tierno y Crauwdant" declaro el refeere llevando a Tierno a las semifinales del torneo

"Genial ya casi lo logramos" Dijo Tierno quien celebraba junto a su Crawdaunt

"Genial Tierno ya paso a las semifinales" Shauna dijo con alegría, "Asi es creo que el podría ganar el torneo" Trevor exclamo sin embargo este fue interrumpido por Clemont "Tal vez el gano pero cada vez mas se acerca que pelee con Aaron"

"En eso tienes razón hermano, sin duda Aaron tiene pokemon muy fuertes" Bonnie exclamo, "Miren ya escogieron el siguiente combate" Serena les dijo mientras miraban la gran pantalla

La pantalla mostro los rostros de los siguientes retadores, quienes eran nada mas que "Aaron" y un entrenador llamado Ryan

"Hablando de Aaron, su combate será el siguiente " Clemont exclamo con emoción, "Wow me muero por ver que pokemon usara esta vez" Trevor dijo con la misma emoción mientras que Serena solo pensaba en el misterioso caballero

Ash y Pikachu volvieron al campo de batalla listos para demostrar el poder que poseían el y sus pokemon

"Damas y caballeros concluyamos los cuartos de final con la batalla entre el poderoso Aaron y el brutal Ryan" Exclamo el juez llenando de emoción a todos en el estadio

"No creas que lo tendrás tan fácil como los perdedores que venciste" Ryan lo amenazo mientras sacaba su pokebola a lo que Ash no impresiono para nada

"Por que siento que atraigo a los patanes bocones" Se dijo asi mismo el azabache mientras sacaba su pokebola, " _Hace mucho que combatimos viejo amigo , peros se que te has vuelto mas fuerte que nunca"_ Ash pensaba mientras miraba su pokebola

"Muy bien competidores saquen a sus pokemon" El refeere le dijo a ambos, "Muy bien Braviary acabemos con esto" Exclamo Ryan liberando a la feroz ave pokemon

"Vaya no puedo creer la suerte que tengo , este Braviary es perfecto oponente para el pokemon que voy a usar" Ash le dijo con una gran sonrisa, "Vamos viejo amigo, conquista el cielo… Pidgeot"

De la pokebola salió una poderosa ave de color oro, la cual extendió sus magnificas alas revelando un fuerte resplandor que asombro a todos en el estadio, "Pidgeooot"

Al ver a la majestuosa ave todos quedaron estupefactos por sus color dorado, ya que muchos sabían que los Pidgeot eran de color crema

"Wow cual es ese pokemon hermano?" Bonnie le pregunto con mucha curiosidad, "Ese es un Pidgeot , un pokemon muy fuerte pero…. Este luce muy diferente" Clemont dijo confundido

"Tiene razón Clemont, miren la imagen del pokedex" le dijo Shauna mientras mostraba su pokedex, en el cual había una imagen de un Pidgeot normal

"Esperen el Pidgeot de el es de color dorado y es todavía mas grande que el de la imagen" Dijo Serena muy sorprendida ( Quise que el Pidgeot de Ash fuera vario color)

"Pidgeot se que tiene poco tiempo que volviste a mi pero se que ganaremos este combate" Ash le dijo a Pidgeot quien extendió su alas para intimidar a su rival

"Muy bien guerreros que la batalla comience" Grito el refeere comenzando la batalla

"Braviary elévate" Ryan le dijo a su pokemon quien se elevo en e aire, "Pidgeot es hora de surcar los cielos" Ash le dijo al ave alada quien se elevo a gran velocidad

Ambos pokemon se veían fijamente mientras volaban solamente esperando a que su entrenador les diera la orden

"Usa As aéreo Braviary" Ryen le dijo a su pokemon, Braviary se lanzo contra Pidgeot mientras era envuelto en una aura clara

"Pidgeot distráelo con remolino" Ash le ordeno a Pidgeot quien agito sus alas creado una fuerte ventisca de viento que dejo a Braviary aturdido

"Ahora usa Ala de acero" Ash el ordeno , Pidgeot rápidamente se abalanzo contra Braviary mientras sus alas eran cubiertas con metal, "Pidgeooot"

"Braviary esquivalo rápido" Ryan grito desesperado pero fue demasiado tarde, Pidgeot había golpeado a Braviary con su fuerte a la de acero

"Tu Braviary tiene un poder de ataque fuerte pero es muy lento y débil a comparación de mi Pidgeot" Ash exclamo con furor mientras su Pidgeot extendía sus doradas alas

"Eso crees, Braviary usa Garra brutal" Ryan le ordeno furioso, Braviary se recupero del ataque anterior y se lanzo contra Pidgeot mientra que las garras de sus patas se alargaban

"Pidgeot esquívalo y usa As aéreo" Ash le ordeno rápidamente, Pidgeot se abalanzo contra el ataque de Braviary pero justo antes de que hicieran contacto Pidgeot se desvió evitando su ataque con gran velocidad

"No puede ser" Dijo Ryan completamente sorprendido por la velocidad de Pidgeot, "Ahora Pidgeot ataca" Grito Ash mientras Pidgeot conectaba un fuerte As aéreo a Braviary por la espalda

"Pidgeot no te detengas sigue atacando" Ash le ordeno, Pidgeot ataco sin para a Bravairy con múltiples As aéreos,

De un lado a otro Braviary era atacado por Pidgeot no lo deja ni siquiera aletear por lo que le costaba mucho mantenerse en el aire

"Increible no solo el Pidgeot de Aaron luce diferente sino que es muy muy veloz" Dijo Tierno quien ya había regresado de sus combate

"Sin duda lo ha entrenado para que tuviera una velocidad" Aseguro Clemont, " Sin duda Aaaron ganara este combate" Bonnie dijo con mucha emoción

"Vamos Braviary no quedes como un debilucho, usa As aéreo" Ryan le dijo a su pokemon, Braviary recupero un poc de energía y se lanzo de nuevo contra Pidgeot

"Este chico nunca aprende, Pidgeot combina As aéreo con Ala de acero" Le ordeno Ash, Pidgeot combino ambos ataques causando un gran resplandor de luz que dejo ciego por un momento a Braviary quien recibió un poderosos ataque combinado que lo dejo mal herido

"Pero como fue que paso eso" Ryan dijo muy frustrado hasta que su pregunta fue respondida inmediatamente por Ash, "Como lo puedes ver mi Pidgeot es de color dorado, no crees que no tomaríamos ventaja del resplandor natural de sus plumas"

"Esto aun no acaba me oyes" Ryan le grito con furia a Ash, "Sabes yo creo que te equivocas, Pidgeot acabemos con esto usa Ataque celestial"

Pidgeot se elevo mas alto al punto donde el sol lo cubría completamente mientras este acumulaba energía para su ataque final, "Ja tonto esta es nuestra oportunidad, Braviary usa Super poder" Ryan le ordeno

Braviary uso lo ultimo de sus energías para lanzarse contra Pidgeot mientras era rodeado por energía color naranja

"Oh no Pidgeot no puede atacar mientras carga el Ataque celestial" Clemont dijo con preocupación, "Diablos eso puede ser grave" Tierno añadió

Serena miraba preocupada a Pidgeot mientras esta muy cerca del ataque de Braviary _"Vamos Aaron tu puedes vencerlo"_

Braviary ya estaba muy cerca de Pidgeot quien no se movía en lo absoluto ya que estaba esperando a su entrenador a que diera la orden hasta que finalmente la dio, "Pidgeot acabalo con Ataque celestial"

El cuerpo de Pidgeot se convirtió en un gigante fénix de energía que cuando impacto con el Super poder Braviary simplemente le regreso su ataque, "NO PUEDE SER" Dijo Ryan muy asustado

PIdgeot siguió a atacando a Braviary con el poderoso fénix de energía hasta que finalmente lo hizo impactar contra el suelo lo que provoco una fuerte explosión que lleno de polvo el campo de batalla

Cuando el estadio se aclaro se podía ver a Pidgeot volando sobre el campo de batalla sin ningún rasguño mientras que el Braviary de Ryan estaba inconsciente en el suelo

"Braviary ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Aaron y su Pidgeot" Anuncio el refeere haciendo que todo el publico aclamara a los ganadores

"No puede ser como perdiii" Sollozaba Ryan quien se tiro al piso para hacer un berrinche mientras que Ash estaba felicitando a su fiel compañero Pidgeot

"Pidgeot … creeme que esta batalla es una de las mas importantes para mi, ya que al fin volvimos a estar juntos viejo amigo" Ash le dijo a su fiel pokemon mientras sostenía la cabeza del ave, Pidgeot quedo muy conmovido y puso lomo en el hombro de su entrenador haciendo la ilusión de un abrazo

Todos suspiraron al ver la hermosa escena entre el entrenador y su fiel pokemon ya que era muy raro ver esa clase de afecto

"Vaya pero que lindo"Bonnie dijo con mucha ternura, "Cielos no puedo creer que esa poderosa bestia se amansara por el abrazo de Aaron" Tierno dijo muy sorprendido

"Se nota que Aaron no solo es un gran entrenador también un gran criador " Shauna dijo con una sonrisa mientras Serena veía con ternura al caballero de armadura azul mientras se retiraba junto a sus dos pokemon

El conde de Versalles al concluir el combate se levanto de su asiento y dio un anuncio "Damos por concluido los cuartos de final y pronto comenzaremos las semifinales del torneo", el publico enloqueció al ver que los mejores cuatro competidores del torne se enfrentarían muy pronto

"Genial ya va ser la semifinal" Trevor dijo emocionado, " Sin duda los combates decidirán quienes son los dos mas fuertes" Añadió Clemont

"Rayos creo que me tocara pelear contra Aaron o ese chico de la armadura negra quien derroto a sus oponentes tan rápido como Aaron" Exclamo Tierno con una gota de sudor en su frente

"Jeje tranquilo sabemos que lo harás muy bien" Shauna le dijo a su ya muy nervioso amigo, "Oh no Serena" Shauna le pregunto a la rubia , pero justo antes de que contestara alguien atrás de ella le cubrió ambos ojos

Al ver la acción Serena se lleno de alegría pensando que era "Aaron" pero rápidamente dedujo que no pudo regresar tan rápido y al escuchar la voz de quien estaba atrás de ella su humor cambio, "Estoy mas que seguro que me estabas esperando querida mía"

Rápidamente Serena se volteo para ver que era en realidad Kalm el que se encontraba atrás de ella, "Oh ..hola Kalm" Serena dijo un poco incomoda, "Veo que han disfrutado todos de los combates ?" Kalm les pregunto a todos

"Claro que si han sido super emocionantes" Bonnie exclamo muy animada, "Si en especial los de Aaron, si que limpio el piso con sus oponentes" Trevor dijo con la misma alegría, Sin embargo la opinión de Kalm era muy diferente

"Jaja esos combates no fueron mas que una distracción, ninguno se compara a los maravillosos combates que he dado en esta arena, ni siquiera los de esos dichoso Aaron" Kalm exclamo muy irrespetuosamente lo cual fastidio mucho a Serena y a sus amigos

"Bueno y que hay de nuestros combates, te parecieron aburridos" Tierno le pregunto muy irritado por su comentario anterior, "Bueno creo que deben saber bien que su nivel esta por un poco mas encima del promedio pero nada espectacular" Kalm dijo sin ninguna culpa lo que molesto mas al grupo

"Kalm no creo que deberías decir cosas tan groseras, además los combates en especial han sido increíbles" Serena le dijo muy firme pero al parecer al hijo del conde no le importo su comentario, "Oh Serena pero que ingenua, sin duda nunca has visto alguien con verdadera habilidad" Kalm exclamo enfadando realmente a Serena

"Y que dices de Aaron? Ya llego a la semifinal sin sufrir un rasguño" Serena le dijo muy bruscamente algo que sorprendió a sus amigos, "Bueno el si que ha tenido suerte pero nada mas" Kalm le respondió como si fuera algo tan natural

Serena le iba a volver a responder pero se quedo muda al ver quien se encontraba ahora atrás de el, Kalm quedo sorprendido al ver el cambio en la expresión de Serena hasta que sintió que alguien estaba atrás de el y cuando volteo pudo ver que era nada mas y nada menos que el caballero de armadura azul

"Es de muy cobardes hablar a espaldas de alguien " Ash le dijo con un tono frio y amenazante, Kalm al ver al imponente caballero su expresión cambio de burla a la una de temor pero este trato de ocultarla

"Disculpa ha acaso ha tenido las agallas de llamarme cobarde, al actual guardián de Kalos" Kalm le reprocho al caballero quien no le importo en lo mas mínimo, " Los títulos no demuestran la habilidad de uno en combate" Le respondió Ash quien se notaba cada vez mas molesto por la actitud de Kalm

"Como sea, esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí" Kalm le dijo dándole la espalda, " Vine para confirmar que la hermosa Serena será mi pareja para el baile de esta noche" Kalm exclamo sosteniendo la mano de la rubia algo sorprendió a todos y lleno de ira al caballero

Serena no podía creer el egocentrismo del hijo del duque, es como si todo el enojo que le había mostrado cuando había de sus amigos lo hubiera ignorado asi que rápidamente soltó la mano de Kalm y le respondió "Después de como hablaste de mis amigos veo como realmente eres así que no seré tu pareja"

La respuesta no le gusto nada al hijo del conde cambiando su actitud altanera a una enojada, "Como te atreves a rechazar al guardián de Kalos, tu no eres mas que una chica de clase baja que no merece alguien como yo" Kalm le respondió de manera muy grosera que hirió a la rubia pero toda la situación empeoro cuando Kalm parecía que estaba por bofetearla

Clemont y Tierno estaban por detener a Kalm pero en cuestión de segundos, Ash ya les había adelantado quien tomo a Kalm por su espalda y lo azoto contra unos de ls pilares del palco para después levantarlo del suelo con una mano

Kalm veía con horror como el fuerte caballero lo veía con una mirada de odio e ira, mientras que Ash había perdido su juicio al ver lo que el estaba a punto de hacerle a su amada, "Escúchame bien sabandija jamás voy a permitir que le vuelvas a faltar el respeto a Serena y mucho menos que la toques" Ash le grito con toda su fuerza mientras lo apretaba mas del cuello de su camisa

"Sueltame pero quien te crees que eres" Kalm le grito muy aterrado a lo que Ash respondió "Soy tu peor pesadilla", Al ver la dura mirada del caballero quedo congelado en especial al ver que de un momento a otro sus ojos se tornaron de color azul

Sin embargo antes de que Ash perdiera el control este fue detenida por Serena, "Aaron basta por favor déjalo" Serena le rogo al caballero, muy sorprendido Ash le dijo "Pero Serena el trato de lastimarte"

"Lo se pero esto no es la manera de resolver las cosas, además si le haces algo es my probable que te saquen del torneo" Serena le advirtió al caballero quien ya estaba empezando a recobrar el juicio aunque aun no se sentía satisfecho

Serena se acerco a el y le susurro "Por favor Aaron no vale la pena, déjalo… déjalo por mi", estas ultimas tres palabras bastaron para que Ash dejara su enojo aun lado y soltara a Kalm

Kalm quien se levanto del suelo dijo muy molesto "Me las vas a pagar nadie se mete con la realeza, te echaran por atacarme", todos se pusieron muy nerviosos al oir esto pero Ash parecía seguir firme "No creo que sea una buena idea" Ash dijo

"Y por que no?" Kalm le pregunto arrogantemente, "Por si no lo has notado este palco tiene cámaras de seguridad, de verdad crees que tu padre este complacido al verte tratar de pegarle a una mujer" Ash lo amenazo mientras apuntaba a la cámara que efectivamente grabo todo lo que paso

Al ver esto Kalm supo que estaba derrotado "Muy bien … pero ya veras que te humillare si es que llegas a ganar la final"

Ash firmemente le respondió "Créeme que ganare este torneo y cuando nos enfrentemos… no tendré clemencia" Ash lo amenazo con un tono muy intimidante y frio que hasta sus amigos lo sintieron, sin nada mas que decir Kalm se fue del palco dejando en paz a Ash y a sus amigos.

Justo después de que se fuera Ash se dio cuenta de que quizás se vio demasiado violento con Kalm, "Serena escucha perdón si reaccione así es solo que…" Ash se disculpaba hasta que fue interrumpido por Serena quien se lanzo a el abrazándolo

"Gracias Aaron, gracias por haberme protegido" Serena decía mientras apretaba mas fuerte al azabache, Ash se conmovió por el gesto de la joven y le dijo "Para esto estoy mi lady"

Ambos pudieron continuar abarzaods pero fueron interrumpidos por un anuncio del torneo, "Damas y caballeros los siguientes combates serán entre los mejores cuatro semifinalistas, el primero será Ash contra Tierno"

"Muy bien Aaron creo que seremos los primeros, demos el mejor esfuerzo" Tierno le dijo con mucha emoción al azabache quien solo sonrió y le dijo "Por supuesto que si, prepárate para lo que viene"

 **Bueno chicos es todo por ahora, quería hacer el capitulo mas largo pero supongo que muchos ya estaban ansiosos por leerlo, pero bueno por favor comenten, y les prometo que no tardare en escribir el siguiente capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, estoy mas que seguros que les gustara, por cierto tome en cuenta algunas de sus sugerencias, espero que sigan comentado, disfrútenlo**

Todo el estadio tenia los ojos puestos en el campo de batalla, el cual ya lucia bastante debido a la gran intensidad de los combates que se realizaron, en ese momento era el lugar donde dos entrenadores iban a disputar el rumbo del torneo, no solo era una pelea entre dos hábiles competidores sino entre dos buenos amigos… aunque quizás uno de ellos no lo sabia

De un lado teníamos al fuerte y valeroso "Aaron" junto a su Pikachu, quienes estaban muy deseoso por enfrentarse a Tierno, el sentimiento que tenia Ash lo hacia hervir la sangre, sentía una urgencia tremenda de derrotar a Tierno, ya que eso significaría que estaría muy cerca de obtener el titulo y por supuesto de barrer el piso con el indeseable Kalm

Po otra parte Tierno sentía una combinación de emoción y nervios ya que vio todo lo que eran capaces los pokemon de su adversario. Sin embargo no iba dejar que el lo derrotara tan fácilmente, sin duda iba dar su máximo esfuerzo

Mientras la intensidad era fuerte en la arena, los amigos de ambos competidores comentaban lo que estaba a punto de suceder

"Cielos creo que esta batalla será muy intensa para Tierno" Trovato dijo con mucha preocupación, algo que refuto su amiga Shauna "Tranquilo Trovato, tu y yo sabemos que Tierno es muy capaz de darle pelea e incluso ganarle a alguien como Aaron"

"A pesar de que Tierno es muy fuerte, no hemos visto a todos los pokemon que posee y por lo que he visto cada nuevo pokemon que saque es mas fuerte que el anterior" Clemont les explico mientras se acomodaba los lentes

"Tendremos que verlo nosotros mismos amigos" Serena les dijo mientras miraba a su caballero de armadura azul quien sin duda había atraído a su corazón

"Muy bien damas y caballeros comencemos el primer combate de la semifinal del torneo, que el mejor guerrero quede en pie" El conde de Versalles le dijo a todo el publico mientras ellos aclamaban por que ya comenzara el combate

"Muy bien retadores escojan sus pokemon" El refeere le dijo a ambos, Tierno saco su pokebola mientras le pedía a su pokemon que no le fallara "Muy bien amigo debemos superar esto, tenemos que hacerlo, vamos Blastoise , es hora del show"

De la pequeña pokebola salio el poderoso pokemon tortuga proveniente de Kanto, el cual estaba mas que listo que acabaría con su oponente "Blasstttt"

Mientras que Ash no lucia nada sorprendido por la elección de Tierno, "Vaya si que es predecible, bueno este pokemon es mas que perfecto" Ash se dijo a si mismo mientras sacaba la pokebla que necesitaba

"Muy bien amigo, se que acabas de evolucionar , pero estoy seguro que los derrotaremos, Sal ahora Feraligarth" Ash grito mientras liberaba a su pokemon

El pokemon lagarto de Johto aterrizo en la arena mientras daba un poderoso rugido el cual denotaba su poder "Feraligarthhhhh"

"Wow un Feraligarth" Shauna dijo muy sorprendida mientras lo escaneaba con su pokedex,

" _Feraligarth el pokemon mandíbula y la formula evolucionada de Croconaw, su fuerza es igual de intensa a la de su apetito, ya que es capaz de destrozar un auto con una mordisco"_ El pokedex explico

"Entonces será una batalla entre pokemon tipos agua, quien ganara" Clemont se preguntaba mientras que Serena solo le deseaba suerte al caballero "Vamos Aaron, se que tu puedes"

"Muy bien guerreros comiencen el combate" El refeere exclamo iniciando las semifinales

"Blastoise comencemos con Giro rápido" Tierno le ordeno a su pokemon quien se metió dentro de su caparazón y se lanzo contra Feraligarth, "Muy bien Feraligarth contraataca con Demolición" Ash le ordeno, Feraligarth se lanzo contra el ataque de Blastoise

Ambos ataques chocaron pero sorprendentemente a pesar del peso de Blastoise el golpe de Feraligarth fue mas fuerte lanzándolo de regreso a su lado del campo

"Wow su Feraligarth tiene un fuerte golpe, debemos atacar a distancia" Tierno le decía su Blastoise pero fue interrumpido por el siguiente ataque de Feraligarth, "Ferligarth ataquemos con Garra dragón" Ash le ordeno mientras a Feraligarth le salían dos grandes garras de energía y se abalanzaba hacia Blastoise

"Oh diablos rápido usa Hidro bomba" Tierno le ordeno a su pokemon, Blastoise disparo múltiples torrentes de agua contra Feraligarth

"Rápido Feraligarth haz tu magia" Ash exclamo mientras Feraligarth seguía con su ataque y justo cuando uno de los disparos de Blastoise iba impactarlo este los esquivo dando un giro

"Pero que rayos, sigue atacando Blastoise" Tierno exclamo mientras Blastoise seguía disparando torrentes de agua pero al igual que la ultima vez Feraligarth esquivaba sus ataques de manera impresionante

"Ahora acabalo Feraligarth" Ash gritaba mientras su Feraligarth lo cortaba con sus dos garras de energía varias veces que dejo a Blastoise tendido en el suelo

"Oh no Blastoise, como es que se mueve tan rápido" Tierno se preguntaba hasta que note algo en particular del Feraligarth de Ash , el lagarto estaba bailando

"Acaso tu pokemon esta bailando?" Tierno le pregunto a su adversario, Ash rio y le comento "Jeje pues al igual que a tus pokemon, a mi Feraligarth le encanta bailar desde que era un Totodile lo que le ha dado increíbles reflejos"

Tierno veía asombrado como el gran lagarto brincaba de un lado a otro, un baile que le parecía increíble, "Wow esto es magnifico, enfrentar a un pokemon el cual ama el baile igual que yo,"

"Vaya supongo que Tierno debe estar muy feliz de encontrar un rival en el baile" Shauna dijo mientras se reía de la situación, "Sin duda Aaron escogió a su Feraligarth por su habilidad de bailar"

"Muy bien Blastoise vamos a demostrarle como es que nos movemos" Tierno le dijo a su compañero quien asintió con la cabeza

"Asi es como me gusta, estas listo Feraligarth" Ash le dijo a su Feraligarth quien dio un poderoso rugido

"Ataquen" Ambos exclamaron mientras ambos pokemon iban a chocar , uno usando Golpe incremento y el otro usando Garra dragón

Feraligart trato de arañar la cabeza de Blastoise, pero este metió su cabeza en su caparazón distrayendo a Ferligarth para que pudiera conectar un fuerte golpe al estomago de Feraligarth

"Vamos Feraligarth ahora usa demolición" Ash le ordeno mientras Feraligarth se volvía a lanzar al ataque, "Blastoise sigue usando Puño incremento" Tierno le ordeno

Esta vez Feralgarth evito el golpe de Blastoise brincando sobre el y dando un fuerte karatazo en el caparazón del la tortuga tirándolo al suelo

"Vamos Blastoise no te rindas" Tierno lo animo, Blastoise se levanto del suelo y trato de golpearlo con Puño incremento pero Feraligarth lo esquivo y lo araño con una poderosa Garra dragon haciéndolo retroceder

"Diablos debo cambiar de estrategia" Tierno se decía así mismo mientras analizaba la situación, "Muy bien Blastoise usa Giro rápido" Tierno exclamo mientras Blastoise se metía dentro de sus caparazón y se lanzaba hacia Feraligarth

"Muy predecible, Feraligarth esquívalo" Ash le ordeno a su pokemon quien rápidamente se quito del camino evitando su ataque, sin embargo lo que sucedió después lo sorprendió demasiado, justo después de que Feraligarth esquivara el giro rápido Blastoise se detuvo en medio vuelo y regreso a atacar Feraligarth quien recibió un fuerte golpe

"No lo puedo creer, como hizo eso" Exclamo Ash completamente sorprendido, "Veras Aaron he entrenado a mi Blastoise para moverse con ritmo, al igual que sus ataques sus movimientos son precisos " Tierno le explico mientras su Blastoise volvió a dañar Feraligarth

"Demonios, no espere ese tipo de habilidad, tengo que pensar algo rápido" Ash pensaba mientras Blastoise seguí girando alrededor de el

"Blastoise vuelve a atacar" Tierno le ordeno a Blastoise quien ya se dirigía hacia Feraligarth con un giro rápido, "Feraligarth usa Puño de hielo contra el piso" Ash le ordeno confundiendo a sus rivales, Feraligarth no cuestiono la orden ya que el sabia lo que entrenador esperaba así que con la energía en su puño creo una pequeña barrera de hielo enfrente de el

"Oh no Blastoise detente" Tierno le advirtió pero fue muy tarde, Blastoise ya había chocado muy fuerte contra la barrera de hielo de Feraligarth lastimándolo mucho , "Bien hecho Feraligarth ya controlas esa habilidad muy bien" Ash felicito a su pokemon quien rugió con orgullo

"Oye hermano ¿que fue lo que paso?" Bonnie le pregunto muy confundida al científico, "Mmm ya había oído de esa habilidad antes, algunos pokemon pueden manipular el hielo cuando usan Puño o rayo de hielo , pero solamente si estos son entrenados muy bien" Clemont le explico muy sorprendido por las sorpresas del caballero

"Tierno ha sido una gran batalla pero creo que es hora acabar con esto" Ash exclamo mientras su Feraligarth rugía, "Ya lo creo Aaron pero créeme que aun no estamos derrotados" Tierno le respondió mientras Blastoise apuntaba sus cañones a Feraligarth

"Muy bien Blastoise usa Hidro bomba" Tierno ordeno, Blastoise disparo dos poderosas ráfagas de agua en contra del pokemon lagarto, "Feraligarth resístelo" Ash le ordeno al lagarto quien bloqueaba la ráfaga de agua con sus brazos

"Vamos Blastoise no te rindas aumenta el poder" Tierno exclamo a lo que Blastoise aumento la presión y la fuerza de los chorros de agua haciendo que Feraligarth retrocediera mas

"Feraligarth ahora usa….. eh?" Ash dijo sorprendido al ver que el cuerpo de Feraligarth empezaba a ser rodeado por un aura naranja, de repente los músculos de su cuerpo crecían al igual que su fuerza

"Estas usando Super poder" Ash exclamo con mucho asombro, Feraligarth uso toda la fuerza de su nuevo ataque para repeler el agua, "No puede ser" Decía Tierno con mucho asombro y terror

Feraligarth con su nuevo poder repelió por completo el ataque de su rival para después conectar un poderoso golpe a Blastoise que lo dejo prácticamente sin aire

"Sigue tacando Feraligarth" Ash le ordeno a su pokemon quien le daba una fuerte paliza al Blastoise de Tierno

"Blastoise debes hacer algo" Tierno exclamo con terror al ver que su pokemon era brutalmente atacado por Feraligarth

"Feraligarth terminemos esto, usa Hidro cañón" Ash le ordeno el ataque final, así que Feraligarth levanto y lanzo a Blastoise al otro lado de la arena para después disparar una gigantesca y poderosa esfera de agua

"Blastoise tenemos que defendernos usa Protección" Tierno ordeno, Blastoise utilizo sus ultimas energías para crear una barrera protectora alrededor de su cuerpo

Cuando la gigantesca esfera de agua impacto el escudo de Blastoise este aguanto por varios segundos, sin embargo Blastoise ya estaba muy debilitado por la batalla así que su barrera fue destruida y fue impactado por el poderoso ataque de Feraligarth chocando contra la pared de la arena

" Blastoise no" Tierno exclamo con horror al ver a su pokemon mas fuerte derrotado y con espirales en sus ojos

"Blastoise ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Aaron y su Feraligarth" El refeere declaro al ganador

"Increíble ya tenemos al primer finalista que es nada mas y nada menos que el poderoso Aaron Tajari" El conde

"Bien hecho viejo amigo, te has vuelto muy fuerte" Ash felicitaba a su Feraligarth quien sonrió y abrazo a su entrenador, mientras que Tierno se disculpaba con su pokemon , "Blastoise lo lamento debí haber actuado mejor, descansa" Tierno dijo antes de regresar a su Blastoise a su poke bola

Tierno estaba por retirarse de la arena pero fue detenido por Ash, "Oye tierno…. Fue una gran batalla, felicidades" Ash le dijo ofreciéndole la mano, Tierno no dudo ni un segundo en estrecharla, "Muchas gracias Aaron, sin duda aprendí nuevos movimientos en este encuentro, se que ganaras la final" Tierno lo felicito sinceramente mientras todos aplaudían por el combate y la caballerosidad de ambos

Ambos entrenadores salieron del estadio con el fin de volver con sus amigos pero Ash tenia otros planes , "Oye Tierno si quieres adelántate, tengo que hacer algo primero" Ash le explico, "Oh muy bien Aaron te veré luego entonces" Tierno le dijo mientras se iba al palco donde estaban todos

Ash espero a que se fuera para que el pudiera quitarse su casco, "Vaya sin duda esta armadura hace sudar a uno" Ash le decía Pikachu quien se reía del hecho

"Vaya este torneo ha sido uno de los mejores que he tenido, esto del anonimato es muy divertido" Ash se reia por todo lo sucedido hoy, además estaba muy feliz de lo que ha tenido hoy con Serena

"Pikachu nunca pensé que diría esto pero creo que me estoy…."Ash dijo hasta que fue interrumpido por alguien que se acercaba del otro lado del pasillo, Ash pudo ve que se trataba de el caballero de armadura negra quien al igual que ha ocultado su identidad, así que rápidamente volvió a ponerse el casco para que no lo descubriera

Cuando ambos caballeros pasaron junto del otro, ambos intercambiaron una fuerte mirada, se sentía que la tensión desbordaba el lugar, para Ash era una sensación que le resultaba muy familiar, esto fue hasta que el caballero de armadura negra le hablo al azabache

"Sin duda has demostrado que eres un entrenador muy hábil" El caballero de armadura negra le dijo a Ash quien le tomo por sorpresa el cumplido

"Yo digo lo mismo de ti, tus pokemon no han recibido ningún rasguño en los primeros tres combates" Ash le comento al desconocido, "Quizás pero debo reconocer que tu estilo de combate es muy particular, ya que a pesar de tener desventaja de tipo acabaste con ello de manera sencilla" el caballero de armadura negra le respondió

Ash estaba muy sorprendido por los el comportamiento del caballero misterioso, ya que no era adulación si no respeto, "Sin embargo.. ya analice y deduje tu poder y no creo que puedas derrotarme" El caballero de armadura negra continuo

"Los análisis no sirven para nada a la hora de combatir, es la tenacidad del pokemon y el entrenador el que decide el resultado" Ash le respondió muy firme, " Sin duda eres un entrenador con espíritu y uno con mucha fuerza, … es raro que uno como tu no posea una piedra llave" el caballero de armadura negra le respondió

Ash no esperaba ese comentario, era cierto que el no poseía una piedra llave o una mega piedra para un pokemon, "Por que tan interesado en eso" Ash le pregunto muy curioso

El entrenador misterioso se rio y le respondió "He pasado mucho tiempo enfrentándome a pokemon y entrenadores que pueden mega evolucionar, para poder descubrir la mega evolución mas poderosa" , después de responderle al azabache continuo su camino

Al escuchar esto la identidad del el caballero de armadura negra le llego como una bala _"Buscar la mega evolución mas fuerte…. Un momento el es ..", antes de que_ el caballero de armadura negra se fuera Ash le pregunto, "Tu eres Alain, no es asi"

el caballero de armadura negra se detuvo en seco al a oír al caballero de armadura azul cromo, "Entonces ya habías oído de mi" El caballero le dijo antes de quitar se casco y revelar su rostro el cual el azabache ya había visto antes

"Asi es, he oído que has enfrentado a varios entrenadores reconocidos e incluso a dos miembros del alto mando y que los derrotaste" Ash le explico a lo que Alain respondió "Te has informado bien, mi reputación me precede en Kalos, esa es la razón por la que decidí participar de incógnito, todo para encontrar una mega evolución que sea digna"

"Eres bastante listo al querer evitar la atención de los demás concursantes" Ash le comento, " Pero dime que hay de ti, jamás había oído de un entrenador llamado Aaron Tajari y es raro considerando que tienes un gran nivel" Alain le cuestiono al azabache

Por un momento Ash pensó en revelarle su identidad, pero se dio cuenta que seria un error si este quería vencerlo ya que Alain ya se había enfrentado a el y a su Greninja el cual había sido humillado por el poder de su mega Charizard negro

"Tranquilo pronto tus dudas de mi serán aclaradas en batalla, la cual creo que serán muy pronto en la final" Ash le dijo muy determinado junto a su Pikachu quien soltó unas chispas

"Estoy muy seguro de ello, ahí decidiremos quien es el que posee el verdadero poder" Alain le dijo para después retirarse a su combate

Después de que se fue Ash le dijo a su Pikachu, "Sin duda será una batalla muy difícil, pero ahora sabemos quien es el pokemon que va a mega evolucionar, "Pikapi ka " El ratón eléctrico le pregunto algo preocupado, "Tu tranquilo amigo, solo hay un pokemon que podrá hacerle frente y lo tengo justo aquí" Ash le respondió sacando un a pokebola la cual se veía que fue ocupada hace mucho tiempo

* * *

Mientras tanto el Serena y sus amigos veían el segundo combate de las semifinales mientras comentaban con Tierno su batalla contra el caballero de armadura azul

"Vaya Tierno si que diste una buena batalla, pero al final Aaron resulto imparable" Trovato le dijo a su amigo, " Ni me lo digas, si quería ganara pero pelear con Aaron me en enseño mucho" Tierno le respondió muy alegre a pesar de su derrota

"Es bueno que lo tomes tan bien por cierto a donde fue Aaron, el salió contigo cuando termino su combate" Clemont le pregunto a Tierno, "Pues me dijo que tenia algo que hacer pero que nos veria aquí" El le respondio

"Oh bueno de seguro se prepara para la final, no lo crees Serena" Shauna le pregunto a su amiga quien no le respondió ya que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, _" Esto es muy difícil, por un lado no puedo dejar de pensar en Aaron …. Pero también no puedo dejar de sentir que estoy traicionando lo que siento por Ash"_

La rubia pudo quedarse todo el día pensando en el dilema por el que pasaba, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por los gritos de Shauna, "Oye Serena me escuchas"

Serena se asusto al oir la conmoción y balbuceo "Asi claro Shauna " , sus amigos la miraron muy extrañados por la actitud de Serena desde que empezó el torneo pero solo Bonnie sabia de el conflicto interno que sufría Serena

Sin embargo todos fueron sorprendidos al ver que el segundo combate de las semifinales ya había finalizado declarando al caballero de armadura negra como el vencedor

"Wow enserio ya acabo el encuentro" Clemont dijo muy impactado, "Acabo con el muy rápido no lo creen" Shauna dijo con la misma impresión, "Cielos creo que la final será de lo mas impactante, solo esperemos que Aaron sea el ganador "Tierno dijo muy emocionado por la gran final

"Oigan pero donde esta Aaron" Bonnie pregunto pero fue respondida por alguien atrás de ella. "Justo aquí pequeña Bonnie"

"Oye Aaron felicidades por pasar a la gran final" Clemont le felicito, "Si estamos seguros que seras el ganador" Shaun añadió, "Muchas gracias chicos pero tendré que decidirlo mis pokemon, vine para verlos justo antes de ir a mi combate final" Ash les dijo antes de dirigirse personalmente a Serena

"Pero claro quiero tener el apoyo de usted mi lady" Ash le dijo sosteniendo su mano, Serena estaba congelada al volver a ver los ojos cafés del caballero, estaba llena de dudas, la primera era saber si realmente sentía algo especial por y por supuesto saber quien estaba atrás de esa armadura

"Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo Aaron, se que ganaras el titulo y lo se por que no solo eres un gran entrenador si no un verdadero caballero" Serena le dijo muy dulcemente, al oir esto Ash sintió un deseo que jamás había tenido en toda su vida , era de besarla, Ash empezaba a finalmente a entender lo que era el amor

El con todas sus fuerzas quería decirle quien era y demostrar lo que realmente sentía pero sabia que no era el momento adecuado para ello, tendría que esperar para ello

"Lo hare por usted lady Serena, ganare la final para poder derrotar a Kalm" Ash le dijo muy emocionado y lleno de energía, "Da tu mayor esfuerzo Aaron" Todos le decían al azabache

"Gracias chicos, obtendré la victoria por ustedes, Vamos Pikachu tenemos un torneo que ganar" Ash le dijo a su fiel compañero el cual estaba igual de determinado que el amaba

Serena miraba como su caballero se alejaba y por un breve momento vio a Ash reflejado en el, era como si fueran la misma persona, la persona que ella amaba, pero no ella no era la única que tuvo esa idea, Bonnie quedo muy extrañada al verlo, ahora sentía que Aaron ocultaba algo

* * *

Ash ya se encontraba en la entrada de la arena listo para el combate con quien resulto ser Alain, el cual ya conocía su destreza y el poder su Charizard

"Pika pika pi" El raton amarillo dijo un poco preocupado, " Tranquilo Pikachu, Se que será un encuentro muy duro, pero confió en el con mi vida" Ash le dijo muy seguro por la decisión que había tomado

Dando un ultimo suspiro Ash le dijo a su compañero "Muy bien Pikachu aquí vamos", diciendo esto ambos entraron de nuevo a la arena donde quedo cara a cara con su rival mas fuerte

"Damas y caballeros, por fin llegamos a la gran final de torneo de la celebración del fin guerra de la flor eterna" El juez grito con mucha emoción al igual que el publico

"Tenemos nuestros dos finalistas, ambos demostraron su gran poder al aplastar a sus adversarios pero solo uno será el ganador y tendrá la oportunidad de enfrentar al actual guardián de Kalos y reclamar el titulo al igual que la legendaria espada de los siervos" El juez exclamo

"Por un lado tenemos a Aaron Tajari el caballero de armadura azul quien corazón, valentía y unión con sus pokemon ha derrotado a todos sus rivales y por el otro lado tenemos el tenaz y brutal caballero de armadura negra quien nos ha revelado al fin su nombre para el combate final el cual es Alain Farrow" El juez presento a ambos adversarios lo que dejo atónitos a Serena, Bonnie y a Clemont

"No puede ser, el caballero de armadura negra es Alain" Clemont dijo muy impactado, "Ya lo conocían Clemont" Shauna le pregunto al rubio, "Si se enfrento a Ash hace unos meses, es un entrenador muy poderoso y por lo que sabemos jamás ha perdido" Clemont explico sorprendiendo a todos

Serena se lleno de preocupación al ver que el oponente de su caballero era Alain quien derroto con mucha facilidad a Ash y su Greninja a pesar de estar sincronizados

Ambos caballeros se miraban sin cesar, sentían como las chispas volaban en el aire ya que tendrían un encuentro épico

"Muy bien Aaron estas listo para sentir el poder de la mega evolución" Alain le advirtió a su rival, "Veremos quien tiene el verdadero poder" Ash le dijo muy determinado y seguro

"Muy bien retadores escojan sus pokemon" El refeere le dijo a ambos

Alain no dudo ni un segundo en el pokemon que iba a usar, "Vamos sal ahora Charizard de muestra tu poder" Alain grito liberando al poderoso dragón de fuego, quien dio un poderoso rugido

Ash ni parpadeo al ver al Charizard ya que para el era mas que obvio que lo escogería, lo único que le preocupaba era la mega piedra que se encontraba en el arnés de su pecho

"Ahora dime Aaron cual será el pokemon que usaras" Alain le pregunto, al oir esto el cuerpo de Ash se siento diferente, sentía mucha energía que corría por sus venas, era una sensación hermosa para el , asi que saco su pokebola

"Este pokemon representa todo mi espíritu y es el mas fuerte que poseo" Ash le advirtió y antes de liberarlo le dijo "Es hora de ganar el torneo viejo amigo, enciende la llama de nuestros corazones " Ash grito al cielo mientras lanzaba su pokebola

Al abrirse su poke bola un fuerte tornado de llamas envolvía al pokemon de Ash, todos quedaron impresionados al ver al pokemon , cuando el tornado se disipo revelo a un dragon anaranjado, uno que ya había aparecido hace un minuto, era otro Charizard

Al aterrizar el Charizard de Ash dio un poderoso rugido que movió todo el lugar, sin duda tenia un gran poder

Alain veía con mucho asombro al Charizard de Ash, sin duda no se esperaba a otro Charizard como su oponente, pero lo que mas le impactaba era que este Charizard, se veía mas grande que el suyo además de tener varias cicatrices en el cuerpo en especial una en el ojo izquierdo, eso demostraba que este pokemon ya ha combatido mucho antes

"Increíble Aaron también usara un Charizard" Shauna dijo muy sorprendida, "Deberás luce fuerte pero será lo suficiente para derrotar al de Alain que puede mega evolucionar" Clemont se preguntaba

"Vaya en verdad no esperaba que también tuvieras un Charizard, es una pena que no tengas una mega piedra" Alain le dijo confiado, "Nunca la hemos necesitado, te venceremos" Ash le dijo muy determinado al igual que su Charizard

"Muy bien guerreero que la batalla comience" El referee exclamo dando inicio a la gran batalla

"Charizard elévate" Ambos gritaron mientras ambos Charizard se elevaban por los cielos listos para pelar, "Usa Lanzallamas" Ambos gritaron, ambos Charizard lanzaron una poderosa ráfaga de fuego la cual al chocar provoco una gran explosión que dejo ciegos a todos por un momento

"Charizard ataca con Garra dragón" Alain le ordeno a su dragon quien creo dos grandes garras de energía listo para acabar con el Charizard de Ash , "Charizard rápido esquívalo" Ash le ordeno

El Charizard de Alain trato de impactar su Garra dragón al Charizard de Ash pero este evito todos sus ataques con gran velocidad, "Pero que " Alain dijo impactado

"Charizard contraataca con Cola dragón" Ash le ordeno, Charizard esquivo la ultima Garra dragón del Charizard de Alain para después golpearlo con una poderosa cola dragón que derribo al Charizard de Alain

"Es mas fuerte de lo que pensé, Charizard vuelve a usar Garra dragón" Alain le ordeno a su Charizard quien se recupero de la cola dragón y volvió a tomar vuelo

"Charizard no perdamos terreno, usa Cuchillada" Ash le ordeno a su pokemon, las garras de Charizard se volvieron largas y afiladas listo para acabar con el Charizard de Alain

Ambos pokemon chocaron entre si, arañándose una y otra vez, sin embargo el Charizard de Ash era mas rápido y fuerte por lo que le provoco mas daño

"Charizard cambia a Puño trueno" Alain le ordeno, Su Charizard golpeo al Charizard de Ash con una ráfaga de Rayos pero este no parecía haber sufrido mucho daño,

"Charizard contraataca ahora" Ash exclamo

El Charizard de Alain trato de conectarle otro Puño trueno pero el Charizard de Ash lo esquivo para después arañarlo con su Cuchillada, el Charizard de Alain no podía reaccionar a la ferocidad del Charizard de Ash

"Demonios Charizard usa Lanzallamas" Alain dijo ahora mas desesperado, El Charizard de Alain trato de defenderse con un Lanzallamas pero el ataque fue simplemente repelido por las alas del Charizard de Ash que aguataron el calor como si fuera una brisa

"Ahora acabalo" Ash le ordeno, Charizard rápidamente dio varios golpes al Charizard de Alain para después rematarlo con otra fuerte Cola dragón lo que provoco que se desplomara contra el suelo

"Charizard termínalo con movimiento sísmico" Ash le ordeno a su Charizard quien tomo al Charizard de Alain por la espalda para después impactarlo contra el suelo creando una gran explosión

"No Charizard" Alain grito horrorizado por lo que acaba de pasar, "Bien hecho Charizard" Ash felicito a su dragón, cuando el polvo se disipo el Charizard de Alain aun seguía en pie pero bastante herido

"Vaya a pesar de ese ataque su Charizard sigue de pie" Tierno dijo muy impresionado, "Si pero el Charizard de Aaron ha resultado ser mucho mas fuerte que el de Alain" Shauna respondio

"Si pero su Charizard todavía no ha mega evolucionado" Clemont les recordó

"Vaya debo admitir que no espere que tu Charizard fueran tan poderosos para superar al mio" Alain le confeso, "Charizard y yo hemos enfrentado a los mas fuertes y no hemos perdido" Ash le advirtió a su rival recordando como su Charizard había derrotado a legendarios como Articuno y Entei

"Eso esta por verse, por que liberare el poder de la mega evolución" Alain dijo mientras activaba su mega piedra, "Aquí viene" Ash se dijo a si mismo

Cuando Alain activo su mega aro el cuerpo de su Charizard fue rodeado por una intensa aura morada, el cuerpo del dragón se transformada creando una nueva bestia, su cuerpo ahora era totalmente negro, las llamas que provenían de su boca y su cola eran de color azul, a simple vista lucia como un murciélago pero realmente ere un dragon

"Sal ahora mega Charizard negro" Alain grito a los cuatro vientos mientras las llamas azules de su mega Charizard negro crecían , " Roarrrrrrrrr"

Todos en el estadio quedaron atónitos al ver la magnificencia del pokemon mega evolucionado

"Ese es el mega Charizard negro de Alain" Clemont dijo muy preocupado, "Hermano esto podría ser el fin , recuerda que derroto al Greninja de Ash muy fácil" Bonnie dijo con la misma preocupación

Charizard y Ash veían la ferocidad del pokemon de Alain preguntándose si eran capaces de derrotarlo, "No importa si tu Charizard mega evoluciono, no nos rendiremos" Ash exclamo mientras Charizard rugía listo para el siguiente asalto

"Es hora de demostrarte lo que es poder, Charizard usa lanzallamas" Alain le ordeno a su mega Charizard negro el cual lanzo una mortífera ráfaga de fuego azul,

"Charizard bloquéalo con otro Lanzallamas" Ash le ordeno rápidamente mientras su dragón contraatacaba con su propia ráfaga de fuego

Ambos ataques colisionaron provocando una mescla de rojo y azul muy hermosa a la vista. Sin embargo la fuerza de las flamas del mega Charizard negro provocaron mayor daño al Charizard de Ash

"Charizard contraataca con Cuchillada" Ash le ordeno a su Charizard quien se abalanzo contra el mega Charizard negro de Alain

"Charizard acabalo con Garra dragón" Alain le ordeno a su drago quien creo dos poderosas garras de energía para contraatacar la Cuchillada

Ambos pokemon se arañaban sin cesar, a pesar de estar mega evolucionado, el Charizard de Alain aun no era igual de rápido que el de Ash por lo que pudo esquivar las mayoría de los ataques del mega Charizard

"Charizard usa ahora Cola dragón" Ash le ordeno, Charizard trato de golpear al mega Charizard negro con su cola pero este la esquivo, "Usa Puño trueno" Alain le ordeno por lo que su mega Charizard impacto un fuerte golpe eléctrico al Charizard de Ash

"Charizard resiste" Ash le decía asu Charizard quien sufrirá por la parálisis de la descarga eléctrica

"Charizard acabalo ahora" Alain le ordeno a su mega Charizard quien con una poderosa garra dragon empezó a herir al Charizard de Ash

Los ataques de el mega Charizard negro fueron brutales para Charizard quien apenas podía reaccionar a los múltiples golpes, "Termínalo ahora con Puño trueno" Alain le ordeno, mega Charizard estaba por dar el golpe final pero sin esperarlo Charizard contraataco con una fuerte cola dragon que lo hizo retroceder

"Bien hecho Charizard" Ash le dijo a su Charizard quien a pesar de estar en desventaja no se rindira por nada, "Roarrrrr"

"Vaya no puedo creer que este aguantando pelear contra mi mega Charizard negro, pero eso se acabara ahora" Alain le advirtió a su rival mientras su mega Charizard negro rugía "Roarrrrrr

"Esto es increíble a pesar de que el Charizard de Alain este mega evolucionado el Charizard de Aaron pueda seguir dándole una buena pelea" Clemont dijo muy sorprendido

"Vamos Aaron se que pueden hacerlo" Bonnie grito apoyando al caballero y a su dragón mientras que Serena se veía muy nerviosa, "Vamos Aaron se que puedes ganar"

" Charizard usa Cola dragón de nuevo" Ash le ordeno, Charizard trato de volver a golpear al mega Charizard negro con su cla pero este la esquivo con facilidad para poder conectar otro Puño trueno

"Sigue atacándolo" Alain le grito, mega Charizard negro volvió a atacar al Charizard de Ash pero este lo esquivo para después de arañarlo con una Cuchillada

"Rayos no se rinde, Usa Lanzallamas" Alain le ordeno desesperado, mega Charizard negro lanzo una devastadora columna de fuego azul que lastimo a Charizard

"No Charizard resiste" Ash le dijo a su Charizard pero en cuestión de segundos su Charizard fue golpeado por otro puño trueno, Ash veía con horro como su fiel Charizard era tacado por toda la furia de el mega Charizard negro

"Terminemos de una vez con Anillo ígneo" Alain le ordeno el ataque final, El cuerpo mega Charizard negro empezó a envolverse en sus llamas obteniendo energía para realizar su ataque, "Charizard vamos tienes que esquivarlo" Ash le dijo preocupado pero su Charizard seguía muy lastimado por los últimos ataques

"Ahora" Alain grito , mega Charizard negro concentro toda su energía en un su puño para después liberar una inmensa onda sónica que abrió la tierra alrededor del Charizard de Ash creando una poderosa explosión de fuego que dejo a todos en el estadio ciegos por un momento

Todos en el estadio estaban seguros que es ataque fue lo suficientemente devastador para derrotar al Charizard de Ash …. Pero no podían creer lo que veian en especial Alain

El Charizard de Ash a pesar de haber recibido ese Anillo ígneo aun seguía de pie, muy herido y sin energía pero de pie

Alain y su Charizard se quedaron sin palabras , jamás pensaron que encontrarían a un oponente que soportara tanto castigo

"Debo decir que de todos los entrenadores con los que he enfrentado tu has sido el mas tenaz , pero debes saber que tu Charizard esta acabado , el poder mi mega Charizard negro es mayor a lo que te hayas enfrentado, eso es el poder de la mega evolución" Alain le dijo sabiendo que victoria era mas que un hecho

"Sin embargo Ash no parecía afectarle la situación solo veía como su Charizard luchaba por mantenerse de pie , todos quedaron confundidos al ver como el caballero de armadura azul no reaccionaba al ver a su pokemon en las ultimas

"Por que Aaron no le ha ordenado nada a Charizard" Bonnie decía muy confundida, "No lo se Bonnie quizás ya se haya rendido "Clemont le respondió muy decepcionado

"No el no se rendirá" Serena les respondió muy segura que su caballero no se daría por vencido, _"Vamos Aaron yo creo en ti"_

Alain se empezó a desesperar al ver que oponente no reaccionaba asi que le dijo "Entonces tu plan es quedarte parado ahí y ver a tu pokemon sufrir, creo que no eras tan bueno como crei, acabare con el para ponerle fin a su sufrimiento" Alain le dijo listo para ordenarle a mega Charizard negro que diera el golpe final

Pero este fue interrumpido por Ash, "Sabes Alain, me doy cuenta que tu búsqueda de la mega evolución no tiene sentido", sorprendido y ofendido Alain le pregunto "Que quieres decir con eso ?"

"La mega evolución saca lo mas fuerte de los pokemon pero la unión entre entrenador y pokemon es lo que saca lo mejor de ambos y es algo que has perdido" Ash le dijo a Alain que quedo perplejo al oir esto

"Y tu que sabes del verdadero poder?" Alain le pregunto furioso pero antes de que obtuviera su respuesta vio algo que lo dejo sin palabras

De un momento a otro vio como la armadura de su rival empezaba a brillar, como si la cubierta metálica de la armadura desprendiera una energía del mismo color y no solo eso… al ver nuevo al caballero a los ojos estos eran de color azul

Todos veían con asombro como la armadura de de Ash desprendía un brillo hermoso y un suceso que jamás habían presenciado , incluso el conde Versalles quedo sin palabras al ver lo que sucedía, "No lo puedo creer, acaso el es …" pero no pudo completar su oración al oír algo que provenía de la vitrina donde estaba la espada de los siervos

Quedo sin palabras al ver que la hoja afilada de la espada empezaba a brillar con un tono azul

"Pero que estas haciendo" Alain le dijo si creer lo que estaba sucediendo, "Ahora te mostrare el verdadero poder … Charizard trasciende" Ash grito a los cuatro vientos mientras le daba su poder a su dragón

Al sentir la energía correr por sus venas Charizard experimento algo que nunca había sentido ,era el poder máximo pero lo que volteo de cabeza a todos fue cuando el cuerpo de Charizard empezó a brillar

"No es imposible" Alain exclamo no creyendo lo que estaba viendo pero no era el único , todos en la arena no podían procesar lo que estaba pasando, el pokemon estaba mega evolucionando

El cuerpo del Charizard de Ash empezó a transformarse mientras el destello se hacia mas fuerte, para empezar varios cuernos empezaron a salir de su cabeza y espalda, sus alas se empezaron a hacer mas grandes y finas, le crecieron dos nuevas alas en ambas muñecas y para terminar le salieron dos grandes colmillos

Al acabar la transformación el nuevo pokemon dio un poderoso rugido que incluso quebró algunas paredes de la arena, además de que también el terreno cerca de el se quemo con mucha rapidez

Todos veian con asombro y emoción al pokemon el cual nunca nadie había presenciado antes

"Esto es imposible, Tu Charizard no tiene mega piedra, como pudo mega evolucionar" Alain le pregunto completamente perplejo, "La unión entre nosotros ha roto cualquier barrera no necesitamos ninguna mega piedra" Ash le respondió con tono muy sombrio al igual que sus ojo azules

"Esto es increíble hemos presenciado grandes batallas en este torneo pero jamás esperamos que se reduciría a una combate en mega Charizard, quien será el vencedor el rojo o el negro , quien tendrá el coraje para concluir este torneo" El juez exclamo con mucha pero mucha emoción al igual que todos los presentes en la arena

"Charizard se que esto jamás lo esperamos, pero sabemos que podemos derrotarlo y demostrar de una vez por todas que eres la mega evolución mas fuerte" Alain animo a su Charizard quien estaba mas que ansioso por enfrentarse al de Ash

"Viejo amigo tanto como tu como yo no sabemos como llegaste a este punto pero sabes bien que jamas nos rendimos y con este nuevo poder no podemos fallar" Ash animo a su Charizard quien se sentía mas que listo para conseguir la victoria

"Muy bien guerreros este será el ultimo asalto, denlo todo" El refeere dijo sabiendo que muy pronto uno saldrá victorioso, "ATACA" Ambos dijeron antes de que ambos dragones se lanzaran al ataque

 **Bueno chicos esto es todo, quizás me odien por dejarlo en Cliffhanger pero ya quería subir este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado mucho, por cierto espero que comenten algunas ideas la tomare en cuenta para este fic**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos aquí esta la continuación de la batalla entre Alain y Ash, me alegra que hayan comentando , espero que le guste**

Todos en la arena estaban asombrados por el despliegue de poder de ambos Charizard, sin duda ver mega evoluciones combatiendo asombra a cualquiera pero esta era especial y no solo por la repentina mega evolución del Charizard del caballero azul

"Charizard usa Lanzallamas" Alain le ordeno a su mega Charizard negro quien expulso una fuerte ráfaga de fuego azul contra su contraparte roja, " Charizard contrarréstalo con tu lanzallamas" Ash le ordeno a su mega Charizard rojo quien también libero una ráfaga de fuego infernal

Ambos ataques chocaron creando una onda de calor en el estadio, los espectadores podían sentir la fiereza de las llamas hasta el punto de hacerlos sudar, Sin embargo la intensidad de las llamas de mega Charizard rojo eran superiores a las del mega Charizard negro por lo que recibió mas daño

"Charizard sigue usando Lanzallamas" Ash le ordeno de nuevo a lo que mega Charizard rojo volvió a expulsar otra ráfaga de fuego infernal, el mega Charizard negro trato re resistir el ataque pero la fuerza de las flamas lo hirieron mucho

"No lo puedo creer, a pesar de que mi Charizard es tipo dragon y fuego, su lanzallamas lo daño demasiado, su poder de fuego es descomunal" Alain se dijo asi mismo asombrado por el poder del pokemon de su rival

"Debemos cambiar de estrategia Charizard usa Garra dragon" Alain le ordeno a su mega Charizard quien ya estaba listo para cortar a su rival con sus garras de energía

"No perdamos terreno usa Cuchillada" Ash le ordeno, las garras de su mega Charizard rojo se alargaron y afilaron de manera impresionante, el cual también se abalanzó contra el mega Charizard de Alain

Ambos pokemon chocaban sus garras con mucha fuerza, esquivando por centímetros sus cortes y provocando chispas cuando colisionaban, un despliegue de ferocidad de ambos dragones

"Ambos pokemon son terroríficos" Shauna dijo muy impactada, "Sin duda ambos están igualados" Tierno exclamo con asombro, Yo no estaría tan seguro, mira de nuevo" Clemont le dijo sorprendiéndolo

Si uno ponía atención a los movimientos de los dragones, se podía ver que el mega Charizard rojo tenia control de la situación ya que sus movimientos eran mas rápidos y acertados mientras que el mega Charizard negro perdía el ritmo de los ataques de su oponente

Al darse cuenta de esto Alain le ordeno que cambiara su ataque, " Charizard cambia a Puño trueno" , el mega Charizard negro obedeció y ataco con fuerte puño rodeado de electricidad a su rival pero este lo evadió rápidamente quedando atrás de el

"Acabalo con Cola de dragón" Ash le ordeno y con una rápido movimiento mega Charizard rojo azoto al mega Charizard negro con una poderosa cola de energía, el ataque super efectivo hirió mucho al mega Charizard negro por lo que casi se desploma contra el suelo

"No puede ser , no solo su ataque especial es fuerte, también su velocidad, su ataque y su defensa son destructivos" Alain dijo un poco aterrado ya que nunca había encontrado a alguien que dominara completamente a su mega Charizard en una batalla

"Al parecer te diste cuenta que nuestro poder es superior al de tu mega Charizard" Ash le dijo con el fin de hacerle entender que la batalla ya estaba mas que decidida, sin embargo Alain dijo algo muy diferente a lo que Ash esperaba

"Sin duda tu mega Charizard es único, poderoso y mortífero pero mi Charizard y yo nos hemos enfrentado a lo imposible antes y jamás nos hemos acobardado" Alain dijo tenazmente mientras que su mega Charizard a pesar de estar herido aun tenia fuerzas para seguir combatiendo

Ash al ver esto se lleno de emoción al ver que sus rival estaba de igual de inspirado que el, " Muy bien Alain demuéstrame la unión entre tu y tu pokemon" Ash le dijo mientras su mega Charizard rugía con deseos de pelear

"Ataquen" Ambos guerreros dijeron de nuevo mientras sus dragones se volvían a enfrentar mientras todo el publico los ovacionaba

Ambos mega Charizard intercambiaban ataques de un lado a otro, al parecer el mega Charizard negro volvió a tomar fuerza e igualo el ritmo de mega Charizard rojo, Varios lanzallamas envolvían la arena al igual volaban los puño trueno y las cola dragón

"Esto es increíble" Trevor dijo mientras aprovechaba la oportunidad de tomarle fotos a las feroces bestias, " Sin duda es la mejor batalla que he visto" Tierno dijo con mucha emoción , " Si que lo es pero lo mas importante ahora es quien ganara" Clemont les dijo

Serena no podía creer la fuerza que venia de su caballero misterioso, sentía que al igual que Ash era muy dedicado y fuerte que el… quizás hasta mas

"Charizard usa Cola dragon" Ash le ordeno a su mega Charizard quien ataco a su rival con una cola hecha de energía, sin embargo mega Charizard negro fue un poco mas rápido esta vez para esquivarlo y atacarlo con una garra dragon

"Ahora usa Lanzallamas" Alain le ordeno a su mega Charizard quien lanzo una fuerte llamarada al mega Charizard de Ash el cual no se vio afectado un segundo para después darle una fuerte Cuchillada al Charizard de Alain

Despues del ultimo ataque ambos dragones dejaron de atacarse por un momento dándose un pequeño respiro al ver que gran parte de la arena estaba cubiertas en llamas azules y rojas

"Vaya creo que ambos ya se han cansado un poco de matarse el uno al otro" Alain le dijo a su rival con una pequeña risa , este pequeño gesto sorprendió mucho a Ash ya que en sus encuentros pasados Ash se hizo la idea de que era alguien muy serio y que solo le importaba el poder de las mega evoluciones

"Ya lo creo Alain, sin duda es la batalla mas critica que he tenido en mi vida" Ash le dijo muy sincero algo que le agrado a Alain, "Pero como todo lo bueno en la vida…. Hay un momento en donde termina, terminemos de una vez Charizard". Ash exclamo mientras su mega Charizard rojo rugía con furor

"Tu espíritu no tiene limites, pero yo siempre rompo los limites, Vamos Charizard demostrémosle por que somos la mejor mega evolución" Alain exclamo mientras que su mega Charizard negro también dio un poderoso rugido

"Usa Puño trueno con máximo poder" Alain le grito a su mega Charizard quien recargaba el poder de sus Puño trueno, el mega Charizard de Ash espero a que su entrenador le diera la siguiente orden, sin embargo este le dijo que esperara

"Ahora acabalo" Alain gritaba mientras su mega Charizard negro se dirigía hacia el mega Charizard de Ash

"Pero que esta haciendo no le esta ordenando nada" Clemont dijo confundido al igual que todos sus amigos

Todos veían como mega Charizard negro iba a conectar ese poderosos Puño trueno pero de un momento a otro todos quedaron en seco, el mega Charizard rojo había atrapado el puño trueno como si no sintiera nada a pesar de que claramente se veía que la electricidad lo había tocado

"Pero que" Alain exclamo sin poder creer lo que vio, "Charizard acabalo ya" Ash le ordeno, mega Charizard rojo tomo de su brazo a mega Charizard negro para después impactarle un poderoso puñetazo que mando a volar a su rival

Pero la cosa no termino ahí, en cuestión de segundos el mega Charizard voló hacia donde iba caer el mega Charizard de Alain para después darle otro poderoso golpe que lo mando hacia arriba

Nadie podía creer como el mega Charizard de Ash trataba como trapo al poderoso mega Charizard negro de Alain

"Charizard tienes que reaccionar" Alain le grito muy desesperado pero no sirvió de nada ya que la heridas de su mega Charizard le impedían reaccionar a tiempo,

Mientras el mega Charizard de Alain seguía subiendo su rival ya estaba arriba de el quien después lo remato con una fuerte cola dragón que lo mando a desplomarse contra el suelo

Pero su ataque no termino, el mega Charizard de Ash ya había tomado al mega Charizard de Alain por la espalda con la intención de impactarlo contra el piso

"Usa Movimiento sísmico" Ash le ordeno mientras su mega Charizard empezaba girar envolviéndose en una cubierta de llamas que provoco una intensa explosión al impactar a su rival contra el suelo

Todos en estadio pusieron sus ojos en el campo de batalla esperando a ver si eso fue suficiente como para acabar con el dragón negro, pero cuando el polvo de la explosión se disperso el mega Charizard negro de Alain increíblemente aun seguía en pie

Ash se quedo sorprendido al ver que el pokemon de su rival había soportado tanto castigo, le emocionaba mucho que su oponente diera todo por seguir pelando pero el sabia que tenia que terminar ya

"Enserio cuando entre a este torneo no esperaba mucho, pero ahora estoy seguro que esta la prueba final para demostrar cual es la mega evolución máxima" Alain dijo muy inspirado

"Sin duda has puesto todo tu corazón en esta búsqueda, pero yo también tengo una meta y es la de conseguir ese titulo" Ash le respondió mientras sus ojos brillaban mas de color azul

"Ambos pokemon están muy agotados, creo que todo se resumirá en este ultimo ataque" Clemont dijo muy nervioso, "Pero quien será el vencedor" Bonnie se preguntaba

"Charizard terminemos con un Anillo ígneo" Alain grito, Mega Charizard negro a pesar de estar muy débil y herido puedo usar sus ultimas fuerzas para cargar la energía del ataque

Todos esperaron que Ash lanzara su ataque final pero al igual que hace un momento no hizo nada, su mega Charizard solo se quedaba esperando el movimiento de su rival el cual se veía muy fuerte

"Ahoraaaaa" Alain grito justo después de que su mega Charizard negro golpeara el suelo liberando una poderosa onda expansiva que exploto debajo del mega Charizard de Ash

Todos esperaron que la explosión fuera descomunal pero se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que el poderoso Anillo ígneo fue absorbido por el mega Charizard rojo

"Pero….. como? " Alain dijo completamente en shock, " Alain…. Esto es el poder absoluto" Ash le respondió con una voz diferente una fría pero lo que lo dejo helado fue lo que hizo su mega Charizard

Toda la energía que el mega Charizard rojo había absorbido se envolvió en su cuerpo rodeándolo de flamas, todos quedaron asombrados al ver al pokemon transformándose en un dragón gigante compuesto por flamas

Alain y su mega Charizard no podían moverse al ver al Charizard de Ash convertido en un dragon hecho de fuego, "Acaso esto es… la verdadera mega evolución" Alain dijo completamente aterrado

"Terminemos esto de una vez por todas, usa ... **Llamarada de Apolo** " Ash grito con todas sus fuerzas, el dragón gigante de fuego dio un poderoso rugido antes de abalanzarse a su rival

Alain y su mega Charizard ni se movieron, ellos sabían que habían perdido, después de todo sus batallas con el fin de encontrar la mejor mega evolución, después de todo habían fracasado

Cuando el ataque del mega Charizard de Ash impacto a su rival todos quedaron ciegos por la inmensa y descomunal de llamas, tanto así que las flamas podrían verse fuera del palacio

Todos postraron los ojos en la quemada arena para ver si al fin la batalla había terminado…. Y asi fue, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos el mega Charizard negro había caído perdiendo la mega evolución y volviendo a su estado normal

El refeere quien por toda conmoción de la batalla se había escondido detrás de una roca al fin declaro el resultado " El Charizard de Alain no pude continuar, el ganador del combate y del torneo es Charizard y Aaron Tajari"

Todos en el estadio se levantaron para aplaudirle a los guerreros quienes dieron la mejor batalla que han observado, el conde mismo dio una reverencia en honor a la epica batalla entre los dragones del fuego

"Lo logro, venció al mega Charizard de Alain" Clemont dijo sin aun poder creerlo, "Sin duda es el entrenador mas fuerte" Shauna dijo muy emocionada

Serena solo veía con un brillo en sus ojos al ver que su caballero derrotar al invencible Alain, sentía una sensación desconocida recorrer su cuerpo, realmente no sabia lo era pero era mas que obvio que pasaba cuando pensaba en el

Al darse cuenta de que al fin había ganado Ash sintió un gran alivio y no solo eso también sus ojos volvieron a su color original , justo después de eso Charizard perdió su transformación regresando a su estado normal

"Charizard lo logramos… si que lo logramos "Ash dijo aun no creyendo que habían finalmente derrotado a Alain al igual que lo que le paso a el y a su Charizard, pero en ese momento le daba igual AL FIN HABIA DERROTADO A Alain

Alain por otra parte se quedo en silencio tratando de procesar lo ocurrido en el combate, presencio algo que jamás había visto antes en todo su viaje, pudo ver lo que una mega evolución puede hacer a pesar de que su rival no poseía ninguna mega piedra, había finalmente resuelto la pregunta que había hecho desde hace tiempo pero ahora tenia muchas mas

Sin embargo el sabia que no tendría las respuestas así que se dispuso a regresar a su caído amigo a su pokebola, claro dándole una felicitación y claro una disculpa a su fiel compañero por presionarlo tanto en la búsqueda del poder

Después de hacerlo se acerco a su rival y a su Charizard quienes estaban casi igual de agotados que ellos, "Aaron… gracias por esta batalla" Alain le agradeció a su rival quien parecía muy extrañado

"He pasado mucho tiempo de batalla en batalla tratando de superarme a mi mismo y a los demás, pero veo que eso no tenia sentido, perdí el espíritu y la perfecta unión con mi Charizard …. Pero ahora veo cual es el verdadero poder es la unión entre pokemon y entrenador, la cual es capaz de romper cualquier barrera" Alain le explico a Ash quien quedo sorprendido al ver que Alain realmente comprendió el mensaje de forma tan rápida

"Veo que realmente lo comprendiste…. Me alegro por ti y estoy mas que seguro que conseguirás pronto el poder la unión junto a su Charizard" Ash le dijo sinceramente ofreciéndole la mano

Alain no se sorprendió tanto al ver el gesto de Ash y sin dudarlo estrecho su mano dando finalizado su combate

Todos aplaudieron al ver que ambos guerreros que combatieron de manera mortal se daban la mano reconociendo su valor

"Damas concluido el torneo del fin de la guerra de la flor eterna, pero no se desanimen en media hora, se realizara la batalla final entre el campeón del torneo Aaron Tajari y el actual guardián de Kalos el hijo del Conde Kalm de Versalles" El juez anuncio

"Bueno creo que es momento de despedirnos, muchas suerte Aaron y espero en algún futuro tengamos otra batalla" Alain le propuso, "Claro Alain, quizás mas pronto de lo que crees" Ash le respondió sabiendo que se encontraría con el pronto y lo derrotaría no como Aaron sino como Ash

Sin mas que decir mas que una sonrisa ambos se retiraron de la arena la cual estaba realmente en mal estado de pues de la épica batalla entre dragones

Ash y Pikachu se dirigían al centro pokemon con el fin de curar a su ya muy cansado Charizard pero este fue detenido por uno de los guardias del palacio, "Disculpe la molestia pero el Conde de Versalles quiere hablar personalmente con usted"

Ash se quedo muy confundido por lo que le dijeron , _"Por que querrá verme el conde… quizás Kalm le dijo algo de la pelea… o solo quizás es para felicitarme"_ pero bueno el sabia que la única forma de descubrirlo era seguir al guardia

El guardia llevo a Ash y a Pikachu a un cuarto privado dentro del coliseo, notaron que este estaba muy adornado y en la mesa había algunos refrigerios, _"Debe ser el lugar donde la familia real descansa después de los encuentros"_ Ash pensaba pero fue interrumpido al ver que el conde de Versalles entro a la habitación

"Vaya por fin puedo conocer al campeón del torneo" El conde le dijo con una pequeña risa, por alguna razón Ash sentía que el conde no tenia buenas intenciones pero dejo eso por alto "Mucho gusto Conde de Versalles, mi nombre es Aaron y estoy a su servicio" Ash le dijo con una reverencia con el fin parecer formal ante la situación

El conde se rio un poco al ver la formalidad del caballero, "Sabes noto que ocupas una muy hermosa armadura, , las de color azul son muy raras" El conde le comento mientras caminaba por la habitación

Ash se pudo nervioso al oir el comentario y un poco torpe respondió , "Ahh si es una vieja reliquia familiar que pensé que seria útil en el torneo" , el conde se puso un poco mas tenso al oir su excusa ya que era mas que obvio que eso era mentira

"Enserio que raro porque yo poseo una igual, una que se encuentra en una parte oculta del palacio, acaso será mera coincidencia" El conde le explico dejando helado a Ash, ahora era mas que obvio que el conde sabia que el había tomado la armadura sin ningún permiso

A pesar de estar muy apenado el le dijo la verdad "Es por que lo es…. Yo la tome, por accidente encontró la cámara secreta en el cuarto de los disfraces, se que no debí tomarla pero esta para mi lucia muy especial…. Lamento si la robe, ahora mismo se la devolveré" Ash se disculpo y con mucha pena se iba a retirar el casco

Sin embargo este fue detenido por lo que dijo después el conde, "Tranquilo Aaron, no estoy molesto por lo de la armadura" , Ash se quedo mas confundido y le balbuceo "Ahhh no ?"

El conde se rio con su respuesta, "Jaja no chico, de echo la razón por la que te traje era para hablar sobre tu ultima batalla, realmente me sorprendiste" , Ash se sintió mucho mas alivio al ver que el conde no estaba molesto, "Muchas gracias señor, fue una muy intensa pero al final uno solo tenia que quedar en pie"

"Si fue una batalla epica al mi parecer,… pero quería preguntarte mas sobre lo que sucedió antes de que tu mega Charizard mega evolucionaria, note que tanto la armadura y tu empezaron a brillar" El conde le pregunto, Ash se sorprendió al oír esto, era cierto que algo muy raro paso durante la batalla, sintió como toda la energía de su cuerpo salía fuera del, lo hacia sentir todo poderoso

"Aaron… conoces la historia de la guerra de la flor eterna, como fue que termino" El conde le dijo, "No señor muy poco de echo" Ash le respondió, "Bueno déjame instruirte"

" _Hace mas de 300 años , el poderoso rey de Kalos tenia a su poder un poderoso ejercito el cual tanto como soldados y pokemon estaban dispuestos a seguir su voluntad, cegado por la ambición y la codicia comenzó una campaña con el fin de ser el reino mas poderoso de la tierra, después de interminable racha de conquistas un reino el cual era igual de poderoso que el de Kalos, este reino se opuso ante sus deseos tiránicos, era el de la princesa Lyyn quien era parte de la realeza del reino de Kanto. La guerra se desato entre los dos reinos donde muchas personas y pokemon perecieron en combate, al igual que alguien muy especial para el rey, lo que provoco que el rey perdiera su humanidad y creara una arma de devastación la cual acabaría con sus enemigos pero al igual que mucha de su propia gente. En el ocaso de la guerra nadie creyó que podrían detener la locura y el odio del rey ….. pero apareció alguien, un guerreo portando una armadura azul acompañado de su fiel compañero .. un Lucario, Ambos se enfrentaron en combate con el rey y a pesar de que todo parecía perdido el guerrero y su compañero ocuparon todas sus fuerzas y una espada muy especial para derrotar al rey y acabar con su locura. Después de la pelea el rey se dio cuenta que había cometido muy grandes errores asi que no activo su arma definitiva, al ver que su enemigo se había purificado, decidieron perdonarle la vida y obsequiarle la espada con la que combatieron, después de la guerra nadie supo que le paso al salvador y a su compañero"_ El conde termino su historia dejando a Ash muy intrigado pero ahora el sabia como terminaba la historia

"Quiere escuchar como termina la historia" Ash le pregunto al conde quien se confundió al oírla, " En Kanto tenemos una historia distintita…. Al parecer después de pelar con el rey.. su ejercito se negó a escucharlo y siguieron con la guerra ya que estaban cegados con el deseo, el salvador misterioso de su historia se llamaba Sir Aaron quien no solo era un caballero de la corte de la reina Lynn también era un aura guardián, al ver que la guerra no tendría fin busco a la fuente de toda la paz en el lugar donde la vida era mas fuerte, El árbol del comienzo, después de dejar atrás a su amada y a su compañero Lucario, Sir Aaron decidió hacer el máximo sacrificio con la ayuda del pokemon místico Mew , el cual consistía en darle toda su energía vital al árbol para poder purificar los corazones de todos los soldados…. y al hacerlo termino de una vez por todas la guerra" Ash le conto su lado de la historia dejando atónito y maravillado al conde

"Vaya se nota que sabes mucho de la historia de Kanto, acaso tu eres de allí" El conde le pregunto, " Si señor , nacido y criado aquí" Ash le respondió

"Aaron quieres saber como la obtuve?" El conde le pregunto al joven que usaba su preciada reliquia, "Si, debió ser muy costoso conseguir una reliquia de gran valor histórico" Ash le comento sintiendo mucha curiosidad

"Fue ya hace mucho tiempo, mi familia ha estado ligada a la realeza desde tiempo inmemorables, sin embargo a mi siempre me encanto la filantropía y las expediciones, hace varios años mi equipo de expedición y yo explorábamos las viajas ruinas donde solían estar los templos y palacios de la antigua Kalos, pero por pura suerte encontré una cámara secreta en un lugar que solía ser uno de los palacios mas importantes para el rey, en la cámara había dos objetos, la armadura que llevas puesta y la espada de los siervos la cual se consideraba perdida en la guerra, según los escritos que encontré la cámara esta armadura pertenecía al guerrero misterioso de la leyenda , además decía que esta era impulsada … por el aura" El conde le conto al azabache quien escuchaba con mucha atención

"Entonces si le perteneció a Sir Aaron" Ash exclamo sorprendido al ver que realmente usaba la armadura de su ancestro de mas 300 años, "Al parecer si, según lo que encontré los aura guardianes ocupaban estas armadura en tiempo de guerra ya que amplificaba el poder y la fuerza del aura del usuario, si es que este podría controlarla" El conde le conto de sus descubrimientos asombrando al azabache quien por fin entendía por que sus emociones han estado muy cambiantes en especial con Serena al igual que esos momentos cuando su aura salía de su cuerpo

"Por lo que presencie durante tu batalla, al parecer tu has hecho algo que nunca había visto… activaste el poder místico de la armadura….. lo que significa que eres un aura guardián" El conde le explico su teoría al asombrado azabache

Ash realmente estaba sorprendido pero en cierto punto ya lo sabia, ya que durante su aventura en el árbol del comienzo Lucario le había revelado la historia de sir Aaron al igual que la conexión que tenia con el debido a que al parecer este era descendiente directo de el , quizás no sabia mucho del aura pero en fondo simpre supo que estaba ligado al poder y que quizás algún dia podría perfeccionarlo como alguna vez lo hicieron sus ancestros

"No, no lo soy, los aura guardianes se dedicaron sus vidas enteras a entrenar su aura. sin embargo por mis experiencias pasadas descubrí que estoy relacionado con uno de ellos, soy descendiente del guerrero que nuestras leyendas han contado, " Ash le confeso asombrando al conde

"Vaya enserio no esperaba tener un día como este…. Pero esta era la oportunidad que había esperado en toda mi vida, es un honor estar enfrente del caballero legendario" El conde exclamo haciendo una reverencia

"No el placer es mío mi lord" Ash dijo haciendo la misma reverencia, "Sin duda tendremos una batalla final muy interesante… sonara un poco mal pero …preferiría que tu obtuvieras el titulo de guardián en lugar de mi hijo" El conde le confeso deseándolo lo mejor en su combate final

"Eso se decidirá en la arena, pero no lo decepcionare mi lord" Ash le prometió al conde parándose firme junto a su Pikachu

"Estoy mas que seguro que lo harás joven caballero, no te quitare mas de tu tiempo, pero se que nos veremos muy pronto" El conde le dijo al caballero quien siento con la cabeza y dijo , "Como usted desee mi lord" antes de retirarse de la habitación junto a su Pikachu

Mientras tanto el grupo comentaba lo grandiosa que fue la final, todos exceto Serena quien se aparto un poco de sus amigos para pensar

"Vaya este día ha sido muy excitante pero …. Extraño mucho a Ash , me pregunto que estará haciendo si ha estado pensado en mi…" Serena pensaba tristemente, hasta que le vino una idea, saco de su bolso un pequeño aparato que le había regalado el profesor Sycamore a ella y a sus amigos buenos meses atrás, un holomisor

No lo pensó dos veces y activo el aparato para poder contactar a su amado

Después de su platica con el conde Ash curo a sus pokemon y se dirigió al balcón donde se encontraban sus amigos pero en su camino se vio interrumpido al escuchar un sonido que venia de su bolsillo

Se quedo helado al ver que lo que sonaba era el holomisor que le dio el profesor Sycamore pero lo que mas lo afecto era ver que la persona que le hablaba era Serena

"Oh no me va a descubrir si me ve con la armadura" Ash dijo muy nervioso, sabiendo que no se podría quitar toda armadura solo se retiro el casco y acerco su cara para que no viera su cuerpo

"Hola Ash.. como estas?" La rubia le pregunto al azabache, "Hola Serena, pues ya estoy mejor, estoy entrenando con mis pokemon" Ash le mintió muy nervioso

Serena noto la actitud de Ash responder la pregunta pero en la situación actual decidió ignorarlo

"Que bien Ash, aquí han pasado cosas increíbles, no creerías las grandiosas batallas que hemos visto" Serena le contaba al azabache a pesar de que en realidad eran sus batallas

"Me imagino Serena que bueno que se la están pasando bien además iras al baile que tanto querías" Ash le dijo a Serena tratando de animarla, sin embargo Serena se deprimió un poco al oírlo ya que la razón por la que quizá venir en primer lugar era estar con el

"Si… Ash te extraño" Serena le dijo al azabache con la mirada mas triste posible, al ver esto Ash sintió como un sentimiento de tristeza y culpa recorría por su espina, ya que a pesar de estar cerca de ella usando a "Aaron" quizás no era lo que ella quería

"Escucha Serena, créeme que me gustaría estar ahí pero las circunstancias no nos dejaron, realmente quiero que te diviertas esta noche asi que no te preocupes por mi" Ash le dijo a su amiga que al parecer no se veía convencida del todo

"Por favor Serena, dame una sonrisa, esas que me encantan" Ash le pedio a la rubia quien se sonrojo mucho al ver lo que le dijo al azabache

Serena al oir esto no pudo contenerse y le dio una hermosa sonrisa, "Ahí esta…. Sabes que daría por estar ahí,,,, te ves muy hermosa" Ash le dijo dejando se llevar por la belleza de Serena

Solo con decir esto Serena se sintió aliviada, por alguna razón sintió lo mismo que cuando Aaron se lo dijo , esto intrigo a la rubia

"Bueno Serena, debo colgar tengo ver unas cosas, pero diviértete en el baile, se que nos veremos mas pronto de lo que crees" Ash le dijo sabiendo que en realidad la vería en unos minutos

"Esta bien Ash cuídate mucho …. Adios" Serena le dijo triste ya que ella no quería despedirse de el, "Adiós … mi lady" Ash le dijo antes de colgar sin darse cuenta de lo ultimo que dijo… algo que extraño mucho a Serena ya que solo una persona le había dicho asi

Ash por el otro lado se sentía mas aliviado al ver que había esquivado una bala o al menos eso creía, "Estuvo muy cerca Pikachu casi me descubre" Ash dijo mas relajado mientras que Pikachu sentía que su juego podría salirse de control

"Tranquilo Pikachu, se que podremos manejar esto, tengo un plan para ello, se que funcionara mientras nadie descubra mi identidad" Ash le explico a su compañero quien se quedo helado sin motivo alguno

"Que te pasa Pikachu …" Ash le pregunto a su pokemon hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz atrás de el, "Creo que debes pensar en otro plan"

Ash se dio la vuelta y lo que vio fue a una pequeña niña rubia quien al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación "Bonnie"

 **Bueno chicos es todo por ahora , espero que les haya gustado la batalla final entre Ash y Alain, tranquilos no tardare tanto en el siguiente capitulo ya que esta en progreso , recuerden comenten y propongan alguna idea para el fic**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, se que muchos lo han esperado pero ahora que escribo otro fic me toma mas tiempo hacerlos, bueno espero que les guste**

A lo largo de su viaje Ash Ketchum se ha enfrentado a lo desconocido, ha visto el poder de las leyendas con sus propios ojos y hasta a veces ha tenido que arriesgar y dar su vida para detener la destrucción

Sin embargo al ver la expresión en la cara de Bonnie al descubrir que realmente el era el caballero misterioso lo ponía muy pero muy nervioso

Paso casi un minuto hasta que por fin la pequeña hablo "Ash me puedes explicar que rayos esta pasando" Bonnie le demando un respuesta, al verse acorralado decidió contarle la verdad

"Mira Bonnie la verdad es que yo soy Aaron" Ash le confeso lo obvio algo que a Bonnie le molesto un poco, "De eso ya me di cuenta tonto, lo que quiero saber es porque?" La pequeña rubia le volvió a preguntar

Ash realmente no quería confesarle todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo ya que el mismo no sabia por que sus sentimientos han estado descontrolado al igual que su aura

"Mira Bonnie la cuestión es que no quería perderme el torneo así que me cole en el palacio y tome una de las armaduras para poder competir" Ash le conto a Bonnie quien no se veía satisfecha por la respuesta del azabache

"Ash eso también lo se es obvio ….lo que quiero saber es porque no nos lo dijiste" Bonnie le cuestiono, " Este por que no quería que nadie del castillo lo descubriera" Ash le mintió muy simplemente y por supuesto que Bonnie no le creyó

"Ash por favor no soy tonta, se que esa no es la razón…. Y se que tiene algo que ver con Serena" La pequeña rubia confronto al azabache quien se pasmo al escuchar esto

Ash no entendía como la pequeña le había prácticamente leído la mente y no entendía como, "Ah no se de que hablas de Serena no se trata de eso" Ash le respondió tratando de evitar el tema

"Oh bueno… entonces no hay problema que le diga a Serenaaa" Bonnie le dijo haciendo énfasis a lo ultimo para ver como reaccionaba el azabache quien al parecer entro en pánico, "No no no Bonnie no hagas eso" Ash le imploro a la pequeña

Bonnie prácticamente tenia en sus manos al azabache asi que decidió ser directa, "Ash por favor cuéntame la verdad sabes que soy tu amiga y lo entenderé"

"Esta bien la verdad es que ha sido muy divertido para mi ser otra persona .. he podido hacer cosas que nunca tuve el valor de hacer" Ash le confeso sin darse cuenta de que le había revelado algo muy importante

"Como expresar tu amor a Serena" Bonnie se rio al ver que el azabache estaba igual de rojo que un Charmander, "Jejje no lo puedo creer que el despistado Ash Ketchum" Bonnie le dijo riéndose de lo tierno que se veía Ash

Al ver que no podía librarse de esto tuvo que por fin confesarle a alguien lo que rondaba por su cabeza, "Esta bien te diré la verdad si estoy enamorado de ella" Ash le confeso sus sentimientos que tenia hacia Serena

Bonnie se puso muy feliz al escuchar esto ya que si algo que estuvo esperando que pasara durante su viaje es que Ash y Serena terminaran juntos ya que asu vista ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro

"Ash desde cuando sientes esto?" Bonnie le pregunto queriendo saber mas lo que el azabache sentía, "Desde hace tiempo creo pero nunca estuve seguro de ello creo que no quería estar seguro… para mi el amor siempre ha sido algo que he querido evitar" Ash le confeso a Bonnie quien se veía muy confundida por su respuesta

"Ash pero por que sientes eso, es un pensamiento muy triste" Bonnie le dijo muy preocupada , "Mira Bonnie desde hace mucho tengo dudas sobre el amor… quizás por que nunca lo he experimentado antes… o quizás por que **el** se fue y todo el amor que me dio a mi y a mi madre se extinguió… por eso no creo en el verdadero amor y trato de evitarlo haciéndome el tonto para que no me lastimen" Ash le confeso su gran secreto a la pequeña quien no podía creer que el azabache tuviera ese dolor oculto

"Ash lamento mucho oír eso, no sabia que realmente sentías eso" Bonnie le dijo muy tirste al azabache sintiendo que quizás lo había obligado a contestar, "No te preocupes Bonnie , sabes eres la primer persona que le cuento esto" Ash le dijo

"Bueno Ash pero debo saber algo….si llevas sintiendo esto por Serena desde hace mucho por que ahora lo demuestras ?" Bonnie le pregunto muy curiosa, Ash dio un fuerte respiro y dijo "La verdad es que ser Aaron me da mucha confianza, al ser otra persona pude sacar lo que realmente siento sin temor a ser rechazado , al ponerme este casco siento como si mis emociones se desbordaran y no conociera el miedo" Ash le explico mientras miraba el casco de su armadura

Bonnie quedo muy sorprendida al escuchar la confesión de Ash ya que para ella siempre el le pareci un chico siempre seguro y temerario pero ahora sabia que tenia un turbio pasado que lo afectaba. Sin embargo ella sabia que debía de evitar que el azabache cometiera un error

"Mira Ash se que debes estar muy confundió por esto pero debo dejarte las cosas muy en claro" Bonnie le dijo seriamente lo que tomo por sorpresa al azabache, "Lo que estas haciendo no esta nada bien ….. ya que estas jugando con sus sentimientos" Bonnie le explico

"A que te refieres Bonnie?" Ash le pregunto muy incrédulo, Bonnie conocía los sentimientos de Serena hacia el y le había prometido guardar el secreto pero ella creía que si quería ayudar a su amiga debía romper esa promesa

"Ash….Serena esta enamorada de ti…desde hace mucho tiempo" Bonnie le confeso al azabache quien extrañamente no parecía tan sorprendido, "Bueno creo que ya lo suponía un poco, "Enserio?" Bonnie le pregunto muy sorprendida, "Ya te dije que he estado fingiendo ser despistado, he notado algunas cosas que ha hecho para mi" Ash le explico

"Solo que aun sabiendo eso no me consideraba listo para abrir mi corazón de esa manera, pero ahora siendo Aaron lo he descubierto y creo estar listo" Ash le dijo muy decidido a Bonnie quien lo interrumpió "Ese es el problema Ash" dejándolo muy confundido

"Creo que Serena se ha enamorado de "Aaron" Bonnie le explico al azabache quien no entendía lo que quería decir, "Pero Bonnie yo soy Aaron" Ash le dijo, "Pero ella no lo sabe" Bonnie le explico por fin haciéndolo entender por que estaba tan enojada por lo que estaba haciendo

Ash sintió como si un balde de agua fría le callera encima, ella tenia razón, ha estado declarando su amor como si fuera otra persona, "Demonios ella tiene razón" Ash se dijo a si mismo dándose cuenta de el error que había cometido

"He estado hablando mucho con Serena, ella esta muy confundida por "Aaron" ha sido un caballero con ella y realmente se han conectado, eso hizo que pusiera en duda al amor que siente por ti Ash" Bonnie le explico la situación por la que pasaba Serena

"Rayos que he hecho e complicado mucho las cosas" Ash se maldecía a si mismo por haberme complicado tanto la situación

"Mira Ash como lo veo hay tres posibles escenarios, el primero si le declaras a Serena tu amor y revelas que has sido Aaron todo este tiempo quizás ella lo entienda y te acepte, el otro podría ser que al final escoja a Aaron y cuando le digas que eres tu se sienta engañada y le rompas el corazón, el tercero podría ser que escoja a Ash y tu siendo Aaron te apartes de ella para después regresar como Ash" Bonnie le explico los posibles escenarios

Ash se quedo mudo al imaginar que pasaría si seguía con esto, sin embargo a pesar de las consecuencias, sabia que no podía echarse para atrás, esto era una prueba para el y también para ella

"Entiendo mejor la cosas ahora Bonnie, sin embargo tendré que tomar ese riesgo, si quiero saber si estoy realmente listo para abrir mi corazón tengo que hacerlo" Ash le dijo muy determinado

Bonnie no estaba muy de acuerdo pero esa no era su decisión, ella sabia que Ash realmente quería a Serena, solo esperaba que hiciera lo correcto y no dañar a su amiga, "Esta bien Ash confió en ti"

"Gracias por aclararme muchas cosas Bonnie, a pesar de ser tan joven si que saber del amor" Ash le agradeció por su ayuda, "No hay de que Ash digo Aaron" Bonnie le dijo riéndose

Listo para partir a su combate final del torneo Ash se coloco su casco y su sombrero volviendo a ser "Aaron", "Muy bien Bonnie debo irme, mi batalla será muy muy pronto y estoy mas que seguro que ganare" Ash le dijo muy seguro junto a Pikachu quien ya quería combatir

"Muy bien Ash, se que ganaras, acaba con ese cretino de Kalm" Bonnie le pidió al azabache quien estaba mas que decidido a hacerlo

"Oh Bonnie ya que no me va a dar tiempo de ver a Serena…crees que puedas darle esta pequeña" Ash le pidió a Bonnie mientras le daba un pequeña nota de papel

Bonnie se quedo contemplando la nota sin saber si era buena idea de que se la entregara, " Claro Ash" dijo Bonnie tomando la nota

Sin mas que decir el caballero y su pokemon se fueron a la batalla que decidiría quien seria el guardián de Kalos

Justo después de irse Serena quien noto que la pequeña rubia se había ido del balcón fue a buscarla, "Bonnie donde te habías metido" Serena le pregunto un poco preocupada

"Oh me encontré con Aaron quería verte pero se tuvo que ir para su batalla contra Kalm" Bonnie le dijo a la rubia quien se puso un poco triste al ver que el caballero no pudo ir a verla antes de su combate final

"Oh esta bien Bonnie" Serena le dijo algo desanimada, al ver esto Bonnie no pudo aguantarlo y decidió darle lo que le dio Ash

Serena se emociono al tomar la nota, cuando la abrió solo tenia una pequeña frase pero esas palabras fueron mas que suficientes para cautivarlas

" _El azul del cielo, el del mar y el de mi armadura no se comparan con el hermoso azul de tus ojos"_

Serena sostuvo con mucha fuerza la nota, sintió una caída sensación que recorría su cuerpo, lo único que quería ahora era apoyar a su caballero de armadura azul

* * *

Todo la gente del estadio gritaba de emoción al ver que ya era hora de decidir quien tendría el titulo de guardián de Kalos, era un evento muy emocionante

"Muy bien Pikachu ya derrotamos a Alain, este es el ultimo paso, no hay que confiarse" Ash le dijo a su Pikachu quien ya estaba listo para combatir, "Vamos Pikachu por la victoria

En el momento que Ash entro a la arena todos en el estadio se pararon de susu asientos para aclamar el nombre del caballero, "Aaron, Aaron, Aaron"

Ash sintió un inmenso orgullo al ver que todo el mundo lo aclamaba por sus victorias en el torneo se sentía como un verdadero campeón

Por el otro tenemos al hijo del conde de Versalles Kalm miraba al caballero con mucha ira y celos ya que arruino su conquista y también el corazón y la ovación de todos

Ambos jóvenes se pararon en medio del campo de batalla enfrentándose cara a cara

"Damas y caballeros, llegamos al momento que todos hemos esperado, la gran final, donde se decidirá quien será el guardián de Kalos" El juez exclamo mientras todos gritaban con emoción

"De un lado tenemos al hijo del conde quien ha sido coronado como guardián de Kalos por dos años seguidos, es Kalm de Versalles" El juez presente al hijo del conde quien parecía molesto al ver que muy poca gente lo ovaciono lo que era muy diferente en años pasados

"Del otro lado tenemos al domador de dragones y de la mega evolución quien a lo largo del torneo nos ha dado combate épicos, es el caballero de armadura azul rey, el poderoso Aaron Tajari" EL juez lo presento muy emocionado mientras todos le aplaudían al azabache con mucho fervor lo que pudo furioso s Kalm

"Que el mejor salga victorioso" El refeere le dijo ambos antes de que ambos regresaran a sus esquinas, ambos tenían una mirada fiera pero era muy evidente que el hijo del conde le tenia miedo a acaballero de armadura azul quien demostró lo imposible en su combate anterior

"Quizás creas que tienes toda la ventaja , pero se bien las reglas del torneo y no puedes ocupar un pokemon que ya hayas utilizado entonces no podrás usar a tu Charizard" Kalm le dijo muy confiado sin embargo el no parecía preocupado

"De verdad crees eso cambiara algo, mejor acabemos con esto rápido" El caballero le dijo muy fríamente lo que tenso al hijo del conde

"No dirás eso cuando lo enfrentes a el, sal Chesnaught acaba con este perdedor" Kalm exclamo liberando a su pokemon , el Chesnaught de Kalm apareció en el campo de batalla agitando sus músculos para impresionar a la audiencia

Ash solo se rio al ver que tanto entrenador como pokemon eran unos arrogantes, "Pikachu has esperado mucho por este combate , acabemos con el" Ash le decía a Pikachu quien se lanzo al campo de batalla liberando poderosas ondas eléctricas de su cuerpo

"Jajaja crees que esa pequeña rata tiene oportunidad contra mi Chesnaught, eres mas tonto de lo que pensé" Kalm se burlaba de su rival al igual que su pokemon. Pikachu se puso algo furioso al oír sus burlas lo que le dio mas ánimos de acabar con el hijo del conde

"Muy bien guerreros demos comienzo a la batalla final del torneo del final de la guerra de la flor eterna" El juez exclamo dando comienzo al ultimo combate del dia

"Chesnaught acabemos rápido con este farsante, usa Misil aguja "Kalm le ordeno a su Chesnaught quien disparo una ráfaga de misiles de energía al pokemon de su rival

Ash no le ordeno nada sol vio como las agaujas de energía impactaban donde se encontraba, "Jaja eso fue muy fácil" Kalm exclamo pensando que ya había ganado la batalla, pero tod eso fue al caño cuando vio que del humo de la explosión salía Pikachu quien estaba prácticamente ileso

"Pikachu acabalo con Impactrueno" Ash le ordeno su compañero quien primero dio gran brinco y después libero una brutal descarga eléctrica al pokemon de su adversario

Chenasught creyó que podía resistir el ataque del ratón eléctrico sin ningún problema, pero apenas pudo tolerar el poder del impactrueno a pesar de que tenia ventaja de tipo

"Wow ese Impactrueno fue muy poderoso" Clemont exclamo muy asombrado al ver el poder de su tipo eléctrico, "Sin duda acabara con ese cretino" Bonnie dijo emocionada por que Ash acabara con el , "Vamos Aaron se que puedes ganar" Serena grito con todas su fuerzas queriendo apoyar a su caballero

"Maldición, Chesnaught usa Roca afilada" Kalm le ordeno a su Chesnaught quien libero una poderosa ráfaga de rocas contra el Pikachu de Ash, "Pikachu esquívalo con ataque rápido" Ash le ordeno rápidamente, Pikachu corrió directamente al ataque ganando mucha velocidad por lo que pudo evadir todas las rocas de manera sorprendente

"Pero que" El hijo del conde exclamo sin poder creerlo por lo que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar al siguiente ataque del azabache, "Pikachu usa Cola de hierro", con una velocidad sorprendente Pikachu golpeo fuertemente la cabeza de Chesnaught aturdiéndolo

"Chesnaught vamos has algo usa Brazo martillo" Kalm le ordeno muy desesperado, Chesnaught trato de golpear al raton eléctrico con un poderoso golpe pero Pikachu rápidamente esquivo el golpe para después volver a usar Cola de hierro

Todos veían asombrados como el pequeño ratón tenia control de la batalla quien al parecer lucia muy calmado mientras que Chesnaught lucia muy frustrado al ver que era humillado por el

"Vamos Kalm no me digas que ese es el poder del guardián de Kalos" Ash se burlaba de su rival mientras que Pikachu provocaba mas a Chesnaught

"Ya veras, Chesnaught usa de nuevo misil aguja" Kalm le ordeno lleno de ira, Chesnaught volvió a disparar una ráfaga de misiles contra el ratón eléctrico, Ash pudo ordenarle que esquivare el ataque como la ultima ves pero en vez quiso sorprender a la audiencia

"Pikachu usa electro escudo" Ash le ordeno, quizás ninguno en el estadio había escuchado de ese ataque espero Pikachu sabía que era perfectamente, Pikachu empezó dar vueltas en su espalda mientras liberaba una descarga eléctrica de su cuerpo, lo que servía como un escudo de la electricidad que hizo que lo protegió de los misiles de energía

Todo el mundo quedo atónito al ver la increíble y original combinación de Pikachu, "Wow esa técnica estuvo increíble" Tierno exclamo muy asombrado, "Sin duda es Aaron tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga" Shauna dijo muy asombrada

"Rrrr maldición" Kalm decía muy nerviosos al ver que la fuerza bruta de su Chesnaught no había servido de nada, pero aun tenia un truco, "Pikachu acabémoslo con Tacleada de voltios" Ash le ordeno, Pikachu corrió directo al pokemon de Kalm mientras era envuelto en un aura eléctrica y cuando estaba apunto de impactar Kalm ordeno su siguiente ataque

"Jaja caíste, Chesnaught usa Escudo de espinas" Kalm le ordeno, justo antes de Pikachu impactara contra Chesnaught este junto sus brazos cubriéndose con un escudo hecho de espinas lo que lastimo a Pikachu

"Diablos olvide que Chesnaught sabe ese ataque" Ash exclamo la ver que Pikachu recibió mucho daño por el efecto secundario de escudo de espinas y el daño por utilizar de tacleada de voltios

"Ja es nuestra oportunidad, Chesnaught usa brazo martillo" Kalm le ordeno a su Chesnaught quien dio un fuerte golpe a Pikachu quien no le dio tiempo de reaccionar al estar lastimado

Ash se asusto al ver que su compañero había sido golpeado de manera brutal , _"Diablos me esto confiando demasiado debo ponerme serio ahora_ " Ash pensaba mientras su Pikachu levantaba

"Jaja estas listo para rendirte perdedor" Kalm le dijo al caballero quien al ver la amenaza solo se rio, "Veo que no eres tan predecible como pensé , pero esto apenas el comienzo, asi que no esperes que nos contengamos por que Pikachu y yo nunca nos rendimos" Ash le exclamo con mucha confianza al igual que Pikachu quien se levanto listo para el siguiente asalto

Serena al oir esto sintió que presenciaba un deja vu de la batalla que tuvo Ash contra Viola al inicio de su aventura, "El también lo dijo" Serena se decía así misma muy confundida

"Solo estas fanfarroneando, Chesnaught usa Roca afilada" Kalm le ordeno a su Chesnaught quien libero una fuerte ráfaga de rocas, "Pikachu usa Impactrueno" Ash le ordeno a su pokemon quien libero una impactante descarga eléctrica

Ambos ataques impactaron la rocas se hicieron polvo por el poder del ataque electrocutando a Chesnaught quien grito de dolor al sentir la descarga eléctrica

"Pikachu ahora acabalo con Cola de hierro" El caballero de armadura azul le ordeno a su compañero quien empezó a tacar de manera brutal a Chesnaught, todos veían como el pequeño ratón eléctrico golpeaba sin cesar al tipo planta sin que este se pudiera mover

"Chesnaught no seas inútil, has algo" Kalm le reprocho muy frustrado a su pokemon quien trato de contraatacar con Brazo martillo pero por el pequeño tamaño de Pikachu lo esquivo para después golpear lo de nuevo con otra cola de hierro haciéndolo retroceder

"Increíble el pequeño Pikachu tiene en su poder al pokemon mas fuerte del guardián actual de Kalos" El juez exclamo mientras todos los asistentes le aplaudían por su gran destreza

"No no no esto no puede ser, yo siempre he sido el mejor, tu no puedes hacer esto" Kalm grito desquiciadamente, todos en el estadio veían con cierta vergüenza al hijo del conde quien siempre fue visto como un prodigo pero ahora no era mas que un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche

"Vaya si que has perdido la compostura, ya es hora de que acabemos esto de una vez" Ash le dijo poniéndolo muy nervioso, "Pikachu acabemos esto con nuestra arma secreta….usa Ataque rápido "Ash le ordeno dándole un guiño, esta pequeña seña fue suficiente para que Pikachu supiera que hacer

Pikachu rápidamente se abalanzo hacia Chesnaught, "Jaja eres un tonto usa Escudo de espinas" Kalm exclamo mientras Chesnaught juntaba sus brazos creando un escudo lleno de espinas

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Pikachu no se detenía a pesar de que iba a recibir daño, pero justo en el momento de chocar Pikachu salto encima de el, para después usar cola de hierro en el escudo de espinas para impulsarse varios metros en el aire

Ya en el aire Pikahu se posiciono justo debajo de Chesnaught listo para realizar su ataque final , "Pikachu acabemos de una vez por todas usa…Cometa trueno" Ash grito con todas sus fuerzas, Pikachu se envolvía en un aura eléctrica mientras giraba creando una impresionante esfera de energía eléctrica

Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un cometa el cual se dirigía directamente hacia Chesnaught, " Chesnaught rápido usa escudo de espinas " Kalm le ordeno muy asustado, Chesnaught creo su escudo de espinas pero lo que Kalm no pensó era que la usar escudo de espinas continuamente este perdía resistencia

El cometa de truenos seguía cayendo estando apunto de impactar contra Chesnaught

"Pikachu ahoraaa"Ash grito con todas su fuerzas justo antes de que el cometa trueno hiciera contacto con su rival creando un resplandor de luz que dejo ciegos a todos por un momento

Cuando todos recobraron la vista vieron que el campo de batalla estaba cubierto de humo y cuando este se disipo se podía ver que un solo pokemon estaba de pie…. Pikachu quien lucia extremadamente agotado y cubierto de marcas… por el otro lado Chesnaught estaba inconsciente tumbado en el suelo

Por un momento todos quedaron en silencio… hasta que este fue interrumpido por la ovación de todos los presentes quienes le aplaudían a su nuevo campeón

"Damas y caballeros, Chesnaught ya no puede pelear, lo que significa que el ganador de la batalla y el nuevo guardián de Kalos es Aaron Tajari" El juez exclamo mientras toda la gente se ponía de pie para aplaudirle al caballero de armadura azul

"Si lo lograroonnn" Shauna grito con todas sus fuerzas al igual que el resto de sus amigos, "Increíble ese movimiento fue único" Tierno exclamo con la misma emoción , tdos estaban celebrando mientras que Serena solo lo veía con una dulce mirada

"Bien hecho mi caballero"

Ash quien a pesar de haber ganado el torneo y ser el nuevo guardián se lo tomo con mucha calma, se acerco a Pikachu y le dijo "Pikachu gracias, deberás diste tu máximo esfuerzo y lo hemos conseguido" Ash felicito a su compañero a quien cargo y puso en su hombro para que este pudiera descansar un poco

Por el otro lado Kalm no podía creer que alguien por fin le había arrebatado el titulo, "No no como alguien pudo ganarle a alguien de la realeza como yo" Kalm sollozaba mientras veía a su pokemon inconsciente, después este fue sorprendido al ver que el caballero de armadura azul se le estaba acercando

Por un momento el joven se asusto pensando que le haría daño pero este fue increíblemente sorprendido al ver que este le ofreció la mano para ponerse de pie

"La razón es muy simple olvidaste que las batallas pokemon no so solo cuestión de poder, si no también de corazón y unión con el pokemon, quizás tengamos grandes diferencias pero debo admitir que fuiste un digno oponente" Ash le dijo al hijo del conde quien se sintió confundido por el cumplido

Con esto dicho Kalm se trago su orgullo y tomo la mano del caballero y se pudo de pie, "Quizás he permitido que mi posición se me haya subido a la cabeza, lamento si mi comportamiento fue el inadecuado" Kalm se disculpo sinceramente con el

A pesar de por lo que estuvo por hacerle a Serena era imperdonable para Ash el decidió dejar eso aun lado

Todos aplaudían que ambos competidores se hayan comportado como caballeros, "Damas y caballeros hemos dado concluido el torneo, en unos momentos haremos la ceremonia de premiación, no se lo pierdan" El juez les aviso a todos quienes ya estbana muy ansiosos por conocer a su nuevo campeón

* * *

Mientras tanto en uno de los cuartos del palacio dos guardias miraban los combates en una televisión pequeña ya que a pesar de la ocasión no se les tenia permitido irse de su posición

"Vaya ese chico se ha cargado al hijo del conde" Un guardia comentaba, "Ja ya lo creo ya era hora de que le dieran una lección a ese mocosos caprichoso" EL otro guardia se burlaba pero sus risas fueron interrumpidas al escuchar un ruido que venia de la habitación

"Oye escuchaste eso?" Uno de los guardias le pregunto levantándose de su asiento mirando a su alrededor, "Yo no veo nada ….ahhh"El segundo guardia decía pero fue interrumpido por una bomba de humo que había explotado en la habitación

De repente dos figuras salieron del humo las cuales tacaron por detrás a los guardias noqueándolos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

"Lider sombra aquí equipo Ariados, nos hemos infiltrado en el palacio" Uno de los hombres dijo por un intercomunicador, ambos hombres usaban un traje de ninja negro y usaban mascaras con forma de Bisharp

"Excelente mis guerreros, ya todos los equipo están en su puestos ,ya saben cual es el plan , le haremos una pequeña visita al conde" Un hombre que se encontraba en las afueras del palacio junto a un Bisharp y un Liepard

 **Bueno chicos es todo por ahora, perdón si me tarde pero tengo muchas coas que hacer además que al empezar el otro fic también me quita tiempo, bueno comenten y disfrútenlo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, perdón si me demoro un poco espero que les guste lo que estoy escribiendo, disfrútenlo**

Las campanas sonaban, la gran orquesta del palacio resonaba, las trompetas y otros instrumentos tocaban una fuerte melodía a todo poder. Toda la gente aplaudía con mucha alegría aquel evento que se llevaba acabo, era la nueva proclamación de un nuevo guardián de Kalos, el cual demostró un coraje y una convicción imbatible

El caballero de armadura azul caminaba lentamente por la alfombra roja que habían colocado en el campo de batalla, Ash podía ver como toda la gente que se encontraba en el estadio lo ovacionaba, coreando el nombre de "Aaron" y aun que no era su verdadero nombre sentía lleno de orgullo que por una sola vez el era admirado por todos como el campeón

Mientras el caballero e armadura azul y su fiel compañero eléctrico desfilaba hacia el podio donde se encontraban los jueces del torneo y la familia real, su amada rubia y el resto de sus amigos veían con mucha alegría al ver que su "nuevo" amigo había conseguido la victoria en su combate final

"Vaya que increíble que Aaron haya conseguido el titulo por fin" Clemont dijo muy feliz, "Si sin duda que será un buen guardián de Kalos" Shauna dijo con mucha devoción quizás retomando su pequeño "crush" en el

Serena solo se limitaba a ver a su caballero de armadura azul caminando lentamente para recibir su merecido premio y aunque una parte de ella quería en realidad que Ash fuera la persona que estuviera recibiendo tan grande honor pero se limito a sonreír al ver que su nuevo "enamorado" gano el torneo

Ash por fin estaba enfrente del gran podio que estaba en el centro del estadio, subiendo unos cuantos escalones estaba cara a cara con el conde de Versalles el cual se veía muy feliz al ver que el caballero de armadura azul era el vencedor

Ash al estar de frente del conde se arrodillo al ver que iba a hablar, " Damas y caballeros nos encontramos en el momento que todos estuvimos esperando, la proclamación de un nuevo guardián de Kalos" El juez exclamo con mucha emoción mientras todo el publico ovacionaba al caballero

Con estas palabras el conde de Versalles se dirigió al caballero arrodillado, " Por generaciones el titulo de guardián de Kalos se le ha dado a los guerreros que sean dignos , que estén a la altura de aquel guerrero que dio todo por conservar la paz entre los reinos" El conde hablaba mientras se dirigía a uno de sus guarda espaldas quien le dio la legendaria espada de los siervos

Al ver la espada tan cerca de el su cuerpo empezó a temblar, pudo sentí como si su visión se viera mas brillosa, lo hacia sentir poderoso, el conde tomo la espada y se coloco enfrente de Ash

"Por el poder que alguna vez la corona de Kalos le dio a mi familia, lo proclamo a usted Aaron Tajari como el nuevo guardián de nuestras tierra, el que las leyendas han contado, el nuevo guardián de Kalos " El conde proclamaba mientras agitaba la espada en el hombre del caballero

Todos en el estadio se pusieron de pie al ver la proclamación del nuevo campeón del torneo, todos le aplaudían con mucho fervor y admiración cuando este se puso de pie

Ash se puso de pie ahora como el nuevo guardián de Kalos, como lo alguna vez fue el verdadero sir Aaron, "Mi nuevo guardián por favor empuñe esta espada con honor y convicción, que la grandeza y fortuna de Xerneas siempre lo acompañen" El conde de Versalles le dijo al caballero ofreciéndole la espada a su nuevo dueño

Ash se quedo sin palabras, solamente la tomo del mango lentamente y cuando por fin estaba en sus manos, el nuevo guardián la levanto la legendaria arma enseñándosela al publico

Por un momento Ash sintió un dejavu, pero también se dio cuenta de que ese recuerdo no le pertenecía, este le pertenecía a su ancestro si Aaron quien hace mucho tiempo empuño la misma espada la cual fue la herramienta de la salvación de su región Kanto

Ash se dirigió de nuevo al conde y le dijo, "Como alguna vez lo hicieron mis ancestros, honrare la espada con mi vida, estaré donde se me requiera ,todo por conservar la paz" , El conde se sentía horado al ver que espada, armadura y dueño se había reunido después de tantos siglos de haberse separado

Todos en el estadio rebozaban de alegría al ver que un nuevo campeón se había alzado uno realmente digno, "Muchas gracias por habernos acompañado este año, pero recuerden que esta noche será el gran baile, así que quédense con su pareja que no querrán perdérselo" El juez anunciaba

Con el torneo por fin concluido lo único que podía pensar Serena era la razón por la cual ella había decidido quedarse, era el tan esperado baile, aunque el chico con el que ella hubiera querido estar no se encontraba entre ellos(Oh bueno o eso creía), aunque quizás ya había encontraba a la persona adecuada

Todo parecía estar perfecto en el palacio, sin embargo todo eso fue interrumpido al oir una gran explosión que provenía del palacio perfume, todas las personas del lugar quedaron confundidos y horrorizados al ver que la fuerte explosión provenía del palacio

"Pero que esta pasando que fue eso" Kalm exclamo con horror al ver que su hogar estaba siendo atacado, "Oh noo" el lo único que pudo decir el conde quien lucia en shock

Ash veía con horror lo que estaba pasando ya que se podía ver que mucha gente del publico estaba entrando en pánico, así que hizo lo mas lógico y lo que debía hacerse

Uno de los guardias saco su radio par poder contactar con los guardias dentro del palacio, "Aquí el capitán Dante que sucede en el palacio cambio" El comandante de la guardia hablo por su radio esperando una respuesta, de repente alguien contesto por la radio pero lo que escucharon dejo sin palabras a todos "Capitán Dante….el palacio es….atacado por unos hombres…..son demasiados y muy fuertes…..debemos ahhhhh" El guardia de la radio dijo hasta que fue interrumpido por una explosión cortando la comunicación

"No podemos quedarnos aquí parados, tenemos que ver quien esta atacando el palacio" Ash le dijo al conde mientras este montaba la espada de los siervos en su espalda, ahora como el nuevo guardia de Kalos debía hacer todo lo necesario por proteger a su gente

Al ver la valentía del chico el conde se armo de valor y le dijo al caballero, "Muy bien guardián, guardias acompáñenos a ver que ocurre" , los cuatro guardias que se encontraban con ellos se pusieron firmes y dijeron al juntos "Si señor"

Asi que sin mas que decir Ash, el conde y los guardias corrieron hacia el palacio para ver quien era el responsable de este ataque

Mientras Ash se dirijia al palacio, sus amigos estaba muy confundidos de lo que estaba pasando

"Hermano pero que fue eso" Bonnie le pregunto a su hermano muy asustada, Clemont la tomo de la mano y le dijo "No lo se Bonnie pero se que no es nada bueno"

"Tenemos que hacer algo" Tierno exclamo muy inseguro, "Estas loco no sabemos que esta pasando en realidad, quizás solo fue un accidente" Trevor sugirió

"Solo hay una forma de saberlo chicos, debemos ir al palacio a ver lo que sucede, quizás necesiten ayuda" Serena les dijo a sus amigos quienes se sorprendieron al ver la con tanto valor, era algo que se había formado en ella gracias a Ash

"Esta bien chicos vamos a ver que es lo que esta pasando, vamos" Shauna exclamo apoyando a Serena, asi que el grupo salió del balcón y se dirigió a la entrada del palacio donde aparecer fue la explosión

* * *

Al llegar a la entrada del palacio lo único podía ver Ash y el conde era que el precioso jardín del palacio era ahora un campo de batalla, ya que se podía ver a los guardias del castillo y sus pokemon luchando contra un grupo de hombres vestidos como ninjas junto a sus fieros pokemon

"Que es lo que sucede aquí" Ash exclamo mientras veía con horror lo que pasaba, de repente uno de los guardia que se encontraba combatiendo se acerco al capitán de la guardia, "Soldado que es lo que esta pasando" El capitán Dante le pregunto al guardia que parecía herido, "Señor… estos hombres llegaron de la nada, nos atacaron… tenemos que detenerlos" El guardia malherido le respondió mientras se quejaba del dolor

"Sean quien sean tenemos que detenerlos, debemos proteger al palacio y a toda la gente" Ash le dijo al conde y a sus hombres, "Pero como haremos eso" Kalm le pregunto muy asustado por lo que estaba pasando, Ash solo respondió "Combatiendo"

"Mi lord usted debe irse de aquí, no debemos dejar que lo lastimen, asi que capitán Dante proteja al conde y a su familia a toda costa" Ash le ordeno al capitán ya sus hombres, "Aaron no podemos dejar que te enfrentes a ellos solo" El conde le advirtió al caballero quien solo tomo sus cinco pokebolas de sus cinturón "Yo nunca estoy solo, Capitan rápido lleve al conde a un lugar seguro" Ash le ordeno a los guardias quienes obedecieron la orden y llevaron al conde y a su familia lejos de la batalla

"Muy bien chicos salgan ya" Ash exclamo liberando a su Heracross, Sceptile, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Feraligarth y a su fiero Charizard, " Tenemos que defender el castillo de estos hombres vestidos de negro a toda costa, asi que prepárense para pelear" Ash le dijo a sus pokemon quienes rugieron listo para acabar con todos

"Vamoss" Ash grito entrando al campo de batalla junto a sus pokemon, Los hombres vestidos de negro estaban aplastando a los guardias y a sus pokemon por lo que al ver a Ash dirigieron sus atención a el

"Crawdaunt usa Pulso noche" Unos de los hombres de negro le ordeno a su pokemon el cual disparo un poderoso rayo de energía oscura, Ash vio el ataque venir asi que ordeno un contraataque, "Sceptile usa Pulso dragon"

Sceptile disparo un rayo de energía en forma de dragón lo cual fue mas que suficiente para bloquear el pulso noche, "Ahora Pikachu usa impactrueno" Ash le ordeno a su fiel compañero quien libero una inmensa descarga eléctrica que derribo a Crawdaunt y a su entrenador

Al ver que uno de sus camaradas fue derrotados dos de los otros hombres misteriosos atacaron al caballero de armadura azul "Maldito nos vengaremos" Uno de los hombres misteriosos le exclamo al igual que su compañero quienes enviaron a un Houndoom y aun Crobat

"Houndoom usa lanzallamas" Uno de ellos le ordeno al Houndoom quien libero un fuerte ráfaga de fuego contra de Ash, afortunadamente Heracross bloqueo el ataque con su cuerpo y a pesar de ser tipo insecto no recibió mucho daño

"Heracross acabalo con Combate cercano" Ash le ordeno a su pokemon quien libero una veloz y brutal ráfaga de golpes y cornazos que noqueo rápidamente a Houndoom

"Eso es imposible , Crobat usa Acrobático contra su Heracross" El otro hombre le ordeno al gran murciélago quien se abalanzo contra Heracross pero de manera sorprendente Pidgeot llego al rescato acabando con Crobat con una sola Ala de metal

Ambos ninjas se vieron arrinconados al ver a sus pokemon derrotados sin darse cuenta de Feraligarth se había puesto atrás de ellos sujetando a ambos hombres por la espalda

"Díganme que es lo que traman, por que atacan el palacio" Ash les demando un respuesta mientras Feraligart ahorcaba a ambos, "Argg vinimos a robar los tesoros del palacio ….y a secuestrar al conde para que nos paguen un rescate" Uno de los hombres confeso hasta que este y su compañero se desmayaron por el dolor que les causaba Feraligart

"Oh no el conde esta en peligro debo ponerlo a salvo" Ash les dijo a sus pokemon aunque este fue interrumpido por la aparición de mas refuerzos de los atacantes, "Quieto ahí" uno de ellos le ordeno a Ash quien solo le ordeno a sus pokemon que acabaran con ellos

Mientras tanto Ash y los guardias peleaban en el jardín central del palacio, el conde de Versalles junto a su familia era resguardados por el capitán Dante y otros trea guardias

"Debemos volver al patio tenemos que proteger a los invitados" EL conde le dijo al capitán, "Mi lord nuestra prioridad es ponerlo a usted y a su familia a salvo, nos encargaremos de ellos desp…. Aggg" El capitán Dante le explicaba al conde hasta que fue interrumpido por un bomba de humo

Esta distracción fue suficiente para que un grupo de tres ninjas y sus pokemon les bloquearan el paso, "Rápido tenemos que retroceder" El capitán le ordeno a sus hombres pero al darse la vuelta fueron detenidos por otros dos ninjas quedando arrinconados

"Guardias hay que proteger al conde y a la familia a toda costa prepárense a luchar" El capitán de la guardia le dijo a sus hombres liberando a sus pokemon. Sin embargo antes de que pudieran dar cualquier orden otro individuo llego a la escena

Era un ninja el cual tenia ornamentos dorados en su traje y usaba una mascara con forma de un Zoroark, a simple vista lucia muy intimidante además de que venia acompañado de un Bisharp y un Liepard , "Déjenme que me encargue yo de estas pestes" El hombre con mascara de Zoroark le dijo a sus subordinados

"Bisharp usa sonido de metal" El hombre misterioso le rodeno a su pokemon quien junto ambas manos creando una onda de vació la cual era insoportable para los guardias y a sus pokemon

"Liepard usa hiperrayo" El hombre le ordeno a su pokemon quien disparo un devastador reyo de energía contra los guardias dejando inconscientes a todos los guardias , dejando solos al conde de Versalles y sus hijos sin protección

Al ver que estaban a merced de los atacantes, Kalm quiso sacar una de sus pokebolas pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo uno de los atacantes lo tomo por la espalda quitándole sus pokebolas

"Bueno Conde de Versalees debo decir que su celebración es muy encantadora" El hombre con mascara de Zoroark le dijo mientras se acercaba a las familia real

"Bueno creo que es mas que claro que usted y sus hombres no estaban invitados" El conde Versalles le devolvió la broma aun que su respuesta no le agrado al hombre ya que lo tomo por el cuello

"Mire conde no se pase de listo conmigo, vinimos a que nos entregue los tesoros del palacio, así por que no vamos de paseo" El hombre lo amenazo mientras que de su espalda desenvainaba una larga katana y la ponía en su cuello, al ver que su vida y la de sus hijos peligraba decidió cumplir sus exigencias

"Hombres llévense a los mocosos lejos de aquí, el conde y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver" El hombre le ordeno a sus ninjas quienes tomaron de rehén a Kalm y a Allie llevándolos a direcciones distintitas mientras que el líder de los ninjas tomaba al conde dirigiéndose al palacio

* * *

Mientras tanto Serena y sus amigos llegaron al palacio solo para ver que el hermoso jardín de este era una zona de desastre, podían ver como los guardias y los atacantes luchaban sin parar al igual que sus pokemon , Serena se le rompió el corazón al ver que tan hermoso jardín estaba siendo destrozado por los ataques de los pokemon

"Chicos tenemos que detenerlos antes de que destruyan todo" Serena le dijo a sus amigos, "Serena tiene razón tenemos que evitar se salgan con la suya" Clemont le respondió sacando su pokebola al igual que Shauna, Tierno y Trovato

Los cuatro entrenadores sacaron a sus pokemon los cuales eran Braxien, Blastoise, Luxray, Ivysaur y Charmeleon

"Vamos chicos debemos ayudar a los guardias" Clemont exclamo adentrándose al campo de batalla, "Luxray usa Trueno" Clemont le ordeno a Luxray quien disparo una fuerte descarga al Ariados de uno de los ninjas salvando al Tyrouge de un guardia

Todos quedaron muy sombrados al ver a Clemont tan valiente, "Vamos chicos no nos quedemos atrás" Serena le dijo a sus amigos listos para defender el palacio

Del otro lado del palacio Ash y sus pokemon combatían a un grupo entero de ninjas quienes no podían defenderse de los devastadores ataques de los pokemon del caballero

"Acábenlos" Ash le ordeno a sus pokemon, Pikachu y Sceptile combinaron sus ataques de impactrueno y Tormenta de hojas que derribaron a un Cloyster y a un Gengar, mientras que Feraligarth y Heracross derrotaron a un Scizor y aun Pinsir con sus ataques de Garra dragon y Megacuerno

Para rematar a los demás pokemon Charizard uso un majestuoso Lanzallamas que lleno el campo de batalla de flamas infernales que acabaron con los pokemon de los atacantes

Los ninjas huyeron despavoridos al ver la fuerza y brutalidad de los pokemon de Ash

"Bueno creo que ya derrotamos a todos aquí, ahora debo buscar al conde" Ash exclamo antes de dirigirse a sus pokemon, "Charizard, Feraligart, Pidgeot ustedes quédense aquí y ayuden a los demás guardias a repeler el ataque, Heracross, Sceptile y Pikachu vengan conmigo" Ash le ordeno a sus pokemon quienes obedecieron sus ordenes

Ash y sus pokemon se dirigieron a la dirección en la cual el capitán Dante y sus hombres llevaron al conde, pero al seguir ese camino solo encontró a los guardias derribados junto a sus pokemon

Ash se acerco al capitán Dante quien aun seguía consiente, "Capitán que sucedió aquí donde esta el conde" Ash le pregunto al hombre herido, "Se lo llevaron, el líder de los ninjas tomo al conde y otros dos hombre se llevaron a sus hijos" El capitán le dijo con poca fuerza, "Oh no debo encontrarlos" Ash exclamo muy furioso pero antes de irse el capitán Dante lo tomo del brazo y le dijo al oído "Por favor… debes rescatar a la familia real … es tu deber como guardián de Kalos" , al ver las suplicas del hombre Ash se puso de pie listo para rescatar a la familia real, "No se preocupe capitán, juro por mi vida que los protegeré" Ash le juro al capitán quien cayo desmayado por sus heridas

"Heracross busca ayuda para estos hombres, rápido" Ash le ordeno a su pokemon quien asintió y se fue en busca de ayuda, "Muy bien andando" Ash les dijo a Pikachu a Sceptile

Del otro lado del castillo los guardias y los entrenadores estaban ganando terreno debido a que la fuerza de sus pokemon era mayor a la de los ninjas

"Blastoise usa Hidro bomba" Tierno le ordeno a su pokemon, "Charmeleon tu usa Incineración " Trovato le ordeno al suyo, ambos pokemon dispararon una columna de fuego y agua que derribo a dos de los ninjas

"Luxray usa Trueno" Clemont le ordeno a su pokemon, "Braxien usa Llamarada rápido" Serena le ordeno a su compañera, Luxray y Braxien combinaron la fuerza de sus ataques para derrotar al Weavile y al Shiftry de dos ninjas

"Muy bien estamos ganando" Clemont exclamo con alegría al ver que sus esfuerzos combinados superaban a los atacantes, sin embargo el fue interrumpido al ver que otro ninja y su pokemon se escurrieron por detrás listos para acabar con Braxien y Serena

"Serena cuidado" Clemont le advirtió a su amiga quien no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, solo veía como el Banette del ninja disparaba una bola sombra hacia ella, pero antes que esta la tocara una electro bola bloqueo su ataque

"Sceptile usa Hojas navaja" Ash le ordeno a su pokemon quien en un rápido movimiento derribo al Banette y a su entrenador, al ver al pokemon de Hoenn Serena supo quien era, era su caballero de armadura azul

"Serena te encuentras bien ?" Ash le pregunto muy preocupado a su amada, quien solo se lanzo a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, Ash se sorprendió mucho pero no hizo mas que sostenerla y sentir el calor de su abrazo

"Te encuentras bien?" Ash le pregunto a la rubia quien dulcemente le dijo "Si gracias a ti" , Ash se olvido por un momento de lo que estaba pasando y abrazo mas a la rubia, realmente sentía algo muy fuerte dentro de si, sentía amor …. Sin embargo todo se fue al hoyo cuando Clemont les recordó por la situación por la que pasaban

"Chicos oigan no hay tiempo para esto" Clemont le dijo a ambos sacándolos de su transe, "Ohh lo siento .. tenemos que actuar rápido esos hombres tienen de rehén al conde y a su familia" Ash le informo a ambos, " Cielos debemos encontrarlo" Serena exclamo

"Como te podemos ayudar Aaron" Clemont le pregunto al caballero quien entro en dilema al ver que sus amigos querían involucrarse, el sabia que sus pokemon eran capaces de defenderlos pero no quería que resultaron lastimados en especial Serena

"Esta bien…si necesito que me ayuden a buscar a los hijos del conde, los guardias que los escoltaron me dijeron que se los separaron dentro del palacio. Si los encuentran sáquenlos del palacio y llévenlos con los demás guardias," Ash les explico a sus amigos, "De acuerdo nos separamos y buscamos a la familia" Clemont exclamo dirigiéndose a otra parte del palacio

"Debemos actuar rápido Serena… por favor ten cuidado" Ash le dijo sosteniendo su mano mostrando mucha preocupación, "Lo tendré no te preocupes" Serena le respondio dándole un abrazo antes de irse a otra parte del palacio junto con Braxien

Ash solo sonrio al ver a su amada irse, realmente ella se ha vuelto alguien muy fuerte pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello tenia una misión , "Vamos chicos tenemos alguien que rescatar" Ash le dijo ambos pokemon quienes asistieron

Clemont junto a Tierno y a Trovato corrían por los pasillos de la planta superior del palacio en busca de alguno de los miembros de la familia. Mientras mas avanzaban la resistencia de los ninjas era mayor

"Luxray usa Velocidad" Clemont le ordeno a su pokemon quien disparo una ráfaga de estrellas de energía, " Seviper usa Bomba de lodo" Uno de los ninjas le ordeno a su pokemon quien disparo una ráfaga de desecho tóxicos que bloquearon el ataque de Luxray

"Blastoise usa Giro rápido" Tierno le ordeno a Blastoise quien tacleo a Seviper dañándolo gravemente, "Charmeleon usa Garra de metal" Trovato le ordeno a su Charmeleon quien dio un fuerte arañazo al Simisage de otro ninja

Al derrotar a los ninjas Clemont y sus amigos llegaron a un cuarto en el cual estaba apresada la hija del conde Allie quien era retenida por tres ninjas

"Suéltenla ahora" Clemont le exigió a los ninjas, "No lo creas mocoso" Uno de los ninjas le respondió al rubio, "Por favor sálvenme" Allie le suplico a los chicos hasta que golpeada por uno de los ninjas

Al ver esto Clemont y sus amigos no podían creer la brutalidad de estos individuos, "Suéltenla ahora" Clemont les grito lanzándose al ataque, Los ninjas sacaron a un Garbodor, a un Sesmitoad y aun Beedriil

"Luxray usa Trueno" Clemont ordeno, "Blastoise usa Hidro bomba" Tierno ordeno, "Charmeleon usa Lanzallamas" Trovato le ordeno. Los tres pokemon lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo

"Beedril usa rayo señal" Uno de los ninjas le ordeno a su pokemon, " Garbodor usa Lanza mugre" El segundo ninja exclamo, "Sesmitoad usa Hidro bomba", Los tres pokemon de los ninjas lanzaron sus ataques.

Los ataques de los pokemon colisionaron de manera sorprendente, pero sin duda el poder combinado de los pokemon de Clemont y los demás supero al de los ninjas derrotando a sus pokemon

Al ver que sus pokemon ya habían caído los chicos rápidamente tomaron a Allie y salieron de la habitación

Al pasar el peligro Clemont bajo a Allie quien cerro los ojos cuando su batalla comenzó por lo que no vio lo que sucedió, "Allie te encuentras bien" El rubio le pregunto por su bienestar, al abrir los ojos pudo ver que su salvador era Clemont con quien tuvo un encuentro ya hace mucho tiempo

La pequeña niña se abalanzo al jove inventor tirándolo al piso, "Oh Clemont volviste y me salvaste de esos villanos" Allie exclamo mientras estrujaba mas a Clemont, "Allie por favor no otra vez" Clemont le pido muy incomodo ya que la ultima vez que se vieron fue muy vergonzoso para el

Tierno y Trovato miraron la escena muy divertdiso viendo el predicamento en que se encontraba su amigo, "Vaya Clemont no sabíamos que eras un casanova" Tierno le dijo al rubio burlándose, "Ya chicos quítenmela de encima " Clemont les exigió

En otra parte en el jardín del palacio un grupo de ninjas resguardaba a Kalm quien le habían quitado a sus pokemon y estaba amarrado en un poste, sin que ellos supieran Serena y Shauna se encontraban espiándolos esperando el momento adecuado para salvar al hijo del conde

"Serena estoy muy nerviosa esos ninjas se ven muy fuertes" Shauna le dijo a Serena muy asustada por la situación, "Lo se Shauna, pero no podemos dejarlo ahí, además Aaron necesita nuestra ayuda" Serena le dijo a su amiga muy segura de si misma, ya que ella no tenia planes de fallarle al caballero aun que se tratara de rescatar al presumido de Kalm

"Les exijo que liberen ahora, ya verán que los hare pagar" Kalm les advirtió a los ninjas pero estos simplemente se rieron, "Ya deja de lloriquear mocoso, pronto no nos serás útil, así que sino te callas te quitare esa lengua" El ninja mas fornido amenazo a Kalm lo cual fue mas que suficiente para que se callara

Este fue el momento perfecto para que ambas chicas sacaran a sus pokemon para pelear , "Liberen a Kalm y ríndanse" Serena les exigió a los ninjas quienes solo se rieron al ver que sus oponentes eran un par de chicas, "Enserio niñas nos piensan vencer, ya váyanse antes de que las cosas se pongan feas" El ninja fornido le advirtió tratando de asustarlas

"Ni lo creas Braxien prepárate" Serena le dijo a su compañera quien saco su barita, "Tu también Ivysaur" Shauna le dijo a su pokemon, Los ninjas decidieron sacar a sus pokemon los cuales eran un Golduck, un Nidoking y un Skarmory

Al verse superadas en numero Serena y Shauna retrocedieron un poco pero no se iban a rendir de ninguna manera, "Ustedes no nos asuntan" Serena les dijo de forma valiente, "Te lo advertimos, Golduck usa Escaldar en Braxien" Uno de los ninjas le ordeno asu Golduck quien disparon un chorro de agua hirviendo a Braxien

"Ivysaur interceptalo y usa Bomba semillas" Shauna le ordeno a su pokemon protegió a su compañera del ataque y después dispararon una ráfagas de semillas explosivas al Golduck del ninja

"Ya verán Nidoking usa Pinchazo venenoso contra Ivysaur" El otro ninja le ordeno su pokemon quien agito su gran cuerno para atacar a ivysaur, " Braxien usa Psiquico para detenerlo" Serena le ordeno a su compañera quien con su barita detuvo el ataque de Nidoking debido a su fuerza psíquica

"Ahora acabalo con Llamarada" Serena le ordeno a Braxien quien disparo una poderoso ráfaga de llamas que noqueo al Nidoking de manera contundente. "No puede ser, Skarmory usa Aire afilado" El utlimo ninja le ordeno a su ave de acero, Skarmory libero uno potentes vientos que daño mucho a Braxien y Ivysaur pero esto no la detuvo

"Braxien acabémoslo usa Llamarada "Serena exclamo, " Ivysaur tu usa Rayo solar" Shauna también exclamo, ambos pokemon combinaron sus ataques para derribar al Skarmory del ninja quien no pudo soportar el taque doble

Al ver a sus pokemon derrotados los tres ninjas quienes hace unos momentos parecían rudos huyeron del lugar como unos cobardes, "Ahora quienes son las nenas" Shauna exclamo chocando los cinco con su amiga

Ya fuera de peligro Serena y Shauna desataron a Kalm y le regresaron sus pokemon, "Muchas gracias…. Serena lamento lo que paso….. estoy avergonzado " Kalm le pido disculpas, Serena aun seguía muy ofendida por lo que sucedió pero no era momento de aquello, "Por ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en encontrar a tu padre" Serena le dijo al hijo del conde, " Se que el líder de estos ninjas lo tomo de rehén en el apalcio, estoy seguro que lo llevaron a la bóveda que se encuentra en el palacio, ahí se guardan los tesoros mas valiosos del palacio" Kalm le conto a las chicas, "Tenemos que decirle a Aaron vamos" Serena le dijo a ambos pero antes de que pudieran ir otro ninja apareció

Este portaba una mascara de forma de Drapion y lucia mas fuerte que los demás ninjas, "Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, es curioso lo pequeño que es este mundo" El ninja exclamo confundiendo a Serena, "De que estas hablando, nosotros no te conocemos" Serena le reclamo pero el ninja solo se rio

"Vaya que tienes mala memoria, no notas algo familiar en nosotros" El ninja le explico a la rubia quien se detuvo a pensar lo que le decía aquel hombre que en cierto punto le resultaba familiar, "Un minuto… ya te había visto antes…ustedes son los ninjas que atacaron la aldea de la colinas de Sanpei" Serena exclamo al descubrir que aquel grupo de atacantes eran los ninjas de la otra vez

"Vaya si que eres lenta , ahora es momento de la venganza, Sal Drapion" El ninja exclamo liberando al pokemon escorpión ogro , "Vas a ver te derrotaremos" Shauna exclamo pero esta fue interrumpida por Serena, " Shauna tu lleva a Kalm a un lugar seguro, yo me encargare de el" Serena le dijo a su amiga, "Serena no puedes hacerlo sola" Shauna refuto su idea, "Shauna es importante ponerlo a salvo, además debemos encontrar a Aaron rápido para que salvar al conde" Serena trato de hacerle entender a la castaña quien a pesar de no estar de acuerdo era lo que debía hacerse, "Esta bien Serena, cuídate" Shauna le dijo antes de irse junto a Kalm en busca de Aaron

"La ultima vez tu y tu novio arruinaron nuestros planes de conquista, pero esta vez no nos detendrán" El ninja trato de intimidarla junto a su Drapion, Serena no supo de donde saco tanto coraje pero estaba mas que decidida a derrotarlo, "Eso lo veremos"

 **Bueno chicos aquí es todo por ahora, perdón por tardar pero tuve exámenes finales y estuve muy ocupado para acabarlo rápido, espero que les haya gustado y comenten sus ideas so de mucha ayuda, hasta el próximo capitulo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos perdón por tardar en subir cap , pero ya esta aquí, espero que comenten y lo disfruten**

El palacio perfume estaba en un punto critico, gracias a los múltiples esfuerzos de pokemon y de sus entrenadores los atacantes empezaron a retroceder, algunos huyeron mientras que otros se rendían ante los guardias ya que todos sus pokemon habían sido derrotados en combate

En una parte del castillo el caballero de armadura azul derrotaba de manera impresionante a dos de los pokemon de un par de ninjas

"Pikachu usa Impactrueno" Ash le ordeno a su compañero quien libero una fuerte descarga eléctrica a un Sableye y a un Shiftry , "Ahora Sceptile usa Pulso dragón" Ash le ordeno a acabar con sus oponentes, Sceptile rápidamente lanzo una ráfaga de energía rematando a los pokemon derrotándolos

Al ver a sus pokemon derrotados ambos ninjas trataron de huir pero fueron interceptados por los guardas quienes los sometieron capturándolos

"Muy bien esta área esta despejada, pero aun no tengo señales del conde" Ash exclamo con frustración al no haber salvado al conde todavía, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una persona que gritaba su nombre

"Aaronn" La persona gritaba sin parar, cuando el caballero la miro pudo ver que era Shauna quien iba acompañada por Kalm , "Shauna que sucede" Ash le pregunto a la castaña quien lucia cansada por tanto correr

"Aaron ya sabemos donde esta el conde" Shauna le explico al caballero, "Es muy seguro que se lo hallan llevado a su estudio , en el cuarto piso, ahí es donde esta la bóveda con los tesoros del palacio," Kalm le conto al caballero

"Muchas gracias chicos, tranquilo Kalm rescatare a tu padre, le jure cuidarlo a ti y a tu familia" Ash le aseguro al hijo del conde quien se sintió aliviado, sin embargo antes de irse Ash le hizo una pregunta a ambos. "Oigan han visto a Serena"

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver lo que preocupo a Ash, "Ella me ayudo a liberar a Kalm pero se tuvo que quedar a combatir contra un ninja y su Drapion" Shauna le conto lo que hizo que el azabache entrara en pánico, "Que, rápido tengo que ir a ayudarla" Ash exclamo listo para ayudar a su amada pero fue detenido por ambos

"Aaron ella puede cuidarse sola, tu necesitas liberar al conde" Shauna le dijo al azabache, "Pero Shauna ella…" Ash rogaba pero fue interrumpido por ella, "Conozco muy bien a Serena, ella y Braxien podrán derrotarlos, tu tienes otra misión por ahora" Shauna le dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

Ash tenia un gran dilema en su cabeza, aun que su corazón le decía agritos que fuera a buscar a Serena, su cabeza y la lógica le exigía que fuera a salvar al conde quien no podía defenderse de ninguna manera, aun que no quería escogió la razón a su corazón

"Muy bien iré a buscar al conde, ustedes ponerse a salvo y si ven a Serena avísenme" Ash les dijo a ambos quienes asintieron, "Tranquilo Aaron, si la veo en problemas la ayudare" Shauna le aseguro, Ash solio sonrió y se dirigió al siguiente piso en busca del conde

Mientras tanto la joven Serena tenia la batalla pokemon mas peligrosa que había tenido hasta ahora, ella sentía una mescla de coraje y fuerza al ver a su rival sin embargo era imposible para ella no sentir un poco de temor al ver lo imponente que era el Drapion de aquel individuo

"Te enseñare unos modales niña" El ninja le amenazo tratando de intimidarla, "Veremos quien le enseña a quien" Serena le respondió sin ninguna duda

"Muy bien entonces… Drapion acabala con Veneno x" El ninja le ordeno al gigante escorpión, quien lanzo una fuerte energía toxica en forma de x, "Braxien bloqueo con Lanzallamas" Serena exclamo, Braxien rápidamente contraataco con una poderosa ráfaga de fuego que venia de su varita

Cuando ambos ataques chocaron crearon un potente explosión que dejo una intensa cortina de humo que bloqueo la visibilidad de ambos

"Diablos no lo puedo ver, ten mucho cuidado Braxien" Serena exclamo con frustración, ambas trataban de ubicar a Drapion pero fueron rápidamente sorprendidas al ver que el ya había lanzado su siguiente ataque

"Drapion usa Tajo umbrío" El ninja exclamo mientras Drapion rápidamente araño a Braxien con sus tenazas causándole mucho daño, "Oh no Braxien" Serena exclamo con preocupación por su compañera

"Estas acabada usa Misil aguja" El ninja le ordeno a su pokemon quien disparo múltiples agujas de energía directo a Braxien, "Braxien vamos se que puedas esquiva su ataque y luego usa Llamarada" Serena le ordeno, Braxien rápidamente se levanto esquivando las agujas de manera de sorprendente para después dispara una fuerte columna de fuergo que daño mucho a Drapion

Serena sonrió al ver que gracias al arduo entrenamiento que ambas hicieron para los pokeshowcase Braxien podía moverse manera tan rápida y delicadamente, "Que pero como puede hacer eso" El ninja exclamo ya que no comprendía de que como podía esquivar su ataque con gran facilidad

"Muy bien Braxien ahora usa Psíquico" Serena le ordeno, "Vaya si que eres tonta, no sabes que a los pokemon tipo siniestro como Drapion no les afectan los ataques psíquicos" El ninja se burlo de ella aunque eso le duro poco al ver lo que hizo Braxien

La zorra de fuego uso sus poderes mentales para levantar varias rocas esparcidas por el piso y después lanzárselas a Drapion quien no se defendió a tiempo al estar sorprendió por el ataque lo que le causo mucho daño

"Ya sabia que los ataques psíquicos de Braxien no funcionan en Drapion por lo que use las rocas del lugar que fueran esparcidas por las explosiones de tu Misil aguja" Serena le explico su estrategia, ella sintió una vibra de fuerza y orgullo al ver que estaba dominando a su oponente, " _Sin duda Ash estaría orgulloso"_

"No creas que ya ganaste, Drapion usa Veneno x" El ninja le ordeno, Drapion se levanto y volvió lanzar su ataque el cual daño mucho Braxien, "Noo Braxien" Serena exclamo con horro al ver a su compañera herida

"Drapion destrózala con tus pinzas" El ninja le ordeno a su pokemon quien cruel y viciosamente estrujo a Braxien con sus tenazas causándole mucho dolor, Serena entro en pánico al ver como torturaban a su pokemon , pero no podía dejar que le hicieran daño

"Braxien yo te ayudareee" Serena grito mientras corría hacia Drapion para liberar a su amiga, pero aquel malvado hombre le ordeno a su pokemon que la embistiera con cola, el cual no dudo en hacerlo lanzándola lejos e hiriéndola mucho

Justo en ese momento Braxien se olvido de todo el dolor que le provocaba Drapion, sin duda ver a su entrenadora y mejor amiga lastimada provoca que la zorra de fuego se llenara de ira, "Braxieennnn"

La zorra de fuego acumulo todo su poder en calentar su cuerpo, lo que provoco que Drapion se quemara y la soltara, rápidamente ella levanto su barita para disparar un Lanzallamas pero no fue el caso, en su lugar disparo una poderosa llama purpura que fue tan potente para derribar a Drapion

Serena quedo muy sorprendida al ver que su compañera había aprendido un ataque el cual no era cualquiera, era la poderosa Flama mística, "Braixen lo lograste aprendiste Flama mística" Serena le dijo muy orgullosa de la fuerza de voluntad de su pokemon

"Maldita chiquilla, Drapion levántate y ataca" El ninja furioso le ordeno, Drapion ya estaba muy herido por lo que le costaba pararse y peor aun para el Braxien estaban mas que listas para acabarlos

"Braxien terminemos con esto usa Flama mística" Serena exclamo mientras Braxien volvia realizar tan poderoso ataque, el cual al impactar a Drapion finalmente quedo derrotado

Ambas brincaron de alegría al ver que por fin habían derrotado al poderoso y letal Drapion, mientras que el ninja maldecía por la derrota de su pokemon ante un par de chicas

"Muy bien grandulón te derrotamos, ahora dinos donde tienen secuestrado al conde" Serena le exigió al igual que Braxien pero para su sorpresa el ninja estaba riéndose de ella

"Oh tranquila te llevare con el" El ninja le dijo con un tono burlón, Serena no entendía su actitud pero no le dio tiempo de averiguarlo ya que sin aviso, ella fue atacada por un Impactrueno el cual venia de un Galvantula

"Ahhhhhh" Serena gritaba de dolor la recibir la descarga eléctrica por la espalda y el dolor fue tan fuerte que quedo inconsciente , Braxien quedo horrorizada al ver a su entrenadora herida lo que la distrajo del siguiente ataque el cual fue mas que suficiente para debilitarla dejándola también inconsciente

"Muy bien echo Galvantula, tenemos una rehén mas y estoy seguro que ella nos va a ser muy útil" El ninja exclamo con risa malvada mientras tomaba a la chica inconsciente llevándosela a otra parte del palacio

Mientras tanto Ash y sus pokemon corrían atreves de los niveles del palacio en busca del conde de Versalles, y como era de esperarse se enfrento a mas ninjas y a sus pokemon

"No pasaras de aquí muchacho" El ninja lo amenazo sacando a un Zangoose, mientras que dos de sus compañeros lo acompañaban con un Cacturne y un Barbaracle

"Eso es lo que tu crees, Pikachu y Sceptile acábenlos" Ash les ordeno mientras sus dos pokemon se abalanzaron contra ellos, los pokemon de los ninja trataron de combatir pero fueron rápidamente derribados por la Hoja navaja de Sceptile y los ninjas rematados por el impactrueno de Pikachu

"Debemos seguir , no nos podemos rendir" Ash exclamo siguiendo su camino junto a sus compañeros los cuales se veían cada vez mas cansados por cada batalla

Cada vez que mas avanzaban por el palacio la resistencia de los ninjas aumentaba lo que lo llevo a inferir que el conde estaba muy cerca

Lo cual era cierto al ver que había tres ninjas cuidando una puerta, Ash primero pensó en atacarlos directamente pero pudo ver que tanto Pikachu como Sceptile estaban agotados por tantas batallas

"Creo que hay una mejor manera hacer esto" Ash se dijo a si mismo mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una pequeñas bombas de humo que le había quitado a uno de los ninjas que había derrotado

Por lo que se acerco a la esquina del corredor sin que se dieran cuenta y en un momento de adrenalina lanzo las bombas de humo a los pies de sus enemigos, los ninjas estaban en shock por el repentino ataque que ni les dio tiempo de sacar sus pokebolas

"Ahora "Ash grito dándole la señal a sus pokemon para que atacaron a dos de los guardias mientras que el con un fuerte puñetazo y una patada noqueo al guardia, por fin habían llegado a lugar donde se encontraba el conde

"Estas listos chicos" Ash le pregunto a sus pokemon quienes asintieron con mucha seguridad, Ash no necesitaba mas que eso y sin dudar un segundo abrió la puerta de patada

Mientras tanto en otra parte del palacio los esfuerzos de los entrenadores y los guardias fueron suficientes para derrotar a casi todos los ninjas en los jardines del palacio por lo que estaban siendo aprendidos esperando a que la policía de Kalos llegara

"Muy bien creo que estos son todos" Clemont exclamo con un sentido de victoria, "Lo has dicho amigo estos ninja no pueden con nosotros" Tierno exclamo muy orgulloso

"Solo espero que todo salga bien en adelante" Shauna dijo sintiéndose un poco aliviada por ver que se estaba aclarando la situación, pero todo esto se derrumbo al ver que uno de los guardias traía un pokemon herido a uno de los médicos que atendían a los pokemon heridos

"Encontré a este Braxien muy herido cerca del patio… no encontré a su entrenador" El guardia le explico al medico de la situación mientras la ponían en una camilla. Shauna entro en pánico al ver que el Braxien que estaba herido era el de su amiga Serena ya que su barita tenia un listón rojo

"No puede ser es el Braxien de Serena" Shauna dijo horrorizada al igual que sus amigos, sin perder tiempo se acercaron a su camilla para ver que fue lo que paso

"Disculpe donde fue que la encontró" Shauna le pregunto muy preocupada, "La encontré en los jardines del palacio, había señales de batalla pero no había nadie mas" El guardia le explico a la castaña

"Oh no entonces se significa….. que ese ninja le ha hecho algo a Serena" Shauna pensaba muy angustiada por lo que podría pasar a su mejor amigas, "Rápido debemos buscarla " Shauna exclamo muy angustiada, "Tienes razón no podemos dejar que algo le pase" Bonnie dijo igual de preocupada por su casi hermana

"Entendido debemos dividirnos para cubrir mas terreno" Clemont les propuso pero no pudo completarlo al oír una fuerte explosión que venia del techo del palacio , "Pero que es eso" Todos exclamaron al ver dos figuras combatiendo en el techo del castillo

Con la fuerte patada Ash entro al cuarto donde se encontraba la bóveda y en efecto ahí se encontraba el conde junto con su captor, Ash rápidamente pudo identificarlo como el líder de los ninjas debido a que lucia muy intimidante al igual que Bisharp y su Liepard

"Vaya vaya entonces tu eres el dichoso caballero que ha derrotado a todos mis guerreros" El líder de los ninjas se rio mientras tenia sometido al conde, "Tu debes ser el líder de todos estos criminales… ya no tienes a donde correr te exijo que liberes al conde ahora" Ash grito amenazantemente al igual que sus pokemon

"No te creas tan rudo porque no me iré de aquí hasta que el abra la bóveda y me de sus tesoros" El líder de los ninjas le respondió mientras sacaba su larga katana y la pnia contra el cuello del conde

Al ver esto Ash sabia que este hombre era muy peligroso, aunque no quería que el ninja se saliera con la suya, el menos podía dejar que el conde fuera lastimado, asi que decido calmarse un poco

"De acuerdo tranquilo que es lo que quieres" Ash le pregunto al captor del conde, "Jajaj primero quiero que abran la bóveda y que me den todos los tesoros" El líder de los ninjas exclamo sintiéndose victorioso, pero lo que el no sabia era que atrás de la ventana donde estaba parado estaba su Heracross volando

Al ver que su pokemon planeaba interceptarlo decido ayudarlo acercársele a la ventana, " Dime quienes son ustedes y por que atacaron el palacio " Ash volvió cuestionar las acciones mientras caminaba por la habitación, lo cual hacia que el ninja apretara mas al conde pero también se acercaba mas a la ventana

"Que eres sordo, ya te lo dije vinimos a robar los tesoros para hacernos ricos" El líder los ninja exclamo muy irritado por las preguntas del caballero, el conde quien estaba siendo apartado por la afilada katana pudo decirle algo a su guardián

"Ash por favor olvídate de mi ve a salvar a mis hijos" El conde le rogo antes de ser callado por el Bisharp, sin embargo la suplica del conde le revelo algo al ninja, "Ash? Ese nombre" El líder de los ninjas murmuraba sin darse cuenta que estaba en la trampa del caballero

"Ahora Heracross" Ash exclamo dando inicio a su ataque, Heracross se abalanzo fuera de la ventana rompiéndola e irrumpiendo en la habitación, el líder de los ninjas y sus pokemon no les dio tiempo de reaccionar por lo que Heracross pudo envestirlo haciendo que soltara al conde de su agarre

"Rápido debemos atacar ahora" Ash le ordeno a sus pokemon quienes se abalanzaron contra el Bisharp y el Liepard bloqueándolos mientras el y Heracross levantaban al conde y lo alejaban del peligro

"Señor se encuentra bien" Ash le pregunto al conde, "Si Ash estoy bien, como están mis hijos, los has encontrado" El conde le pregunto muy angustiado, "No se preocupe mis amigos los han rescatado, lo importante ahora es sacarlo de aquí, Heracross lleva al conde con los guardias… nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos " Ash le ordeno a su pokemon quien asintió y levanto al conde

"Ash ten cuidado este tipo es muy peligroso" El conde le advirtió al azabache quien solo sonrió y dijo, "No se preocupe mi señor, por algo soy el nuevo guardián de Kalos" Ash le aseguro mientras el y Heracross se alejaban del peligro

Mientras que el ninja se levantaba muy furioso al ver que sus planes habían sido frustrados, "Crees que me has derrotado…. No me ire con las manos vacías" El líder de los ninja lo amenazo pero Ash le respondió sin temor " Como guardián de Kalos es mi deber proteger a la gente de villanos y eso es lo que voy a hacer "

"Bisharp y Liepard ataquen" El ninja le ordeno a sus pokemon, "Ustedes también Sceptile y Pikachu ataquen" Ash les ordeno también por lo que los cuatro entablaron combate

Mientras Sceptile peleaba con Bisharp y Pikachu con Liepard, el líder de los ninjas decidio llevar su enfrentamiento a otro nivel, "Por lo que veo eres un entrenador muy poderoso…. Pero eres capaz de defenderte solo" El líder de los ninjas le pregunto con una maligna sonrisa

"De que estas hablando" Ash demando una respuesta, "Sin duda eres un fuerte guerrero… pero no creo que seas tan valiente como para enfrentarme a mi en una combate real" El líder de los ninjas exclamo desenvainando su larga y afilada katana

Ash quedo helado ante su reto, el tipo quería pelear a muerte con el, pero como lo haría, sus pokemon estaban muy ocupados peleano contra los suyos…. A menos que

Ash no lo pensó dos veces, era como si una voz en su cabeza le hubiera dicho que hacer, a pesar de que jamás lo había hecho antes el no sentía duda o miedo…. Ash desenvaino su espada.. la legendaria espada de los siervos

Ambos guerreros se miraban fijamente mientras empuñaban sus armas, se podía ver el reflejo de ambos en el filo de las navajas esperando que uno de los dos atacara

"Muy bien niño vamos a ver de que estas hecho" El líder de los ninjas exclamo abalanzándose contra el, "Te lo voy a mostrar" Ash grito y sin dudarlo se abalanzo contra el

Ambas espadas chocaron con gran fuerza que incluso soltaron chispas, pero eso solo fue el primer taque, el ninja empujo a Ash y volvió a atacar, Ash rápidamente bloqueo sus ataques con su espada a pesar de que sus ataques eran muy fuertes

Ash jamas había peleado con una espada antes pero por alguna razón no les costaba mucho mantener el ritmo y defenderse de los ataques del ninja , "No peleas nada mal niño pero te acabare" El ninja exclamo antes de lanzarle unas shuriken de metal

Ash en un instante esquivo las shuriken del ninja y rápidamente volvió a atacar al ninja, ambas espadas chocaban una y otra vez , ninguna cedía ante los ataques del otro, mientras que sus pokemon luchaban con la misma fiereza

Pikachu detenía las Garras sombras de Liepard con su cola de hierro mientras que Sceptile luchaba con Bisharp cuerpo a cuerpo, sin duda este Bisharp era mucho mas fuerte que el del torneo y en una de esos ataques Bisharp uso pulso umbrío pero Sceptile lo redirigió con su hoja navaja al techo por lo que causo una gran explosión al techo

El ninja ocupo la explosión para saltar fuera del palacio y llevar su pelea al techo, "Vamos niño llevémoslo arriba" El ninja le dijo alejándose del cuarto, "No te escaparas" Ash exclamo con rabia siguiéndolo arriba mientras los pokemon seguían pelando abajo

Ambos guerreros se encontraron en el tejado del palacio, sin despegar los ojos del otro o bajar su guardia, "Sin duda eres un guerrero muy capaz niño pero esto acaba aquí" El ninja exclamo agitando su katana y corriendo a Ash

Ash espero el ataque del ninja pero en su lugar el ninja tira unas bombas de humo en los pies del Ash bloqueándole la visibilidad, " Rayos no lo puedo ver" Ash exclamo desesperado por la situación

Sin previo aviso un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que hubiera dolido mucho si no tuviera su casco, sin embargo no le dio tiempo de pensar al ver que unas tres shurikens venían hacia el

Ash grito de dolor cuando una de esas shurikens se clavo en su brazo, "Demonios no puedo encontrarlo en este humo…. Debo hacer algo" Ash pensaba tratando de calmándose y de concentrarse

Así que cerro los ojos, concentrándose y sin tardar mucho pudo ver todo, para el era increíble el podía ver atravez del humo y sin tener que abrir los ojos, "Acaso es un poder del aura" Ash pensó

Ahora estaba preparado para el ataque del ninja quien se abalanzo contra Ash pero su ataque fue repelido por la espada de Ash, " Ahora es mi turno de atacar" Ash exclamo atacando frenéticamente a su adversario quien no comprendía como era que el caballero de armadura podía verlo a pesar de la espesa capa de humo

El líder de los ninjas se veía mucho mas presionado por las intensas estocadas de Ash, "Demonios no puedo contraatacar El ninja dijo asustado quien trato de cortar a Ash pero fue bloqueado por su espada y derrumbado por una poderosa patada del caballero

El ninja exclamo de dolor al verse derribado, "Argg malditooo" El ninja exclamo con mucho furor, Ash se acerco a el muy confiadamente y dijo " Has peleado muy bien pero debe darte cuenta de que tu ataque ha fallado, la fuerza de los entrenadores y sus pokemon han acabado con todos tus ninjas, acepta la derrota con honor y entrégate a la justicia" Ash exclamo tratando de convencer a su enemigo de seguir peleado

Sin embargo el ninja no seria tan fácil de convencer "Jeje si que estas loco si piensas que me iré sin mi tesoro" El ninja grito no aceptando la derrota y en un rápido movimiento lanzo mas shuriken a Ash

El caballero rápidamente las bloqueo con su espada pero eso era no mas una distracción para que el se levantara y volviera atacarlo, ahora ambas espadas forcejeaban con gran fuerza, ninguno cedía ante el otro

"Ríndete de una vez mocoso, no evitaras que consiga mi botín" El ninja exclamo apretando mas el agarre de su katana y empujando mas a Ash, "No importa lo fuerte que sea…. Yo jamas me rindo" Ash exclamo con mucha decisión… pero lo que no sabia que una aura azul rodeaba todo su cuerpo

"Pero que diablos" El ninja exclamo muy confuso al ver el brillo de la armadura azul lo cegó por un momento. Lo cual era lógico ya que el aura que cubría la armadura de Ash era increíblemente fuerte

"Yo soy el guardián de Kalos y mi propósito es defender la tierra de villanos como tu" Ash dijo con un tono de voz muy distinto al suyo lo que lleno de temor al ninja, "Ya veraz maldito" El ninja exclamo lanzándole mas shuriken pero esta vez Ash no necesito esquivarlas ya que las estrellas de metal rebotaron al impactar contra la armadura de Ash

"Es hora mostrarte mi verdadero poder" Ash exclamo levantando la espada de los siervos al aire lo que provoco que la larga hoja de metal se tornara de color azul celeste, Ash quedo impactado al ver que el poder oculto de las espadas de los siervos se había revelado mientras que el ninja le invadía el miedo al ver tan poderosa arma

"Es hora de acabar con esto ahhh" Ash exclamo atacando al ninja quien trato de bloquear su ataque pero apenas podía resistir al poder de la espada de los siervos,

Golpe tras golpe dejaba muy cansado al ninja quien apenas podía bloquear los ataques de Ash hasta que , "Es hora de que te enfrentes a la justicia ahhh" Ash exclamo dando un ultimo golpe el cual fue tan fuerte que la hoja de la katana no resistió mas y fue partida en dos

La fuerza del ultimo ataque de Ash mando a volar al ninja varios metros por el tejado lo que hizo que se le callera la mascara que traía revelando su rostro, Ash se sorprendió mucho al ver quien era, "Con que el es Heidayu, el ninja que yo y Greninja enfrentamos cuando evolución en la aldea de Sanpei" Ash exclamo sorprendido que el grupo de ninjas que ataco el palacio era el mismo que había atacado la aldea de Sanpei

"Todo termino ya no puedes defenderte" Ash le advirtió tratando de convencerlo de que se rindiera, "No estés tan seguro, Liepard y Bisharp atáquenlos" Heidayu llamo a sus pokemon para que le ayudaran pero en lugar de ellos aparecieron Sceptile y Pikcahu cargando a los pokemon de Heidayu quienes estaban inconscientes

"Tus pokemon han sido derrotados ya no te queda nada" Ash le dijo a Heidayu quien ya se sentía muy acorralado , Ash ya presentía que estaba por rendirse pero lo siguiente no lo espero

Del agujero que se había creado por la batalla salió un ninja muy fornido con una mascara de Drapion "Jefe veo que lo han derrotado… no se preocupe tengo un plan" El ninja fornido le aseguro a su líder, " Oye tu he derrotado a tu líder te aconsejo que te rindas tambien" Ash le advirtió de su poder

"Se que no podre vencerte pero tengo un az bajo la manga" El ninja fornido rio dándole la señal a su pokemon , del agujero salía un Drapion pero este tenia atrapado a alguien inconsciente en sus pinzas

Ash quedo helado al ver que la persona que tenían secuestrada era su amada "Serenaaa" Ash exclamo con horror al ver que tenían a la persona que mas quería secuestrada, "Que le has hecho desgraciado" Ash le grito muy furioso

"Oh entonces la conoces, jejeje esta lindura se defendió bien pero no era nada mas que un pequeño insecto contra mi" El ninja fornido rio acosta de Ash. El caballero de armadura azul entro en cólera al descubrir que aquel hombre había dañado a su amada

"Vaya vaya bien hecho Hidan, veo que esta chica es muy importante para ti" Heidayu se rio victorioso al ver que tenia a su enemigo contra las cuerdas, "Rrrr que es lo que quieren" Ash les pregunto muy frustrado por la situación

"Queremos que abras la bóveda del castillo, con esa espada tan poderosa no creo que sea problema para ti… a menos quieres que tu novia sufra mas" Heidayu le advirtió al caballero quien sufría mucho por adentro

Un debate se genero en la cabeza de Ash, "No puedo dejar que ellos se salgan con la suya pero… tampoco puedo dejar que lastimen a Serena" , para el era un momento critico ya que por primera vez en su vida iba a rendirse

Sin embargo antes de poder decir algo, en su cabeza sonó una voz " No te rindas" , Ash se asusto al escuchar la voz que venia dentro de su cabeza, "Eres el nuevo guardián de Kalos no puedes dejar que la maldad venza" La voz le decía , "Pero no puedo dejar que Serena sea lastimada" Ash le respondía a la voz

"Ash… tu heredaste nuestro poder y ahora puedes usarlo… solo confía en la armadura" La voz le explico al azabache quien lucia muy confundido por lo que le decía, pero el sabia lo que decían era verdad , el era el nuevo guardián de Kalos y tenia el poder necesario para salvar a todos

Como la ultima vez la armadura de Ash volvió a generar un fuerte resplandor al igual que sus ojos, los ninjas no podían creer el poder del caballero, era lago que nunca habían visto,

"Tomen esto ahhh" Ash grito lanzando una fuerte onda de energía que venia de sus manos, la cual fue tan poderosa que derribo a ambos ninjas y daño a su Drapion quien soltó a Serena para cubrirse

Eso le dio tiempo suficiente a Ash para ir por Serena para llevarla fuera de peligro. Sin embargo Drapion ya se había recuperado y estaba dispuesto a atacar a ambos con un Veneno X

Ash puso a Serena atrás de el con el fin de protegerla del ataque pero no fue necesario ya que que Drapion fue golpeado por un potente Lanzallamas, Ash miro al cielo y sonrió al ver que Charizard había venido a ayudarlo

"Gracias por eso Charizard, terminemos con esto de una vez, usa Lanzallamas a máxima potencia" Ash le ordeno a su pokemon quien libero una rafaga de llamas abrazadoras contra el Drapion la cual fue mas que suficiente para derrotarlo

Con el Drapion derrotado la batalla al fin había terminado, "Demonios falle.. otra vez" Heidayu murmuro antes de caer inconsciente

El resplandor en la armadura y en la espada de Ash desapareció en el momento que el combate había terminado , "Muchas gracias chicos por ayudarme" Ash le agradeció a sus pokemon quienes asintieron orgullosamente

Serena quien se había perdido toda la conmoción finalmente despertó y lo primero que vio fue a su caballero y su salvador, "Aaron tu… me has salvado" La rubia murmuro muy sorprendida por lo ocurrido

"Recuerde mi lady, yo siempre estaré para protegerla" Ash le respondio con un susurro al oído , "Gracias Aaron, de verdad eres mi caballero" Serena le contesto abrazando a su héroe y aunque no lo supiera el ya fue su hereo hace mucho tiempo

 **Bueno chicos es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, por favor comenten sus ideas y opiniones gracias**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicos , se que muchos han esperado mucho la continuación de esta historia , en verdad lo siento si me he concentrado mucho mas con la de sol y luna pero hare lo que pueda para terminar mi caballero , espero que lo disfruten**

El palacio Perfume siempre ha sido una de las locaciones mas significativas de Kalos, su historia remonta muchos siglos atrás y aquel día se convertir en parte de su historia. Aquel día cuando el pueblo de Kalos se unió para derrotar a un grupo de ninjas malvados que buscaban robarse las riquezas del lugar

Sin embargo aquella victoria fue muy costosa ya que muchos guardias y pokemon resultaron heridos ademas de algunos daños importantes al magnifico jardín del palacio. Pero alfinal del día la justicia y el bien prevaleció gracias a las acciones del que fue alguna vez "un guerrero legendario"

Después de la batalla entre el nuevo guardian de Kalos sir "Aaron" y líder los ninjas, los guardias del palacio contactaron a la policia de ciudad Lumious y de manera casi de inmediata varias patrullas y camiones para transportar a los ninjas arrestados

" Revisamos todo el perímetro señor y no encontramos a mas intrusos en el area" La oficial Jenny que estaba a cargo le dijo al ya a salvo Conde de Versalles

"Muchas gracias oficial, dejamos en sus manos a estos rufianes" El conde le dijo muy seguro de que podrián manejarlo, "No se preocupe señor ellos pasaran un largo tiempo tras la rejas" La oficial Jenny le aseguro antes de despedirse y llevarse a uno de los ninjas

Mientras los policías subían al camion a los ninjas, Hidan y el ninja del Drapion vieron por ultima vez al guerrero que pudo arruinar su plan, "Je que curioso que ese niño fuera tan poderoso" Hidan le dijo con una pequeña risa, " jefe sin ofender pero no es para reírse" El ninja se quejó al ver la situación en la que se encontraban

El camión cerró sus puertas y junto a las patrullas los oficiales se llevaron a los ninjas fuera del palacio y directo a la carcel de ciudad Lumious

Ash estaba muy agotado por la batalla en el techo pero aún así se rehusó a que lo revisarán los médicos ya que eso podría poner en peligro su identidad

"Este día si que ha sido interésate o no pikachu" El caballero de armadura azul le pregunto a su compañero " Pika pi" el ratón eléctrico asintió igual de exhausto ya que pelear con ese Liepard fue muy agotador, sus temas pokemon también lucían exhaustos pero en ningún momento se rindieron a pesar de estar superados en numero en cada ocasión

Ash sonrió al ver a su compañero ya que apesar de haber estado en una situación muy peligrosa sus Pokémon no se rindieron y por ellos el pudo derrotar a los ninjas. "Chicos en verdad quiero agradecerles por todo su esfuerzo... en verdad se han vuelto muy fuertes" Ash les dijo muy orgulloso de lo mucho que había crecido su equipo "Hera Hera", "Sceptilee", "Ferali gar gar", Pidgeooo, "Rawwrrr" Los cinco pokemon exclamaron

"No saben lo afortunado que soy de tener compañeros como ustedes, sin su dedicación y fuerza jamas hubiera crecido como entrenador y como persona, se los agradesco con todo mi corazón y les prometo que pronto volveremos a pelear juntos" Ash le prometio a sus viejos compañeros quienes se alegraron mucho ya que en verdad extrañaban pasar tiempo con el

"Descansen un rato ha sido un día lleno de acción" El azabache les agradeció antes de regresar a los cinco a sus respectivas pokebolas.

Sin darse cuenta el conde de Versalles se acercó a él "Aarón o quiero decir Ash" El conde le dijo al caballero , "Que sucede mi lord" Ash le preguntó preocupado de si había ocurrido algo más

"Solo quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí y por mi familia" El conde le agradeció al azabache, "No tiene por qué agradecérmelo , era mi deber como el nuevo guardián de Kalos" Ash le respondió llevando una mano a su pecho en señal de respeto

"Jaja sin duda te has metido mucho en el papel del caballero azul... pero después de todo en verdad estas relacionado con el caballero de la leyenda...estoy muy honrado de haber visto sus hazañas y su poder en persona" El conde de Versalles río un poco

Ash también ser río un poco al darse cuenta de lo bien que hacía su papel de caballero pero esa risa se fue cuando recordó que su amada Serena había ido a ver cómo estaba su Braxien

"Disculpe mi lord pero tengo unos asuntos que atender con urgencia" Ash le dijo al caballero dando una pequeña reverencia , "No te preocupes Ash , se que debes estar preocupado por tus amigos , solo que recuerda que un rato debes ir a la arena para explicar conmigo el asunto a los invitados" El conde le explico al azabache

"Como usted desee mi lord" Ash le dijo antes de irse junto a Pikachu a buscar a Serena

El caballero y su compañero llegaron a un de los cuartos del palacio que era ocupado como enfermería para atender a los guardias y Pokémon heridos en la batalla

Ash sintió gran tristeza al ver que apesar que habían ganado la batalla contra los ninjas muchos de los Pokémon defensores resultaron heridos pero gracias a Arceus ninguno fue herido de gravedad

Ash siguio paseando por la enfermería hasta que encontró a Serena junto a el médico que atendía a su Braxien malherido

"Entonces se pondrá bien doctor?" Serena le preguntó al medico muy preocupada, "Tranquila señorita , ya está se está recuperando del daño que recibió, solo debe descansar un rato y estará como nueva" El doctor le explico aliviando un poco la inquietud de la rubia

"Muchas gracias doctor" Serena le agradeció de todo corazón al medico quien asintió y se retiró para atender a otros Pokémon heridos

"Braxien ….lo siento tanto por haberte puesto en peligro" Serena sollozo sostenido la mano de su Pokémon , "Braix brax" La zorra de fuego le dijo sosteniendo su mano queriendo decir que no se preocupara

Serena al verla herida la abrazo más fuerte queriendo mostrarle el cariño que le tenía aunque derrepente sintió como alguien ponía su mano en su hombro "Tranquila Serena todo estará bien pronto " una profunda voz le susurro en el oido

Serena se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de nuevo con su salvador , el caballero de armadura azul, "Hola Aarón veo que ya te recuperaste" Serena le saludo muy contenta de verlo de nuevo

"Jaja bueno esos ninjas no eran tan fuertes como crees" Ash le respondió tratando de lucir fuete y rudo aunque en realidad estaba demasiado cansado por tantas batallas

"Jejej pues no me sorprende mucho…en verdad que eres muy fuerte" Serena se rio un poco aun con una mirada dulce, "Como te sientes tu Serena… en verdad me preocupe al saber que habías sido atacada por el pokemon de ese ninja" Ash le dijo muy furioso de que habían lastimado a su amada

"No te preocupes Aaron, aun que no lo creas he estado en situaciones mucho mas peligrosas" Serena le contó muy orgullosa de todas las experiencias que habia tenido durante su viaje

"Jaja en verdad no lo dudo mi lady" Ash le respondió muy seguro ya que el había estado junto a ella durante cada reto que ella había tenido aunque ella no lo supiera

"Aunque sabes ….en verdad estoy muy agradecida contigo…. Salvaste mi vida" Serena le dijo sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Aunque no pudiera verlo el azabache se puso completamente rojo al escucharla "Yo .. yo no podia dejar que te hicieran daño… eres muy especial para mi" Ash le contesto un poco apenado pero también feliz

Serena se quedo callada por un breve momento ya que se había sumergido de nuevo en su imaginación al ver los hermosos ojos cafes a traves de su casco , "No puedo creer todo lo que hizo…. Me salvo la vida"

Mientras que Ash también se quedo mirando a su amiga, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido ese día ella seguia igual de hermosa que aquel momento donde se encontrar como "Aaron" y Serena

Sin darse cuenta ambos se acercaron un poco mas el uno al otro y sin detenerse ni meditarlo la rubia puso sus manos debajo del casco del caballero quien no oponía ninguna resistencia, como si ya no le importara que se diera cuenta que el era Ash

Poco a a poco Serena empezó a levantar el casco de su caballero queriendo ver el rostro de aquel que poco a poco conquistaba su corazón…. Pero por segunda ves en ese día su momento fue interrumpido por alguien mas

Uno de los guardias entro a la guarderia y sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía se acerco al caballero para darle un mensaje "Disculpe por molestarlo señor, pero el conde de Versalles solicita su presencia en el estadio para explicarle a los invitados los ocurrido"

Ash volvió en si al escucharlo y aunque en el fondo se sentia frustrado que por segunda ves su momento especial con Serena se viera interrumpido …pero tenia que aceptarlo e ir con el conde

"Disculpe mi lady… pero debo ir a ver al conde de Versalles" Ash le explico a su amada quien a pesar de estar igual de decepcionada lo acepto. "Esta bien Aaron se que tienes asuntos importantes que atender… se que tendremos nuestro rato solos" Serena le dijo aun si dejar de sonreír

"Estoy mas que seguro que a si sera Serena" Ash le dijo antes de irse junto a Pikachu y el guardia hacia el estadio. Serena se quedo callada al ver como su caballero de armadura azul salia de la enfermería, "En verdad es único... enserio me recuerda demasiado a el" Serena se dijo si misma aun pensando como estaría su amado ... _"No se que hacer...no se que quiere mi corazón"_

* * *

Ash junto a Pikachu habían vuelto hacia al estadio para darle un anuncio importante a los invitados, "Vaya realmente han pasado muchas cosas este día...el torneo, Serena ...y este increíble pero extraño poder" Ash le dijo a su compañero mientras recordaba aquel momento en que su espada y armadura se rodearon por esa poderosa aura

"Lucario me había contado sobre esto aquella vez ... pero jamas dijo lo poderoso e increíble que podía ser este poder" El azabache exclamo al recordar como su Charizard había podido mega evolucionar sin tener una mega piedra y como el mismo pudo derribar al Drapion de aquel ninja sin ni siquira tocarlo. Eran tantas preguntas que tenia el azabache las cuales nadie podría responderle en ese momento

"No hay tiempo para pensar en estas cosas, tengo que concentrarme en lo que pasa ahora... en mi deber como guardian y claro en aclarar esta situación con Serena" El azabache exclamo sacando su cabeza de las nubes para dirigirse a la entrada del capo de batalla

Al llegar el caballero se acerco al podio en medio de la arena ya que era donde estaba el conde de Versalles y el resto de la guardia del palacio.

Todos los invitados se encontraban en sus asientos esperando el mensaje del conde, ya que muchos se preguntaban si esto desafortunado suceso cancelaría el resto de la celebración. Ash al ver la situación sintio un pequeño deja vu ya que hace un par de horas estaba en el mismo lugar recibiendo el titulo de guardian

"Damas y caballeros se que este desafortunado evento asusto mucho a todos, pero con gran regocijo les informo que esos rufianes han sido derrotados y llevados ante la justicia y todo gracias a los valientes esfuerzos de todos ustedes y de la guardia del palacio" El conde exclamo mientras los invitados aplaudían por las buenas noticias

"Sin embargo si alguien deseo agradecerle personalmente es a nuestro nuevo guardia de Kalos Sir Aaron Tajari quien con valentía y mucho coraje me rescato de los atacantes y derroto a su líder. Gracias a el podemos seguir celebrando el día cuando nuestra tierra fue salvada por un héroe con las mismas agallas" El conde Versalles exclamo mientras todo el publico aplaudía y coreaba el "nombre" de su nuevo protector y guardian "Aaron" "Aaron"

Ash se quedo sin palabras al ver todo el publico le aplaudía y lo admiraba como su nuevo protector, era algo que jamas imaginado, era increíble... se sentia como un héroe, "Sir Aaron quisiera decir alguna palabras" El conde de Versalles le pregunto al azabache quien aunque lo dudo por un momento este tomo el micrófono

"Gente de Kalos, no fue solo mi obra la que acabo con la amenaza de los ninjas... fueron todos ustedes que con su valentía y la de sus pokemon pudimos derrotar a los malhechores... les juro mi lealtad y mi protección como el nuevo guardian de Kalos" El caballero azul le dijo al publico mientras desenvainaba la legendaria espada y la mostraba al publico

Todos en el estadio celebraban a su nuevo guardian, uno como el que jamas habían tenido. También sus amigos igual celebraban su victoria, "Bravo Aaron" Shauna exclamo muy emocionada, "Sin duda es el entrenador mas fuerte que he conocido" Trevor dijo muy inspirado por las hazañas del azabache

"En verdad es un gran guerrero ya que sin el no hubiéramos derrotado a esos ninjas" Clemont añadió

La unica la cual no estaba haciendo un alboroto era la única de persona del lugar que sabia la verdadera identidad del caballero de armadura azul,"Lo lograste Ash...en verdad eres grandioso... solo espero que puedas también puedas decirle Serena sin que ella salga lastimada" La pequeña Bonnie se dijo a si misma aun preocupada por lo que vendra cuando el solo caiga

"Muchas gracias por ese discurso magnífico sir Aaron... ahora damas y caballeros les pido pacientemente que esperen un par de horas en lo que el personal limpia los daños en el gran salon y cuando alfin caiga la noche comenzaremos el hermoso y el apreciado baile anual de la guerra de los 100 años, así que escojan a su pareja por que sera un velada que espero no puedan olvidar" El conde Versalles exclamo antes de retirarse junto a la guardia y Ash

Mientras el conde y su escolta caminaban hacia el palacio Ash no dejaba de pensar el asunto del bailes, ya que la única razón por la cual había accedido venir al evento era por participar en el torneo, pero ahora era distinto "Disculpe mi lord quisiera preguntarle algo" El caballero de armadura azul le pregunto Cortez y tímidamente al conde

"Que sucede amigo mio?" EL conde le dijo al caballero, "Pues quisiera preguntarle en que consiste el baile, como sabe yo no soy de Kalos y desconozco en que consiste la celebración" Ash le explico al conde su situación

"Ahh es muy sencillo, mira comenzamos la velada con la presentación inicial de la familia real, depues la fiesta empieza donde los invitados bailan junto a sus parejas y claro concluimos la noche con unos deslumbrantes fuegos artificiales.. todo un espectáculo" El conde le explico detalladamente lo planteado para esta noche

"Muy bien mi lord y cual sera mi papel en el baile?" Ash le pregunto curioso por la tarea que le encargo, "Jejej es muy sencillo primero te sentaras junto a mi familia y darás el brindis inicial, despues tu abrirás el baile" El conde le contesto al caballero

"Ah disculpe mi lord a que se refiere con que abrire el baile" El azabache le pregunto muy incrédulo, "Jaja significa que tu sera el primero en bailar junto a tu pareja" El conde le contesto con una carcajada por la inocencia del caballero

"Espero que?" Ash exclamo muy confundido por lo que le acababan de anunciar, "Es una tradición que el guardian de Kalos escoja a una de las damas del publico y baile frente a todos... ya sabes una formalidad" El conde le volvió a explicar. Ash entro un poco en pánico al saber que tendría que ser el primero en bailar esta noche

" _Maldicion por que tengo hacerlo, yo soy bueno peleando no bailando"_ El azabache se decía a si mismo muy nervioso por lo que vendría. A pesar de que su rostro estaba cubierto por el casco el conde pudo adivinar la expresión de la cara de el caballero

"Jajaj no me digas que el descendiente del guerreo legendario esta nervioso por bailar frente a los invitados" El condo le pregunto riéndose un poco.

Ash se sonrojo de pena al escucharlo y tampoco le ayudo mucho ver algunos de los guardias que los acompañaban se rieron un poco también, "No no es eso mi lord ... solo que bailar no es una de mis destrezas" El azabache le contesto tratando de tragarse su vergüenza

"Oh joven Ash.. bailar es un arte que toma tiempo de dominar... pero todo empieza con solo quererlo, solo déjate guiar por el compás de la música y veras que tu cuerpo sabra que hacer" El conde le comento muy emocionado

Apesar de que el azabache apreciaba mucho su consejo eso no lo tranquilo del todo ya que el mismo se concia y sabia que esta noche le costaría un poco de trabajo. "Bueno aun si, ya tienes en mente a quien sera tu pareja ?" El conde le pregunto con curiosidad

Ash se sorprendió un poco por el interés del conde pero para Ash ya era mas que obvio quien quisiera que fuera su pareja "Si si tengo alguien en mente" Ash le respondió seguro de si, "Mmm apuesto que es la jovencita que rescataste de las garras de aquel ninja, no es así?" El conde le dijo

"Ahhh pero como lo supo?" Ash le pregunto muy sorprendido de que el conde lo haya adivinado, "Todos pudimos observar todo lo que hiciste por rescatarla, ademas de que te vi mucho junto a ella durante las etapas del torneo... se ve que la aprecias mucho Ash" El conde le contó todo lo que sabia

"Este ..pues ella es alguien muy especial para mi" Ash le confeso sus sentimientos, "Estoy mas que seguro que ella esta mas impaciente que tu de que seas su pareja" El conde le dijo

"No lo se mi lord... esta noche lo dirá" Ash le respondio muy inseguro de lo que ocurrirá esta noche, pero para el una cosa era segura... esta noche le diría quien es en verdad y que es lo que en verdad siente por ella

* * *

Mientras tanto el resto de los amigos del caballero decidieron ver como se encontraba Serena y Braxien en la enfermería

"Serena" Bonnie exclamo de felicidad mientras corría hacia ella, "Oh hola Bonnie" Serena le saludo con mucha alegría, "Como te sientes amiga, ya estas mejor?" Shauna le pregunto preocupada por su condición, "Tranquila amiga ya me siento bien" Serena le respondió con una sonrisa

"Que bueno Serena y como se encuentra Braxien?" Clemont le volvió a preguntar, "Ya esta recuperándose Clemont, solo necesita una larga noche de descanso" Serena le respondió ya mas aliviada sabiendo que su fiel compañera se recuperaría pronto

"Oh bueno, que lastima que el Centro pokemon este tan lejos, ahi se hubiera recuperado mucho mas rápido" Clemont exclamo, al escuchar esto Serena recodo algo ... algo muy importante ... "Ash?"

"Diablos lo olvide, debo decirle a Ash que estamos bien, de seguro escucho todo lo que sucedió" Serena exclamo muy preocupada mientras salia de la enfermería para contactar al azabache con su holomisor, "Serena espera" Bonnie le pidió que se detuviera pero esta no la escucho , " _Demonios espero que no lo descubra así"_

Al salir de la enfermería Serena saco su holomisor de su bolsa y se dispuso a marcarle a Ash, "Espero que este bien" Serena exclamo muy preocupado por su amado

Mientras tanto el caballero acababa de dejar al conde en el palacio para que supervisara la limpieza y las reparaciones del gran salon, "Bueno ahora que se masomenos lo que pasara en el baile, al menos no me agarran desprevenido no Pikachu?" Ash le pregunto a su compañero pero entes de que este respondiera fueron interrumpidos por un alarma que venía de su bolsillo

"Ehhhh ...ay no puede ser" Ash maldijo al ver que de nuevo volvió a marcarle su holomisor, sabia que no tenia tiempo y menos podia descubrió ahora que ele ra el caballero de armadura azul, así que salimos corriendo tratando de buscar un lugar donde pudiera quitarse su casco, el tiempo corría y Ash no contestaba el holomisor y claro Serena se esperaba mas y mas

Ash alfin encontro uno pasillo vacío y a diferencia de la ultima vez se aseguro de que nadie estuviera husmeando, "Bueno aqui voy" Ash se dijo a si mismo para concentrarse antes de quitarse el casco y contestar el holomisor

"Hola Serena, que pasa?" Ash le saludo tratando de sonar lo mas casual posible, claro que no le funciono... "Espera enserio ni supiste lo que paso?" Serena le pregunto un poco molesta y claro muy extrañada, "Ahhh no Serena yo he estado entrenando todo el día" Ash le contesto tratando de sonar convincente pero ni siquiera Pikachu le hubiera creído

"Mmm oye Ash estas bien estas actuando algo raro?" Serena le pregunto notando lo raro y nervioso que lucia, "No Serena solo estoy cansando , ha sido un día muy agitado" Ash le respondió con una risa nerviosa aunque a ella no le dio ninguna risa

"Ash... por que me estas mintiendo" Serena le dijo ya mucho mas seria, "Ahh que te refieres?" Ash le pregunto ya mas preocupado, "Ash ... yo te conozco mucho y se que no me estas diciendo la verdad?" Serena le reprocho ya muy triste de que su amado le estuviera ocultando cosas

"Serena yo..." Ash trataba de explicarle pero la verdad no sabia que hacer en esa situación, "Por que no me dices la verdad Ash... enserio me lastima mucho ver que me ocultas cosas" Serena le dijo muy triste y con ojos llorosos

Ash sintio que todo el peso del mundo le caía encima, en verdad jamas había visto a Serena así de triste, ahora se daba cuenta de lo serio que era la situación que se habían envuelto y que lo Bonnie le había advertido era verdad.

Por un breve momento sintió la urgencia de decirle la verdad de que era el caballero de armadura azul que la ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo... pero también sabia que podría complicar mucho mas las cosas ... y podría romperle el corazón

"Serena ...tu me conoces, yo jamas quería dañarte, yo ... yo te quiero mucho Serena" Ash le confeso a la rubia sin darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras. Serena sintio que su corazón se paro por un breve momento " Tu ... tu me quieres?" Serena balbuceo sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar

Ash se puso mas nervioso al ver que estaba apunto de confesarle sus sentimientos, "Este.. eh si tu eres muy importante para mi... y y si estoy raro es por que ... estoy muy triste de que no pude ir al baile contigo"Ash le respondió tratando de explicarle a su amada

"Ohh Ash... créeme que yo deseaba mucho que tu fueras mi pareja" Serena le confeso al azabache, "Créeme que me siento muy mal que te haya decepcionado" Ash le dijo muy triste, "No Ash lo que paso no fue tu culpa...quisieras que te fuera a ver? Serena le pregunto dispuesta a no ir al baile

"No Serena ... yo estoy bien, me sentiría muy muy mal si te perdieras el baile... tranquila Serena pronto nos veremos si, yo solo quiero que te diviertas con los demás, lo harías por mi" Ash le pido a su amada. Aunque aun le parecía un poco sospechoso Serena pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos... nunca podría desconfíar de esos ojos

"Esta bien Ash, estaremos en el baile y volveremos despues de los fuegos artificiales... te hare algo muy rico de comer cuando te vea" Serena le dijo con una gran sonrisa, "Se que me encantara, bueno Serena tengo que irme por que deje a mis pokemon curandose, te marcare después" Ash le dijo tratando de librarse de la situación

"Esta bien Ash, cuídate mucho si... yo también te quiero mucho" Serena le dijo muy sonrojada ... pero antes de colgar ella hizo algo que jamas penso hacer en un llamada de holomisor... le mando un beso

Al colgar Serena sintio una sensación única... sintio amor .. mucho amor, "Oh Ash... cuanto te extraño" Serena exclamo mientras apretaba su holomisor en su pecho..."Ahora que voy a ser... en verdad amo a Ash... pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en Aaron"

Por el otro lado Ash no podia dejar de sudar, esta vez estuvo muy cerca de que Serena descubriera la verdad, "Oh cielos esto cada ves se hace mas complicado... tengo que decirle la verdad , ya no puedo seguir mintiendo"Ash exclamo sabiendo que tendria que confesarle todo

"Sera una larga noche Pikachu" Ash le dijo a su compañero quien no podia estar mas de acuerdo

 **Bueno chicos es todo por ahora, se que los deje esperando mucho tiempo pero ya no mas harte todo lo posible por acabar esta historia, se los juro, le mando un saludo a todos los que me han comentado en especial a Virginia ver quien me recordó que muchos les encanta esta historia, cuídense y comenten**


End file.
